Intercambio
by Tucker Weasley
Summary: Dos años después de finalizada la guerra, Harry se ha decidido por fin a dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Ginny. Pero debido a una broma de Ron y George, Harry se intercambiará por accidente con su yo de 16 años de un mundo paralelo y tendrá que lidiar de nuevo con voldemort, en un mundo donde sus padres siguen vivos y él no es el elejido.
1. Chapter 1: Un Viaje Inesperado

Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling por lo tanto Harry Potter no me pertenece. La trama del fic si que es mia.

CAPITULO 1: Un viaje inesperado

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde la derrota del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. La paz había llegado finalmente al mundo mágico, o al menos en su gran mayoría. De vez en cuando, aún surgían pequeños grupos de alborotadores, en su mayoría formados por los que durante la última guerra se habían denominado carroñeros, o simplemente, ladrones y demás calaña, que aprovechaban el terror que aún provocaba el nombre de Lord Voldemort para cometer sus fechorías.

Harry Potter se apareció como tantas otras veces antes, justo en los límites de las barreras de protección de la madriguera. Después de aquellos años, la casa de los Weasley no había cambiado en lo absoluto. El jardín continuaba como siempre, con el césped crecido, los árboles y enredaderas creciendo cerca de los muros. Las gallinas continuaban escapándose del gallinero y picoteaban el suelo cerca de los escalones de la entrada principal, donde aún se amontonaban botas viejas de goma. Apoyada contra el cobertizo y rompiendo la imagen de antigüedad y leve sensación de abandono, se encontraba la Saeta de fuego de Ginny, que brillaba al sol del ocaso. De los dispersos setos del jardín, asomaban pequeñas cabezas calvas en forma de patata, pertenecientes a los gnomos que habían salido a curiosear advertidos por el sonido de la aparición del joven de pelo azabache.

Harry atravesó caminando la verja de entrada y sonrió para sí. Después de todo lo sucedido durante la guerra, resultaba gratificante saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Aunque esperaba que algunas otras cosas pudieran cambiar en breve.

Distraídamente alzó la mano hasta el bolsillo interior de su túnica y palpó una vez más la pequeña cajita que había extraído de su bóveda de Gringotts.

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió de golpe, y lo que parecía un relámpago de color rojo se abalanzó sobre él.

Los delgados brazos de Ginny se abrazaron a su cuello y como tantas otras veces antes, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

"Menudo recibimiento" .Susurró con una sonrisa cuando la menuda pelirroja se separó de él.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y le tomó de la mano antes de contestar.

"Hoy ya te estabas retrasando" .Replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tampoco he tardado tanto" .Se quejó colocándose nerviosamente las gafas en su sitio. "Tuve que hacer algunos recados antes de venir"

Ginny abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero ya habían entrado en la cocina y la señora Weasley la interrumpió.

"Harry, querido" .Exclamó dándole un gran abrazo como de costumbre. "Que bien que ya has vuelto. Justo para cenar. Ya había comenzado a preocuparme, Ron volvió hace rato del ministerio y no nos dijo a donde habías ido"

"No se preocupe señora Weasley, tan solo fui a hacer un par de recados" .La tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

"Estupendo, id pasando al salón, que la mesa ya está puesta"

Como bien había dicho la señora Weasley, cuando Harry y Ginny entraron al salón, se toparon con la mesa preparada, y sentados alrededor se encontraban el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione y para sorpresa de Harry, también estaba George.

"Vaya cuñadito" .Exclamó sonriente éste último. "Dichosos los ojos que te ven. Ya pensábamos que habías huido para no tener que soportar a la pequeña Ginny"

"Hola George" .Saludó alegremente Harry antes de sentarse. "Como si me fuese a servir de algo. Seguro que al final me hubiese encontrado"

Ginny le dio un cariñoso pellizco que seguro que le había dejado marca, mientras los demás se desternillaban a su costa.

"Vaya compañero, de ésta al altar" .Se mofó Ron arriesgándose a recibir un codazo por parte de Hermione.

Harry tragó con nerviosismo. No era posible que hubiese sido tan obvio ¿O si?

Aquel mismo día, después de acabar su turno en la oficina de aurores, se había despedido de Ron con alguna mala escusa y sin perder tiempo, había hecho una visita a Gringotts, el banco de los magos, de donde había cogido el anillo de compromiso que portaba oculto en su túnica.

Gracias a Merlín, en aquel momento apareció la señora Weasley levitando una gran olla humeante, que se posó con suavidad en el centro de la mesa.

Con el ajetreo de servir la comida, Harry pensó que su nerviosismo había pasado desapercibido, aunque en un par de ocasiones creyó ver una mirada maliciosa de parte de George y otra escrutadora de Hermione.

Por suerte para él, ninguno de los dos hizo mención a aquel asunto, y Harry pensó que se había librado.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Después de la excelente comida preparada por la señora Weasley, cada uno se dedicó a hacer lo que más le apetecía.

El señor Weasley se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, y en pocos minutos había sucumbido al sueño, quedándose dormido con las gafas algo ladeadas.

Después de declinar la oferta de Ron para jugar una partida de ajedrez, Harry se sentó en un sofá cercano al que ocupaba el señor Weasley. Hermione se había parapetado tras un libro como de costumbre, aunque Harry la vio echar miradas fugaces a Ron, que había conseguido convencer a George para jugar al ajedrez.

La mirada de la castaña y de Harry se cruzaron momentáneamente y el joven tuvo la sensación de que Hermione quería decirle algo, pero en aquel momento, Ginny volvió de la cocina de haber ayudado a su madre, y se sentó en su regazo.

"Me encantan estos momentos" .Musitó Ginny acurrucada en el pecho de Harry.

El muchacho se inclinó y depositó un beso en su cabeza, aspirando el aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello.

Harry se sentía en paz, como nunca antes había estado. No hacía mucho tiempo, aquella situación le hubiese parecido un sueño, como vivir la vida de otra persona, como si le estuviese robando tiempo de una vida que no le pertenecía.

Pero todo aquello formaba ya parte del pasado. Ahora era el dueño de aquella vida y la disfrutaba al máximo.

Cierto era, que con su trabajo de auror y Ginny jugando con las Holyhead Arpies, en ocasiones el tiempo que tenían para disfrutar juntos era escaso, pero tan solo con poder vivir aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, cualquier cosa valía la pena.

"Voy al baño" .Musitó dándole un suave beso antes de incorporarse y dejarlo nuevamente solo sentado en el sofá.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Ginny, Hermione bajó el libro y volvió a mirarlo con aquella mirada escrutadora.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" .Preguntó sin rodeos.

Harry alzó una ceja interrogante. "No sé a que te refieres Hermione"

La muchacha resopló llamando la atención de Ron y George que dejaron de jugar y fijaron la vista en Harry.

"Por favor, te conozco hace muchos años y puedo leer en tu cara cuando te está rondando algo por la cabeza" .Dijo en voz baja para no despertar al señor Weasley.

Ron y George se miraron, y una sonrisa pícara que Harry hacía mucho tiempo que no veía se extendió por el rostro de George.

"Vaya cuñadito ¿Nos estás ocultando información?"

Quizá en otra ocasión, aquella sonrisa torcida unida al hecho de que le faltaba una oreja habría resultado cómico para Harry, pero el tono que había utilizado no hizo más que ponerlo aún más nervioso.

"¿Yo?" .Preguntó intentando disimular. "Que ba. ¿Qué iba a ocultaros?"

Para su horror, la sonrisa de George se ensanchó. Harry había comenzado a sentir cómo el sudor goteaba por su espalda. Había estado dándole vueltas a lo que haría para pedirle a Ginny que se casara con él, pero no había pensado nunca estar en esa situación y menos en ese momento.

Ron, George y Hermione, con sendas sonrisas torcidas, calco la una de la otra, se inclinaban hacia él, ávidos por su respuesta. De pronto se escucharon los pasos de Ginny que bajaba la escalera.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto, y les hizo un gesto nervioso a Ron y George para que lo siguieran a fuera.

Hermione le hizo un gesto tranquilizador a Harry para que no se preocupara, pero el muchacho sabía que más tarde tendría que saciar la curiosidad de la muchacha.

Justo antes de que Ginny entrase al salón, Harry, Ron y George se escabulleron hacia el jardín. Caminaron en completo silencio, esquivando las gallinas que picoteaban el suelo, pasaron junto al cobertizo donde el señor Weasley guardaba su colección de enchufes y donde en aquellos momentos descansaba también la antigua moto voladora de Sirius, que Arthur había arreglado al terminar la guerra, y llegaron hasta el borde de la charca, donde Harry se detuvo.

Ron y George permanecieron en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que Harry se decidiese a hablar.

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry había estado buscando la mejor forma de comenzar, suspiró y se decidió a soltarlo de golpe.

"Voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo"

Durante unos instantes que a Harry le parecieron interminables, el sonido pareció desaparecer como si le hubiesen echado un muffliato. El viento había dejado de soplar y alborotarle el ya indomable cabello azabache, los grillos y las ranas de la charca habían enmudecido e incluso los pájaros habían dejado de trinar.

George y Ron permanecían estáticos, procesando las palabras que Harry había pronunciado. Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo movimiento.

El muchacho comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso y las manos le sudaban como nunca antes. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan directo en la forma de expresarlo, y aunque ya hacía años que no tenían problemas con los celos de hermano sobre protector de Ron, Harry ya comenzaba a temer que posiblemente tendría que defenderse con la varita.

De pronto, y como si para ellos solo hubiese pasado más que un par de segundos, Ron y George sonrieron al unísono y abrieron los brazos a ambos costados.

"Vaya compañero, mira que te has tardado ¿eh?" .Exclamó Ron entre risas. "Ya pensaba que al final se lo pediría yo antes a Hermione"

"Es verdad cuñadito, después de todo el revuelo que se levantó tras la guerra, pensábamos que os casaríais enseguida"

A Harry casi le daba un ataque por el alivio. Había comenzado a respirar con jadeos y le había dado la risita tonta.

"¿Entonces os parece bien?" .Preguntó para asegurarse.

"Hombre Harry, debo admitir que por muy bien que nos caigas, estamos hablando de nuestra hermanita pequeña" .Dijo George pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al muchacho, que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encogerse.

Durante un instante se hizo un silencio expectante, que los tres esperaban que se rellenase a solas. Un fugaz gesto de dolor cruzó por los tres rostros al mismo tiempo al caer en cuenta que por un instante, habían esperado la contribución de Fred al discurso de hermanos mayores.

"Con eso y todo" .Comenzó Ron finalmente con la voz algo enronquecida. "Hace mucho que ya te considero como mi hermano" .Dijo sonriendo levemente y pasando el brazo sobre el hombro libre de Harry. "Ahora lo serás oficialmente"

"Gracias chicos" .Musitó sonriente, aún sin creer la familia tan maravillosa que había encontrado años atrás en la estación de King Cross.

"Ahora tendrás que decírselo a Hermione antes de que nos haga la vida imposible" .Comentó Ron lanzándole una sonrisa torcida.

"Y no te olvides de mamá. Seguro que organiza una fiesta para celebrarlo" .Dijo George sonriendo de un modo que hizo que Harry comenzase a sentir miedo.

"Ginny estará encantadísima por supuesto" .Comentó Ron queriendo sonar casual, pero Ron no era Fred, por mucho que en aquel momento consciente o inconscientemente estuviese interpretando su papel.

Harry se dio cuenta hacia donde se estaban desviando los dos pelirrojos, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada, y ambos lo sabían por que sus sonrisas se habían ensanchado hasta casi dividirles la cara en dos.

"Por eso tendremos que enfriarte un poco cuñadito" .Concluyó George a la vez que entre risas, empujaban a Harry hacia atrás y lo lanzaban al centro de la charca.

Harry calló al agua fría hecho un lío con la túnica y por un instante sintió una sensación de ingravidez, sin poder discernir donde estaba arriba y donde abajo. Aún bajo el agua, se sorprendió de lo profunda que era aquella zona de la charca, donde ni si quiera había tocado pie. Se colocó bien la túnica y de un par de brazadas rompió la superficie del agua y jadeó tomando aire.

No tardó ni un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

No se encontraba en la charca de La Madriguera, sino en un lugar diferente, aunque más que conocido para él.

Alumnos vestidos con túnicas negras salpicaban los terrenos tapizados de hierba. Algunos hablando entre sí, otros leyendo a la sombra de los árboles y otros cuantos lo señalaban y se reían a carcajadas. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba exactamente como él la recordaba, y alzándose majestuoso, recortado contra el luminoso cielo, se encontraba el castillo donde tantas aventuras había vivido junto a sus amigos, el primer lugar que había considerado su casa.

De alguna forma que aún no comprendía, había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Vestidos con las túnicas del colegio, Ron y Hermione le hacían señas desde la orilla para que se acercara.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Ya no era solo que se haya aparecido en Hogwarts, cosa que era imposible, como muy bien se había encargado de recordarle Hermione durante años, sino que en aquellos Ron y Hermione había algo extraño, aunque desde donde él se encontraba, sumergido aún hasta el cuello en el lago, no era fácil de descubrir. Después de pensar unos instantes, decidió acercarse a la orilla, tanto para descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, como por que comenzaba a tener frío.

Nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla y dejó que Ron lo ayudase a salir del agua.

"Harry, ha sido Malfoy, el muy rastrero te atacó por la espalda" .Dijo con los dientes apretados, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro a un grupo de Slytherins que se carcajeaban estruendosamente mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, encabezados por un muchacho de pelo platinado que sin duda era Draco Malfoy.

Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores en las que cualquier escusa le resultaba aceptable para entablar un duelo con Malfoy, en aquella ocasión había cosas que le preocupaban muchísimo más.

De pie frente a él, se encontraba Ron, el auténtico Ronald Bilius Weasley, solo que no aparentaba tener más de dieciséis años, en vez de los veintiuno que había tenido minutos atrás.

"No importa" .Musitó en voz baja mientras terminaba de salir del lago, con la túnica empapada. Con enorme alivio, confirmó que la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso de Ginny continuaba estando en su bolsillo.

"¿Cómo que no importa?" .Preguntó incrédulo Ron. "¡Hay que devolvérsela!"

"¡Ronald!" .Le regañó Hermione. "No podéis estar siempre así, ya estoy cansada de repetíroslo, al final acabareis haciéndoos daño"

Harry sonrió para si. Hermione no había cambiado en nada, tanto a los dieciséis como a los veintiuno seguía siendo igual de regañona.

"Pero Hermione" .Replicó Ron, comenzando como de costumbre otra de sus famosas peleas. "No podemos dejar esto así, ¡el honor merodeador está en juego!"

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No recordaba haber oído nunca a Ron decir esa frase, pero sin duda, si Sirius lo hubiese escuchado, habría soltado lágrimas de orgullo.

"Honor merodeador" .Bufó la castaña exasperada. "Es la escusa que se te ocurre para seguir provocando a los Slytherin. Pero mira lo que ha sucedido hoy ¿y si Harry se hubiese hecho daño? Cuando Lily se entere seguro que le manda un vociferador"

Aquella última frase congeló a Harry en el sitio. Lenta, muy lentamente se puso en pie y se irguió todo lo alto que era.

"Pero bueno" .Continuaba rebatiendo Ron con una risita, ajeno a Harry. "Los vociferadores nunca nos han detenido ¿verdad compañero?"

Se hizo el silencio en la orilla del lago, pero Harry no tuvo que preguntar que les pasaba para haber dejado de discutir. Era más que claro el motivo de sus caras incrédulas.

Harry siempre había sido mas bajo que Ron. Incluso ahora, a sus veintiún años continuaba siendo casi una cabeza mas bajo que el alto pelirrojo. Pero a los veintiún años de Harry, era mucho más alto que Ron a los dieciséis.

"¿Harry?" .Preguntó Hermione finalmente en un susurro.

"¿Puedes repetir lo último que has dicho Hermione?" .Preguntó en un hilo de voz a la muchacha que aún lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Que Lily te mandaría un vociferador?" .Preguntó con tono inseguro.

Harry gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Harry, ¿estás bien?" .Preguntó Ron teniendo que alzar por primera vez un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

"¿En que año estamos?" .Preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Ron.

Ron y Hermione se miraron aún incrédulos por ver el enorme cambio que había dado Harry en tan solo unos minutos.

"Hoy es diez de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis" .Respondió Hermione con voz queda.

Harry suspiró y se giró para mirarlos de frente. "Necesito hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible"

Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado mirándolo de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

"¿Harry?" .Preguntó finalmente algo dudosa Hermione. "¿Eres tu?"

Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Si Hermione, soy Harry. Aunque me temo que no soy el Harry de dieciséis años que tu conoces"

La mirada de la muchacha se iluminó en comprensión. "¿Vienes del futuro?"

Harry suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. "Me temo que es algo mucho más complejo que todo eso"

Sacó su varita, hizo un suave floreo y de inmediato de la punta salió un chorro de aire caliente que le secó la túnica en pocos minutos.

Suspiró de alivio apartándose el cabello mojado de la frente. Al menos no tendría que ir por el castillo goteándolo todo.

"Harry" .Musitó Ron señalando con un tembloroso dedo la frente de Harry. "¿Qué te has hecho en la frente?"

Harry se frotó la antigua cicatriz con la mano y suspiró con frustración. Comenzaba a sentir un creciente dolor de cabeza, y mucho se temía que en breve, no haría más que aumentar.

"Es una larga historia Ron" .Dijo cansinamente. "Vamos con Dumbledore y os lo contaré todo"

Visiblemente ansiosos por enterarse finalmente de todo aquel asunto, los dos jóvenes asintieron y sin esperar a que Harry volviese a decir nada, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el castillo, seguidos de cerca por un muy contrariado y preocupado Harry, que con su altura y túnica de auror, llamaba la atención del resto de estudiantes como si llevase colgado a la espalda un enorme letrero fluorescente.

Harry luchó bajo el agua contra la túnica del colegio, que con la caída y el posterior remojón, se le había descolocado y le impedía moverse con normalidad.

Había estado charlando tranquilamente con Ron y Hermione en la orilla del lago, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a un grupito de asquerosas serpientes, capitaneadas por Malfoy, que se acercaban con intenciones evidentemente agresivas. Lamentablemente ya era tarde para que ni si quiera hubiese podido sacar la varita, y sin poder hacer nada, se había visto propulsado por un hechizo del rubio Slytherin y había caído en el lago.

Habiéndose acomodado la túnica, Harry se propulsó y salió a la superficie, boqueando y mirando a su alrededor algo desorientado.

El sol casi se había ocultado por completo. Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre los árboles, iluminando un extraño edificio alto y torcido hasta un límite imposible, coronado por varias chimeneas.

Sabía donde se encontraba, pero no tenía ni idea como se las había apañado para llegar hasta allí.

¿Quizá el hechizo de Malfoy?

Harry lo dudaba mucho. Esa asquerosa serpiente no tenía ni el conocimiento ni la habilidad como para hacer cosas así. Aunque también pensándolo con detenimiento, como Hermione estaba harta de repetirle a él y Ron (y ellos de escucharla), nadie podía aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Y suponía que eso era extensible a los hechizos y encantamientos.

"¿Estás ya fresquito, eh cuñadito?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir bien al par de figuras que se alzaban en la orilla, recortadas contra el escaso sol.

Sin duda eran Ron y uno de los gemelos, aunque no podía distinguir cual de los dos era. Pero si se encontraban en La Madriguera y uno de los gemelos estaba allí, seguro que podrían darle algún tipo de explicación al respecto.

Nadó con algo de dificultad hasta la orilla y rápidamente se puso en pie para sacudirse el agua de la túnica.

"Tenéis que explicarme como habéis hecho para traerme aquí desde Hogwarts" .Comenzó a decir, sin percatarse de las estupefactas miradas de los dos pelirrojos. "Seguro que puedo encontrarle alguna utilidad para hacerle alguna broma a Malfoy y todas esas serpientes de Slytherin. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Por fin habéis admitido que me casaré algún día con Ginny? Ya os decía que esa pelirroja está loca por mis huesitos y solo le queda admitirlo" .Terminó de acomodarse la túnica y finalmente los miró, para quedarse también con la boca abierta. "¿Os habéis tragado un caldero de crece huesos o que?"

"George, Harry ha encogido con el agua" .Murmuró Ron con voz estrangulada.

"Merlín" .Susurró George mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Harry, ¿eres tu?"

"Claro, ¿Quién pensabais que era?" .Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Y que le ha pasado a tu oreja?" .Exclamó al mirar fijamente el rostro de George.

"Harry, llevas la túnica del colegio" .Dijo Ron ignorando la pregunta de Harry. "¿Qué has hecho con la túnica de auror?"

Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña para Harry. Se rascó distraídamente la nuca y miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué hacemos en La Madriguera? ¿Podéis devolverme a Hogwarts? Y ya que estamos… ¿Dónde está Hermione? Hace un minuto estábamos en el lago de Hogwarts y ahora aquí. ¿Tu como has llegado hasta aquí Ron?"

Ron y George se miraron aún con caras de asombro y no contestaron a ninguna de las preguntas de Harry.

"Harry" .Dijo finalmente George tras un par de minutos en silencio. "¿En que año estamos?"

El joven pelinegro lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto majara. "Pues en mil novecientos noventa y seis" .Dijo con voz lenta, como si hablase con alguien retrasado. "Enserio chicos, como broma estaba genial, pero comienza a cansar y encima sigo mojado y comienza a hacer frío" .Se quejó sacudiendo la túnica mojada con una mano, mientras con la otra se apartaba el pelo que se le había pegado en la frente.

"Merlín santo" .Musitó Ron. "¿Qué has hecho con tu cicatriz?"

Harry lo miró extrañado. "¿Cicatriz? ¿Qué cicatriz? Si Malfoy ha ido diciendo por ahí algo, se va a enterar de quien es el hijo de un merodeador"

Una vez más Ron y George enmudecieron y se miraron cada vez más pálidos.

"Mamá nos va a matar" .Musitó George.

"¿Mamá?" .Negó Ron con la cabeza. "No quiero saber lo que nos hará Ginny cuando se entere que hemos cambiado a su futuro marido por él" .Dijo señalando al joven Harry que al escuchar esta última frase sonrió arrogantemente.

"Ya sabía yo que la pelirroja caería rendidita a mis pies" .Exclamó alborotándose el mojado cabello. "Prometo haceros tíos lo antes posible"

"Merlín. Hemos creado un monstruo" .Susurró George mirando al cielo mientras Ron gemía tapándose el rostro con las manos.

N/A: Gracias a todos los que habeis comenzado a leer este, que es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste y disfruteis de él, igual que yo disfruto escribiéndolo. Y gracias también a Laura por esas ideas para el título del fic, que sin su ayuda seguro que habría acabado poniendo una burrada.


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo mundo

Aclaración: obviamente el mundo de HP no me pertenece. Solo juego con sus personajes.

"¿Entonces esto es una especie de futuro?" .Preguntó por enésima vez Harry.

George asintió mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza aún con las manos tapándole el rostro. No podía creerse todavía lo que había sucedido. Se suponía que tan solo iban a gastarle una pequeña broma, algo inocente entre cuñados. Y ahora un Harry de dieciséis años, de lo que bien parecía un universo alternativo se encontraba allí en La Madriguera. No quería ni pensar a donde habrían mandado al Harry de su mundo. Ron esperaba que pudieran arreglarlo en breve, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iban a conseguir.

"Creo que lo mejor será entrar en casa e intentar buscar una solución" .Sugirió George.

Ron se destapó la cara y por primera vez en un buen rato miró a su alrededor. El sol ya no era más que un leve resplandor rojizo que rápidamente se perdía en el horizonte, dejando tras de si un oscuro manto tachonado de estrellas. La luz del salón se filtraba a través de las ventanas del piso inferior iluminando tenuemente una pequeña porción del jardín, dejando el resto en la penumbra.

"Supongo que será lo mejor" .Suspiró dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la casa, seguido de cerca por George y Harry.

"Chicos, no quisiera ser pesado, pero estoy empapado y hace algo de frío" .Dijo Harry con una risita.

"Perdona Harry" .Se disculpó George a la vez que le secaba la túnica con su varita. "¿Mejor?"

El joven Harry asintió, se alborotó el indomable cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, se acomodó la túnica y continuó caminando, adoptando un paso arrogante que ninguno de los dos pelirrojos le habían visto jamás.

Recorrieron ahora en la oscuridad el camino que un rato atrás habían hecho con el otro Harry, pasando nuevamente junto al cobertizo, envueltos en un pesado silencio tan solo roto por algún que otro grillo y los sonidos que hacían los gnomos entre los matorrales al volver a sus madrigueras.

"Merlín. Ginny nos va a matar" .Gimió Ron por segunda vez.

George le palmeó el hombro intentando confortarlo, aunque él también se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta y Ron se detuvo, haciendo que los otros dos hiciesen lo propio.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar nosotros primero para prepararlos un poco" .Sugirió Ron mirando dubitativamente a su hermano.

George asintió, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido.

"Harry, espera un momento aquí y entra cuando te lo digamos"

El joven Harry frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, demostrando claramente el desagrado que le producía tener que esperar.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno de los tres se movió. La paciencia de Ron con aquella copia barata de su mejor amigo estaba llegando a su límite. Comenzaba a plantearse si la mejor solución no sería simplemente desmayar al muchacho y dejarlo allí tirado hasta que le hubiesen explicado la situación al resto de la familia. Sin duda, aquello les ahorraría muchos calentamientos de cabeza.

Finalmente, y sin saber que había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque por parte de Ron, el joven Harry asintió finalmente descruzándose de brazos y apoyándose indolentemente contra la pared, como si estuviese posando para Corazón de Bruja.

"Perfecto" .Suspiró aliviado Ron. "George, ¿estás preparado?"

"¿Y tu?" .Preguntó alzando una ceja.

El rostro de Ron palideció a un más. "Entremos ya, creo que de todos modos, no estaría nunca preparado"

Tras el asentimiento de George, tragó saliva y entró en la casa.

"¡Ya era hora!" .Exclamó Ginny poniéndose de pie de un salto, después de haber estado sentada en el sofá que había compartido hacía un rato con el otro Harry. "Ya os vale, no estoy en contra de compartir a mi novio con vosotros" .Dijo con las manos en las caderas, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Molly Weasley. "Pero creo que hoy os estáis pasando un poco"

Hermione los observaba asomando la cabeza por encima del libro que había estado leyendo, intentando aguantarse la risa. Mamá se había unido al resto de la familia y en aquellos momentos los miraba también, con lo que parecía una túnica de auror a medio zurcir, y papá continuaba como lo habían dejado, dormitando en el sillón, con las gafas aún más ladeadas por la incómoda posición.

Ron tragó saliva y simplemente se quedó allí parado, sin saber que decir.

"Ronald, te estoy hablando" .Dijo Ginny con voz peligrosa. "¿Y donde está Harry?"

"Pues, el caso es… nosotros…" .Comenzó a decir cada vez más inseguro.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de Hermione y de mamá se fueron apagando, cambiándose por preocupación.

"Ron, ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry?" .Preguntó finalmente Ginny con el temor asomándose en sus ojos castaños.

"Es algo difícil de explicar" .Intervino George, desviando las miradas de Ron, que había vuelto a enmudecer. "Nosotros solo nos lo habíamos llevado fuera para que nos contara que había estado tramando. Y después que nos contó…" .George se calló, dudando de soltar la noticia.

"Nos había contado que pensaba pedirle a Ginny que se casara con él" .Decidió Ron por su hermano.

Las reacciones a esta frase no tardaron en hacer efecto.

"¡Arthur, despierta!" .Chilló mamá poniéndose de pie de un salto y dejando caer la túnica que había estado cosiendo. "¡Se van a casar Arthur! ¡Por fin Harry va a ser parte de la familia!"

Papá despertó con un sobresalto e intentó colocarse bien las gafas, mientras mamá lo abrazaba aún extasiada por la noticia.

Las que ni si quiera se habían movido eran Hermione y Ginny. Al contrario de mamá, las dos parecían comprender lo que se había ocultado tras esas palabras y lo miraban muy pálidas, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

"Ron, ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Harry?" .Preguntó Ginny en un susurro temeroso.

Mamá debió haber escuchado el susurro entre sus chillidos de alegría por que enmudeció de golpe y miró atentamente hacia la puerta, donde Ron y George aún permanecían de pie.

"Ginny" .Comenzó a decir Ron con voz ronca. "Nosotros solo le íbamos a gastar una broma de nada. Solo lo tiramos a la charca y…"

"Ronald, no me asustes mas. ¿Donde está Harry?" .Susurró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Ron cruzó una mirada con su hermano, que vacilantemente asintió y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Harry, puedes pasar"

Un segundo después, un Harry de dieciséis años entraba a la casa caminando majestuosamente, haciendo gala de la arrogancia y seguridad de la sangre Potter y Black que corría por sus venas.

"¡Sorpresa!" .Exclamó sonriendo.

"¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!" .Chilló Ginny fuera de sí, mientras papá y mamá pestañeaban incrédulos por lo que veían y Hermione se tapaba la boca con la mano por la impresión. "¡¿Qué habéis hecho con mi prometido?!"

Ron tragó saliva. Aquella iba a ser una explicación muy, pero que muy larga.

Ignorando los cuchicheos que dejaba a su paso, Harry siguió a Ron y Hermione hasta el interior del castillo. En el gran vestíbulo, la temperatura era inferior a la que hacía en los terrenos y Harry se alegró de haberse secado la túnica antes de entrar.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió de añoranza. El vestíbulo de entrada estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Junto a la puerta de entrada, los cuatro relojes de las casas brillaban reflejando los puntos que habían acumulado hasta el momento. A su derecha se hallaba la puerta al gran comedor, y a la izquierda se abrían las escaleras que descendían hasta las mazmorras.

Atravesaron el gran vestíbulo entre cuchicheos y risitas de alumnos que los señalaban sin disimulo. Con casi total seguridad, Draco Malfoy y el resto de Slytherin ya habrían estado propagando el chisme allí por donde habían pasado.

"¿No te molesta que hagan eso?" .Le susurró Ron algo incrédulo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Realmente me da igual. En mi mundo he pasado cosas mucho peores" .Admitió sin darle demasiada importancia. "Además que técnicamente a mi Malfoy no me ha hecho nada. Fueron tu homólogo de mi mundo y el de George los que me tiraron a la charca en La Madriguera"

Ron no dijo nada más, posiblemente digiriendo la información que Harry le acababa de dar, pero Hermione se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que se le antojó de orgullo.

"Harry, no sabemos cual es la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore" .Dijo Ron cuando comenzaron a subir por fin la gran escalera de mármol.

"En mi mundo solían ser nombres de dulces" .Repuso con una sonrisa.

"Pero no esperarás que nos plantemos frente a la gárgola de piedra durante horas para ir probando suerte ¿no?" .Bufó Hermione exasperada. "Vayamos a la sala de profesores y preguntemos a alguien"

Harry negó divertido pero no replicó. Adoraba aquellas similitudes con su mundo de origen. Cuanto más se pareciese al suyo propio, menos perdido estaría.

Subieron tramos de escaleras y recorrieron pasillos desiertos. De vez en cuando, Ron y Hermione se giraban brevemente para mirarlo, aún incrédulos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer; y Harry no los culpaba. Él se sentía igual. Aún no comprendía como había llegado hasta allí en primer lugar, y mucho menos como se las apañaría para volver a su mundo. Tan solo esperaba que Dumbledore pudiese ayudarle.

Tras cruzar a través de un par de tapices, finalmente se encontraron frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, flanqueada por sendas gárgolas de piedra.

Algo vacilante, Hermione tocó a la puerta y esperó unos instantes. Tras lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió desde dentro y la cetrina cara del profesor Severus Snape apareció frente a ellos, enmarcada por cortinas de grasiento pelo negro.

"Vaya, Weasley, Granger y…" .El ya pálido rostro de Snape palideció a un más, al fijarse en Harry. "¿Potter?" .Susurró escrutándolo con sus negros ojos.

"Me temo que sí profesor, aunque no soy el Harry Potter que usted conoce" .Dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando reprimir una sonrisa por ver a su antiguo profesor.

Después de enterarse de la verdadera historia del hombre, Harry no podía más que respetarlo. Vale que durante sus años en Hogwarts le hizo la vida imposible y que no había sido más que un amargado, pero sin duda, Severus Snape continuaba siendo la persona más valiente que Harry había tenido el honor de conocer, y se alegraba de verlo con vida, aunque fuese en un mundo desconocido.

"¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?" .Preguntó en un susurro que por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía, no sonó frío o despectivo.

"Fue Malfoy" .Se apresuró a justificar Ron.

Las comisuras de los labios del profesor Snape se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa que en otro momento, quizá en otra vida, le hubiesen hecho ponerse a temblar.

"Profesor, creo que yo puedo explicarlo" .Se apresuró a intervenir Harry, antes de que la conversación se desviase hacia otro terreno.

"No se por que no me sorprende" .Murmuró con tono despectivo. "De acuerdo Potter, explíquese"

"Disculpe profesor, pero mejor sería que fuésemos a ver al profesor Dumbledore" .Dijo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Snape no desvió su escrutadora mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry, finalmente asintió con desgana, y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, cerró la puerta de la sala de profesores y los precedió ondeando su negra túnica a través del pasillo, en dirección al despacho del director.

Tras cinco minutos de caminar en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, alcanzaron por fin la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

"Ranas de chocolate" .Dijo el profesor Snape, y acto seguido la gárgola se hizo a un lado, mostrando tras de si la escalera de caracol que giraba en dirección ascendente.

"Podría haberla adivinado a la primera" .Musitó Harry con voz decepcionada mientras giraban subidos a la escalera.

Ron reprimió una risita a la vez que Hermione sacudía la cabeza resignada quizá a tener que aguantar a otro Potter, por mucha edad que tuviera.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera y el Profesor Snape llamó, golpeando tres veces con los nudillos.

"Adelante"

Harry inspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que sabía que iba a encontrar al otro lado. Snape abrió la puerta y entró, seguido por los tres jóvenes.

El amplio despacho de forma circular estaba prácticamente igual que como lo recordaba. Los cientos de retratos de antiguos directores fingían dormitar apoyados en sus marcos, aunque Harry captó fugazmente que algunos de ellos entreabrían levemente los ojos y miraban de soslayo. Los extraños artilugios aún zumbaban y lanzaban pequeñas volutas de humo, colocados en mesas altas de patas largas y finísimas. Sobre una percha situada a un lado, y manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio, se encontraba Fawkes, el fénix del director. El sombrero seleccionador, sucio y algo deshilachado, reposaba en el extremo más alejado de la estancia, tras un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas. Y sentado tras este, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y los dedos unidos en actitud reflexiva, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano director los escrutó con curiosidad, mirándolos con sus ojos azul brillante a través de sus gafas de medialuna, deteniéndose finalmente en Harry.

Durante un instante, las plateadas cejas del director se alzaron en sorpresa, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

"¿A que debo el honor de esta visita?" .Preguntó con voz amable, haciendo un leve gesto para que todos se sentaran.

"Verá profesor" .Comenzó a Decir Harry con voz ronca. Ahora que se encontraba frente a Dumbledore, parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima que hasta aquel momento ignoraba que tenía. No sabía si se debía al alivio de encontrarse nuevamente después de tantos años frente al hombre que tantas respuestas le había dado en el pasado, o la impresión que le daba la imagen del anciano, con su largo pelo y barba plateados, brillando intensamente por la luz del ocaso que se filtraba a través de las ventanas dándole un aspecto majestuoso. "No se por donde comenzar" .Confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

"No se preocupe señor Potter, comience desde el principio" .Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry asintió, tomó aire y se dispuso a contar lo poco que sabía.

"Si le soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha sucedido. Hace poco más de una hora, me encontraba en La Madriguera, cenando con los Weasley y Hermione. Tenía la intención de pedirle a Ginny que se casara conmigo" .Ante esta revelación el rostro de Dumbledore se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, el profesor Snape torció el rostro por el desagrado, Hermione se tapó la boca para amortiguar el pequeño chillido de sorpresa y la cabeza de Ron se giró tan rápido que su cuello crujió sonoramente. "El caso es, que primero consulté a Ron y George. Y como pequeña broma entre futuros cuñados, me lanzaron a la charca de La Madriguera para según ellos, refrescarme un poco" .Dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de deleite del anciano director. "Pero cuando salí del agua, me encontré en el lago de Hogwarts, y a estos Ron y Hermione que me hacían señas desde la orilla" .Finalizó señalando levemente con un gesto al par de jóvenes sentados a su lado.

"Muy interesante" .Musitó Dumbledore con voz pensativa. "Dígame señor Potter, ¿de que año viene?" .Preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

"Del año 2000"

El rostro de todos los presentes palideció notablemente.

"Eso es imposible" .Musitó el profesor Snape, pero nadie dijo nada más.

"Eso no es todo profesor" .Dijo Harry en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio que se había abatido sobre los presentes. "Tengo sospechas para pensar que no solo he viajado en el tiempo, sino que estoy en otro mundo paralelo al mío"

"Explíquese por favor" .Pidió el profesor Dumbledore con semblante serio.

"Profesor, en el mundo del que vengo, James y Lily Potter murieron asesinados por lord Voldemort el treinta y uno de Octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno"

Ante la mención del señor tenebroso, Ron pegó un respingo, y para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó. Si era posible, el rostro del profesor Snape palideció aún más.

"¿Lily muerta?" .Preguntó en una voz tan tenue, que si no hubiesen estado en completo silencio jamás habría sonado más allá de sus labios.

"Me temo que si profesor" .Confirmó Harry en voz baja. Creo que en este mundo, la historia ha sido algo distinta"

Dumbledore asintió. "Señor Potter, ¿le importaría hacernos un resumen de que ha sucedido en su mundo para poder ver las diferencias con este?"

Harry asintió. "En mi mundo, hubo una profecía" .Comenzó. Los respingos que estas palabras provocaron en los dos adultos casi lo hicieron sonreír. "Y por sus reacciones, aquí también la hubo"

El anciano director asintió lentamente. "Me temo que hasta ahí es correcto"

Ante la muda petición que expresaban los ahora apagados ojos azules del director, Harry comenzó a recitar:

"El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce… y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… el único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Las últimas palabras de Harry permanecieron unos instantes suspendidas en el aire, como la voz de un eco lejano. El silencio había vuelto a caer sobre todos, aunque en esta ocasión parecía que ninguno de los presentes tuviese intención ni de respirar.

"En mi mundo, alguien escuchó la profecía" .Continuó hablando después de unos segundos. "Un mortífago se encontraba en el lugar en el que Syvill Trelauney pronunció la profecía. Por suerte o por desgracia, éste hombre fue interrumpido antes de poder escucharla por completo, así que la información que llevó a su amo fue incompleta"

Dumbledore asintió en confirmación. "Hasta este punto, nuestros mundos parecen ser idénticos"

"Tras enterarse de que Lord Voldemort iba tras ellos, o más concretamente tras su bebé, los Potter se ocultaron bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, en su casa del valle de Godric" .Continuó en voz baja, provocando que tanto Ron como Hermione se inclinasen un poco hacia delante para escucharlo mejor, sin hacer caso al nombre del mago tenebroso. "En aquella época, se sospechaba que dentro de la orden del fénix había un espía que pasaba información a Voldemort. Lamentablemente para los Potter, lo descubrieron de la peor manera" .Dumbledore y Snape arquearon las cejas en comprensión. "En un principio, Sirius Black iba a ser el guardián secreto del encantamiento Fidelio. Pero en el último minuto, Sirius cambió de opinión y convenció a los Potter para que hiciesen guardián del secreto a Peter Pettigrew" .Ante estas palabras no hubo reacción, así que Harry supuso que en ambos mundos había sucedido igual. "Como ya he dicho antes, la noche de Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, Lord Voldemort fue al valle de Godric y asesinó a James Potter" .Hizo una pausa en la que Ron palideció y Hermione comenzó a sollozar con el rostro tapado con las manos. "A continuación subió a la habitación donde Lily se escondía con el pequeño Harry" .Ron lo miró extrañado por que hablase de sí mismo en tercera persona, pero Harry no tenía ganas de detenerse en aquel punto de la historia. "Voldemort le dijo que se apartara, que a quien él quería matar era al pequeño. Pero Lily no se apartó, y se sacrificó para salvar a su bebé" .Harry miró a los ojos a su antiguo director, y por su expresión supo que el anciano Dumbledore ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Después de matar a Lily, intentó matar al pequeño Harry, pero no pudo. Al intentar matarlo, la maldición rebotó contra el pequeño y se volvió contra él, destruyéndolo"

"¿Sobreviviste a la maldición asesina?" .Preguntó finalmente Ron con voz queda.

Harry asintió en silencio.

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Creo que a eso puedo responder yo, señor Weasley" .Dijo Dumbledore en un susurro afectado. "Cuando Lily Potter se sacrificó por su bebé, activó un escudo poderosísimo de magia muy antigua. Me atrevo a decir, que si hay algo que Lord Voldemort no comprende ni comprenderá jamás, es el poder que otorga el amor. El amor de Lily por su hijo fue tan grande, que al dar su vida para salvarle, le otorgó una protección que ni si quiera la maldición asesina podía romper"

Harry asintió. "Y en ese momento, no se supo nada de Voldemort hasta muchos años después"

Dumbledore asintió. "En nuestro mundo como ya habrás supuesto, fue algo diferente. Los Potter se ocultaron bajo el Fidelio y nombraron guardián secreto a Petter Pettigreu. Pero a diferencia de tu mundo, Peter no traicionó a los Potter. Haciendo un alarde de valentía, se presentó un día frente a la orden del fénix y confesó ser el espía" .Ante la cara de incredulidad de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió. "Señor Potter, admitir los errores de uno mismo y esforzarse por rectificarlos es una gran muestra de valentía" .Harry aunque a regañadientes, le dio la razón al anciano director. "Después de esta confesión, conseguimos tenderle una trampa a Voldemort y derrotarle"

"Así que en este mundo, la profecía no se cumplió y mi otro yo no es el elegido" .Dijo apartándose el cabello para mostrar a los dos profesores la cicatriz.

"Me temo que no" .Confirmó Dumbledore observando atentamente la frente de Harry.

"Disculpe profesor" .Llamó tímidamente Ron. "Pero si este Harry está aquí… ¿Dónde está el otro?"

"Es una excelente pregunta señor Weasley. Me atrevería a suponer que el otro señor Potter ha ido a parar al mundo de éste señor Potter"

"Profesor, llámeme Harry, que si no esto será un auténtico lío" .Pidió el muchacho colocándose bien las gafas.

"Me parece bien Harry, si no te importa"

Harry sonrió. "En absoluto. En mi mundo, su otro yo jamás me llamó por mi apellido"

"Pero Profesor" .Volvió a interrumpir Ron con voz algo estrangulada. "Si éste Harry es el marcado para derrotar a quien usted sabe y está aquí, nuestro Harry en su mundo está en peligro"

Hermione soltó un gritito y miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. "Yo no había caído en ese detalle" .Admitió con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

"No debéis preocuparos por eso" .Susurró en voz queda. "En mi mundo ya no existe Voldemort"

Todos se giraron a mirar a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿En tu mundo habéis derrotado al señor tenebroso?" .Preguntó Snape incrédulo.

Harry asintió lentamente. "No fue nada fácil y se perdieron muchas vidas, pero si, Voldemort murió en Mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho"

"¿Pero como?" .Preguntó el profesor Snape inclinándose ávidamente hacia Harry.

"Severus" .Le advirtió Dumbledore en voz baja.

El profesor Snape asintió a desgana y se sentó nuevamente en la silla que había abandonado un rato atrás.

"Profesor, antes de continuar, me gustaría que me diese su opinión de lo que me ha sucedido" .Dijo Harry, antes de que el director pudiese pedirle que relatase el resto de la historia. "Quisiera al menos saber cómo y por que motivo he venido a parar a este mundo"

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió levemente y asintió en conformidad. "Por supuesto Harry. Estás en todo tu derecho de comenzar a sacar algo en claro de todo este asunto" .Calló un instante y con un suspiro se puso en pie. "Pero lamento decirte que no tengo respuesta para lo que me pides. Nunca había escuchado de un fenómeno como el que estamos viviendo" .Caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a la ventana, fijó la vista en los terrenos del castillo que en aquel momento se oscurecían rápidamente, y unió las manos tras su espalda. "La magia es basta en su inmensidad, y los magos a penas podemos comprender y utilizar una mínima parte de ella. En ocasiones, en casos de peligro y extrema necesidad, somos capaces de producir portentos con los que normalmente sólo podríamos soñar. Pero esto tan solo sirve para confirmarnos que es mucho más lo que desconocemos que lo que conocemos de la magia" .El anciano director hizo una pequeña pausa que los demás aprovecharon para asimilar aquellas palabras. "Si me pidieras mi opinión. Y tengo que insistir en que no es más que mi humilde opinión, me arriesgaría a decirte que en este caso, en vez de que los magos usemos la magia, parece que la magia ha usado a los magos" .Se giró para mirarlos, recortado contra la oscuridad del cielo del exterior, y sonrió al ver las caras estupefactas de los cuatro. "Creo que la magia necesita un equilibrio, y en este caso, te ha utilizado a ti, Harry, como herramienta para devolver al mundo ese equilibrio. No estoy seguro por qué ha sucedido ahora, ni puedo decirte cuando volverá todo a su lugar. Pero podemos confiar en que cuando se cumpla lo que has venido a hacer aquí, y el joven Harry que ha ido a parar a tu mundo haga lo propio, la misma magia que os ha intercambiado, volverá a llevaros a cada cual a su mundo de origen"

"Pero profesor, eso podrían ser días, meses o incluso años" .Susurró Harry incrédulo.

"No puedo saberlo, Harry. Lo lamento" .Se disculpó el anciano director con aire apesadumbrado. "Lo único que puedo decirte, es que investigaré sobre ello. Mientras tanto, te voy a pedir un favor" .Harry asintió y esperó a que el anciano profesor pusiese en orden sus ideas. "Creo que sería conveniente que ocupases el lugar del otro Harry en el colegio. Me refiero por supuesto, a que seas un alumno más, no a que te hagas pasar por él" .Añadió con una sonrisa. "Lamentablemente, tu eres ya un adulto, y la diferencia entre tu y el otro Harry es más que evidente"

"¿Y tendré que hacer los deberes?" .Se quejó en voz alta, arrancando risitas de Ron y Hermione al igual que de Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto. De todos modos, tu ya has estudiado el temario y te será mucho mas sencillo que al resto. Y míralo por otro lado, quizá incluso aprendas cosas nuevas"

Harry asintió, aunque no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquello. De todos modos, tampoco se le ocurría que podría hacer. En aquel mundo él técnicamente no conocía a nadie, ni tenía dinero ni nada. Como de costumbre, el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón.

"Profesor, tendría que conseguir equipo para el colegio y algo de oro"

"Eso déjalo de mi cuenta" .Desestimó el problema con un gesto de la mano. "Mañana mismo tendrás junto a tu cama un baúl con todo lo necesario. Las cosas del otro Harry las guardaremos hasta que volváis cada cual a su mundo" .A Harry no se le ocurría ninguna otra objeción, así que asintió una vez más. "Estupendo entonces. Lamentablemente, ya es muy tarde como para continuar nuestra charla" .Dijo volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio. "Si no te importa Harry, otro día quedaremos de nuevo y podrás contarnos como derrotasteis a Tom en tu mundo"

Harry asintió y se puso en pie intuyendo que por aquel día la reunión había terminado.

"¿Tom?" .Preguntó Ron poniéndose también en pie junto a Hermione. "¿Quién es Tom?"

Harry pestañeó y miró al anciano director que sonreía con deleite.

"Harry, si eres tan amable"

Con un suspiro, sacó su varita y comenzó a escribir en el aire. "Pocos saben que Voldemort no es sangre pura, como quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo. En realidad, es mestizo. Su madre era bruja, pero su padre era muggle. El auténtico nombre de Voldemort es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle" .Dijo escribiendo con letras brillantes. Sacudió la varita y las letras se movieron formando tres nuevas palabras. "Soy lord Voldemort es un anagrama creado con su nombre muggle" .Finalizó guardándose de nuevo la varita en la túnica, bajo la estupefacta mirada de Ron, Hermione y Snape.

"Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor" .Felicitó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes. "Ahora os aconsejaría que fueseis a la torre gryffindor lo antes posible, que ya es tarde y no estaría bien que os quitasen puntos por mi culpa"

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de los profesores y se apresuraron a salir del despacho.

"Albus, ¿por que le has pedido que se quede a dar clase?" .Preguntó Severus una vez que la puerta se cerró tras los muchachos.

El director se echó hacia atrás en la silla, recostándose cansinamente en el respaldo.

"Ese joven es un enigma" .Dijo tras unos momentos de silencio. "¿Te has fijado en sus ojos, Severus?" .Preguntó fijando la mirada en los negros orbes del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"Son iguales que los de Lily, igual que el otro crío arrogante Potter" .Escupió el profesor.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Ves lo que quieres ver, Severus. Este Harry y su yo mas joven son completamente distintos. Mientras que el Harry que nosotros conocemos podría considerarse una copia de su padre, éste Harry que hemos visto esta noche es todo lo contrario" .Frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. "Tiene unos ojos tristes Severus, unos ojos que expresan firmeza y melancolía a partes iguales. Y su forma de actuar… no negaré que al verlo aparecer me he sorprendido. Su modo de caminar, la forma en la que se ha expresado al contarnos como murieron sus padres… hablaba como un auror dando un informe al cuartel general de aurores" .Negó nuevamente con la cabeza. "Ese muchacho no ha tenido una infancia sencilla. Y por suerte o por desgracia, mucho me temo que tanto en su mundo como en el nuestro, será pieza indispensable para vencer a Voldemort, y no quiero que vaya a cometer una locura. Si se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts, se mantendrá ocupado haciendo vida de estudiante y se encontrará en menor peligro que si está por ahí fuera. Recuerda que éste no es su mundo. Al menos, éste es un lugar que reconoce por que ha pasado gran parte de su vida aquí y se sentirá cómodo"

"¿Estás seguro, Albus?" .Preguntó Snape aún algo escéptico.

"El tiempo nos lo dirá" .Dijo con una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. "Tendremos mucho tiempo para ver como se desenvuelve con el resto de alumnos y el profesorado. Será entretenido ver como reacciona al descubrir la reputación que tiene el otro joven Potter en este mundo" .Añadió con una risita. "Y eso me recuerda… Severus, por favor, avisa al resto de profesores. Tendremos que ponerles al día con el asuntillo de nuestro nuevo alumno"

El profesor Snape asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, dejando al director sumido en sus pensamientos. Con un leve canto, Fawkes saltó de su percha y se posó en el escritorio, junto al brazo del director.

"¿Tu que opinas?" .Preguntó en voz baja al fénix, mientras acariciaba sus plumas escarlatas y doradas. "¿Crees que el muchacho es importante?"

Fawkes fijó su oscura mirada en la de Dumbledore y el anciano suspiró. "Si, me temo que si. Algo me dice que podemos esperar grandes cosas de este joven Harry Potter"


	3. capítulo 3: ¿Por que siempre él?

Obviamente no soy J. K. así que esto no es mío.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron el camino desde el despacho de Dumbledore hasta la sala común en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

La ilusión de volver pronto a su mundo iba menguando a pasos agigantados en la mente de Harry. No sabía que pensar de la explicación que le había dado el anciano director, pero como muy bien le había dicho, no era mas que su humilde opinión, y como no se le ocurría nada mejor, tendría que confiar una vez más en Dumbledore. La reunión que habían estado manteniendo las últimas horas daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mente. Se asombraba de lo similares que podían ser ambos mundos en algunas cosas y lo distintos que resultaban en otras. Si antes de aquella reunión le hubiesen dicho que Pettigrew iba a ser valiente, se lo habría tomado como una broma de muy mal gusto.

Sin prestar a penas atención al camino que tantas veces habían recorrido, los tres jóvenes cruzaron a través de pasadizos secretos y recorrieron pasillos, cruzándose con algunos estudiantes que volvían ya hacia sus salas comunes.

"¡Potter! ¿Es verdad que te han remojado las ideas?" .Resonó por el pasillo una voz que Harry conocía a la perfección, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Con su problema y con la reunión que había mantenido con Dumbledore, se había olvidado por completo que en aquel mundo tarde o temprano se encontraría con la muchacha. El trío de jóvenes se detuvo en seco y al unísono se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz.

Ginny Weasley, o la Ginny de aquel mundo los observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. La diferencia con la de su mundo era evidente, después de todo, su Ginny tenía ya los veinte años. Sin embargo, a sus quince años, ya poseía una gran belleza. Sus ojos continuaban tan castaños como siempre y su pelo rojo brillaba intensamente a la luz de las antorchas. Multitud de pecas decoraban su cara, que aunque aún conservaba parte de las redondeces de la niñez, ya había comenzado a afilarse.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se enfocaron en los castaños de Ginny, y la muchacha vaciló con la boca entreabierta, a punto de gritarle alguna nueva frase para ridiculizarlo.

Sus miradas quedaron conectadas breves segundos en los que abrió y cerró levemente la boca, como si buscase las palabras. Finalmente, Harry le sonrió con suavidad, la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se giró para proseguir camino hasta la sala común.

Para sorpresa de los estudiantes que habían observado el breve intercambio, Ginny agachó la cabeza y se marchó por otro corredor.

"Harry, eso ha sido… increíble" .Musitó Ron cuando Hermione y él se pusieron a su altura. "Creo que es la primera vez que Ginny se queda sin palabras. ¡Y ni si quiera has tenido que decirle nada!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ron, en realidad no tenía nada que decirle. Ella no es mi Ginny" .Admitió con pesadez.

Hermione le posó una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo y Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Por fin llegaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda, que los escrutó brevemente, deteniéndose varios segundos en Harry, ignorando a Hermione que no dejaba de decir la contraseña cada vez mas impaciente.

"Si que eres Potter" .Musitó con asombro la señora gorda tras unos segundos. "Por Merlín ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Es una larga historia" .Dijo Harry cansinamente. "Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore lo informará a todos en breve"

El retrato se apartó por fin para dejarles paso y los tres se apresuraron a entrar por el hueco.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo al encontrarse de nuevo en la sala común. Los sofás y sillones tapizados en rojo distribuidos por la sala circular, se hallaban en su mayoría ocupados ya por algunos estudiantes. Algunos charlaban entre si, otros jugaban a snap explosivo y otros, por el contrario, aprovechaban para terminar algunas de las tareas que les hubiesen mandado aquel día. La chimenea estaba encendida, dando aún más calidez a la estancia e iluminando tenuemente los sillones más cercanos.

Harry tenía intención de subir cuanto antes al dormitorio para evitar llamar la atención; pero su plan se fue al traste cuando algunos alumnos lo vieron y comenzaron a avisar al resto para que lo mirasen. Al parecer la red interna de chismes de Hogwarts funcionaba en este mundo a la perfección, y ya todo el castillo se había enterado de lo de su remojón.

"Merlín, ¿es que nunca me voy a librar de eso?" .Se quejó en voz baja para que solo pudiesen escucharlo Ron y Hermione.

"Por lo que dices, deduzco que a ti no te gusta ser el centro de las miradas" .Murmuró Hermione encaminándose hacia unos asientos libres.

"Para nada" .Confirmó Harry. "Ya llamaba suficiente la atención sin necesidad de buscarla" .Dijo molesto señalándose con el dedo la cicatriz en forma de rallo de la frente.

"¡OH! Lo siento" .Se disculpó la muchacha enrojeciendo.

Harry le sonrió. "No te preocupes, no lo he dicho para incomodarte"

Los tres se sentaron, siendo estrechamente vigilados por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque nadie parecía tener intención de acercarse.

Un enorme bulto color canela se precipitó sobre ellos, saliendo desde detrás de un sofá y pasando por entre las patas de una de las mesas donde algunos alumnos terminaban una redacción. Le saltó a Hermione sobre el regazo, se acomodó ronroneando y miró de soslayo a Harry con su fea cara aplastada.

"Hola Crookshanks" .Murmuró Harry sonriendo al felino.

El gato patizambo de Hermione lo miró unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse aún más en la falda de la muchacha.

Tras esta pequeña intervención permanecieron sentados en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodos por tantas miradas, cuando el retrato se abrió y Ginny apareció por el hueco.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los de Harry, se tensó por un instante y rápidamente dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

"Harry, ¿me podrías explicar una cosa?" .Preguntó Ron, sobresaltando al muchacho que se había quedado mirando el punto por el que Ginny había desaparecido.

"Claro Ron, dime"

Ron se quedó un instante en silencio, con la vista perdida, como si buscara en su mente las palabras exactas con las que formular su pregunta.

"¿Cómo es posible que en tu mundo te vayas a casar con mi hermana?" .Preguntó finalmente mirando a Harry a los ojos.

El muchacho lo observó detenidamente durante unos instantes. Para su sorpresa, las orejas de Ron continuaban del mismo color que siempre y en su expresión no se advertía más que simple curiosidad.

"Pues Ron, en mi mundo, tu hermana y yo somos novios desde mi sexto curso" .Explicó. "Para ser sincero, tu hermana estaba enamorada de mi desde que me vio por primera vez" .Admitió algo avergonzado. "Pero era muy vergonzosa cuando estaba conmigo y a penas cruzamos unas pocas palabras hasta cuarto curso. Recuerdo que cuando yo entraba en alguna habitación en la que ella se encontraba, se ponía colorada como un tomate y todo lo que llevaba en las manos se le caía" .Dijo con una risita.

"¡Merlín! ¡Es Harry Potter!" .Se mofó Ron poniendo voz aguda.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada, pero a Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, y le dio un codazo a ambos.

"¡Hombres!" .Bufó malhumorada. "Tu estás hablando de tu novia. Y tu de tu hermana" .Los señaló lanzando chispas por los ojos.

"Lo siento Hermione" .Se disculparon sobándose las costillas.

La muchacha asintió satisfecha y le hizo una seña a Harry para que continuase su historia.

"Pues bien" .Continuó aún frotándose el costado. "Durante mi quinto curso, la Hermione de mi mundo le aconsejó que se relajara frente a mi, que fuese ella misma y que saliese con otros chicos" .Dijo sonriéndole a la joven de pelo castaño que aún sonreía satisfecha de si misma. "Así que Ginny comenzó a salir con Michael Corner"

"¡¿Ese idiota de Ravenclaw!?" .Exclamó Ron con las orejas coloradas, interrumpiendo a Harry.

"Ronald, que está hablando de su Ginny, no de la nuestra" .Le recordó Hermione rodando los ojos.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Después de todo, fuese el mundo que fuese, Ron continuaba siendo Ron.

"Pues bien, yo aquel año, tuve un breve romance con Cho Chang, si a aquello se le puede llamar así" .Continuó relatando.

"¿Con esa llorona?" .Preguntó esta vez Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry. "Pero si esa tía es idiota, no sé como pudiste fijarte en ella, Harry"

"Hermione, que está hablando de su mundo" .Se mofó Ron, callando de golpe al recibir la furibunda mirada de la muchacha.

"Pues no fue hasta mi sexto curso, cuando encontré a Ginny besándose con Dean Thomas…"

"¡Que habla del de su mundo!" .Exclamó Hermione tirando de la túnica de Ron hacia abajo para sentarlo de nuevo, que se había puesto en pie con las orejas mas rojas que nunca, dispuesto a cometer un asesinato.

"Si, yo en mi mundo pensé igual" .Dijo Harry rememorando en su mente aquellos momentos. "Pero por suerte para mi, Ginny y Dean cortaron y un día, después de un partido de quidditch la besé"

"¿Así sin más?" .Preguntó Hermione con una risita divertida.

Harry asintió.

"¡Genial!" .Exclamó Ron dando un puñetazo al aire. "¡Como todo un hijo de merodeador!"

"Y delante de toda la sala común" .Matizó sonriente, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza divertida y Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda.

"Lo que no entiendo es por que el Harry de nuestro mundo no consigue nada con ella" .Murmuró Ron extrañado.

Hermione bufó. "Ron, Harry no para de hacerse el chulo y prepotente delante de ella. Tu no, Harry, me refiero a nuestro Harry" .Matizó girándose para mirarlo.

"Tranquila, lo había pillado" .Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero explícame eso. ¿Cómo es mi yo de este mundo?" .Preguntó interesado.

"Hermione se mordió el labio inferior algo dubitativa. "Pues verás Harry, en cierta forma sois muy parecidos, pero por otra parte… sois completamente distintos" .Dijo intentando explicarle. "Nuestro Harry es un buen chico, y muy noble, pero no ha vivido lo que tu, y tienes que recordar que se ha criado con James Potter y Sirius Black como padrino"

"¡eh! Que Sirius y James son geniales" .Se quejó Ron indignado.

"Si, Ron, si sé que son estupendos, pero tendrás que admitir, que si nuestro Harry de verdad quiere conquistar a tu hermana, deberá madurar un poco. Ginny le tiene cariño a Harry, se conocen de hace muchos años, prácticamente desde siempre. Pero no soporta cuando se comporta tan arrogante y presumido"

Ron quedó pensativo un instante y lentamente asintió.

"Entonces puedo deducir que mi otro yo, es la copia adolescente de James Potter y sirius Black en el colegio" .Dijo finalmente Harry con una leve sonrisa.

El joven ya se había esperado algo así por los comentarios que había escuchado desde que había aparecido en aquel mundo, y aquello tan solo se lo confirmaba. Y aunque a él no le gustaba ser así, se alegraba de que al menos su otro yo hubiese tenido una infancia feliz con sus padres y padrino.

"Si" .Admitió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Pero ojala madurase de una vez, por que si no, no avanzará nada con Ginny"

"Tranquila, si vuestro Harry está en mi mundo, mi Ginny lo va a hacer madurar a base de bien" .Dijo con una sonrisita que hizo que Hermione soltase una carcajada.

"Bueno chicos, ya es tarde" .Sentenció poniéndose en pie. "Mejor será irnos a dormir, que mañana tenemos clase"

La mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor ya se había marchado y los pocos que aún quedaban ya no les prestaban la mínima atención.

"¿Sabes Hermione? Creo que ese tipo de cosas son las que menos me gusta que se parezcan a mi mundo" .Dijo Harry cansinamente mientras se ponía en pie.

La muchacha se puso colorada y le dio una colleja antes de atravesar a paso vivo la sala común y desaparecer por las escaleras.

"Esa ha sido buena, compañero" .Lo felicitó Ron entre risas. "Vamos al dormitorio y te digo cual será tu cama"

Juntos subieron a los dormitorios, donde los demás ocupantes ya dormían. Harry echó un vistazo y comprobó que las tres personas con las que compartían dormitorio eran Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Con una sonrisa por encontrar más semejanzas en aquel mundo, se desvistió y sin poder ponerse el pijama (por que la ropa del otro Harry le venía pequeña) se tumbó en la cama y corrió los doseles.

"Buenas noches Harry" .Dijo Ron con voz tenue ya acostado en su cama.

"Buenas noches Ron" .Respondió, pero no se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Aunque se sentía más que agotado por todo lo que había pasado aquel día, multitud de recuerdos y pensamientos rondaban su mente. La conversación con dumbledore, el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con la Ginny de aquel mundo y la posterior conversación con Ron y Hermione no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Estiró el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y cogió su varita y la pequeña cajita que había llevado todo el día en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"Lumos" .Murmuró, y la punta de su varita se encendió, iluminando tenuemente su cama, oculta por los doseles escarlatas y dorados.

Con la mano que tenía libre, abrió la oscura tapa de la cajita. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el anillo de oro con pequeños rubís engastados que destellaba intensamente, recortado contra el fondo de terciopelo negro con el que estaba forrado el interior del pequeño estuche.

No quería ser pesimista, pero algo le decía que tardaría mucho tiempo en poder ponerle a su Ginny aquel anillo en el dedo. Al parecer, por mucho que se esforzase, el destino no hacía más que separarlos.

Suspiró profundamente, cerró la pequeña cajita con un golpe seco, apagó la varita y volvió a dejarlo todo sobre la mesita de noche antes de acomodarse en la almohada y quedarse dormido.

-"—"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

El silencio había caído sobre La Madriguera como una mortaja tras las breves explicaciones de Ron. Las caras de incredulidad de los presentes eran todo un espectáculo.

Harry no comprendía en absoluto lo que había sucedido y aún estaba intentando adaptarse a su nueva situación. Paseó la mirada por los presentes y se detuvo en la Ginny de aquel mundo.

Aunque vestía una túnica sencilla para estar por casa, era más que evidente la diferencia entre la Ginny de su mundo y esta. La joven que se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón de La Madriguera, estaba mucho más… Crecida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y Harry le sonrió seductoramente como tantas otras veces, a lo que Ginny tan solo frunció el entrecejo y volvió a fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

"Bueno" .Rompió el silencio la señora Weasley. "Harry, querido, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos tranquilamente a la mesa con una taza de te cargado y nos cuentas lo que estabas haciendo antes de aparecer aquí?"

Harry le sonrió con cariño y asintió. Será un placer señora Weasley" .Dijo acercándose a la mesa y dejando a la señora Weasley encantada y al resto de la familia con los ojos como platos.

Siempre que en su mundo había ido a casa de los Weasley o éstos habían visitado a los Potter en el valle de Godric, la señora Weasley lo había tratado como un hijo más; y al parecer, en este mundo no iba a ser la excepción. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerle ese cariño y respeto? Además que no debía olvidar que será su futura suegra, y como le habían dicho Canuto y su padre, siempre hay que estar a bien con la madre de su futura esposa.

El resto de la familia no tardó más que unos pocos minutos en sentarse a la mesa con el muchacho. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose entre sí y a Harry por turnos, hasta que la señora Weasley volvió con una humeante tetera y varias tazas en una bandeja.

"Harry, querido. ¿Podrías comenzar contándonos que estabas haciendo antes de venir?" .Comenzó la señora Weasley una vez que el te estuvo servido.

Con parsimonia, Harry bebió un sorbo de su taza bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se relamió y asintió sonriente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Me encontraba en Hogwarts" .Comenzó. "Ya habíamos terminado las clases de aquel día y había salido con Ron y Hermione a dar una vuelta por el lago. Nos encontrábamos charlando junto a la orilla, cuando me di cuenta que un pequeño grupito de Slytherin encabezados por la serpiente asquerosa de Malfoy…"

"¡Harry, esa boca!" .Regañó la señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo en su dirección.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. "Perdón señora Weasley, no volverá a suceder" .Se disculpó adoptando la sonrisa seductora que Sirius le había enseñado para librarse de problemas.

La señora Weasley parpadeó muy rápido y se sonrojó.

"No te preocupes cariño, sigue con tu relato" .Dijo aún algo sofocada y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

A su lado e intentando pasar desapercibidos, Ron y George se intentaban incrustar el puño en la boca para no romper a carcajadas. Por su parte el señor Weasley miraba anonadado a su mujer y reía disimuladamente echando fugaces miradas a Harry que aún continuaba poniendo cara de inocencia.

Harry miró hacia el extremo de la mesa donde Ginny y Hermione se habían sentado y rápidamente volvió la vista hacia la señora Weasley. Ambas jóvenes lo miraban como si estuviesen a punto de morderlo.

"Bien, como iba diciendo" .Dijo evitando desviar los ojos hacia las muchachas. "Malfoy y el resto de su grupito se habían acercado, pero yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no me dio tiempo a sacar mi varita. Malfoy me lanzó un hechizo repulsor y me lanzó al lago. Cuando conseguí salir, me encontré aquí" .Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Malfoy te atacó sin mas?" .Preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

"No exactamente" .Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. "Supongo que quería vengarse por que en clase de transformaciones hice que su túnica se convirtiese en un tutú rosa de bailarina muggle"

Ron y George no pudieron aguantar y acabaron rodando por los suelos. La señora Weasley hacía visibles esfuerzos por aguantarse, aunque las comisuras de sus labios tiraban insistentemente hacia arriba. El señor Weasley reía sin disimulo, aunque no tanto como sus hijos. Y para su sorpresa y deleite, Hermione y Ginny reían a carcajadas, apoyadas la una en la otra.

"Bueno Harry, querido. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de tu mundo?" .Preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley una vez que tras varios minutos las risas de todos habían cesado por completo.

"Pues no sé que contarle, señora Weasley" .Dijo Harry rascándose distraídamente la nuca. "Yo no veo grandes diferencias con mi mundo salvo que aquí sois mas mayores y que a George le falta una oreja" .Se encogió de hombros. "Pero estando en guerra como estamos no es algo que me haya Sorprendido. Quien sabe si cuando vuelva a mi mundo encuentre al George de allí también así"

Ante estas palabras todos palidecieron y la temperatura pareció descender varios grados.

"¿En tu mundo Voldemort aún vive?" .Para la sorpresa de Harry, fue Ginny la que con voz estrangulada rompió aquel silencio.

"Si, claro" .Confirmó Harry extrañado. "¿Es que aquí no?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero sin que el color volviese a sus rostros.

"Harry, en nuestro mundo, Voldemort murió en el verano de hace dos años" .Dijo finalmente el señor Weasley mirándolo fijamente.

Harry no sabía que decir ante aquello. Tras tantos años, en aquel mundo por fin disfrutaban de la paz.

"Eso es fantástico" .Dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Quién se cargó al final al bastardo?"

En aquella ocasión ni si quiera la señora Weasley frunció el entrecejo ante su vocabulario.

"Fue tu otro yo, el Harry de nuestro mundo el que lo venció por fin" .Respondió Ginny con evidente orgullo en la voz.

La boca de Harry se abrió en sorpresa. "¿Y como fue que lo hizo?" .Preguntó asombrado.

"Hubo una gran batalla en Hogwarts" .Aclaró Ron con voz ronca. "El castillo quedó destruido casi por completo. Todos luchamos contra los mortífagos y muchos murieron, entre ellos Fred"

El silencio volvió a caer en el salón de La Madriguera más aplastante que nunca. El brillo de los ojos de todos había desaparecido por completo. Harry tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Aunque el Fred que había muerto en aquella batalla no era el de su mundo, se le hacía difícil imaginarse la vida sin uno de los gemelos. Desde pequeños siempre se habían llevado muy bien, e incluso su padre y Sirius (y en menor medida Remus) habían colaborado con ellos cuando salieron de Hogwarts, para montar aquella tienda de bromas que en poco tiempo ya estaba cosechando un éxito rotundo.

"Lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea" .Consiguió decir tras tragar saliva un par de veces más.

"Gracias cariño" .Le agradeció la señora Weasley con los ojos brillantes.

"Bueno, ¿y vosotros a que os dedicáis?" .Preguntó para romper la tensión.

"Yo trabajo de auror en el ministerio" .Dijo Ron inmediatamente, aferrándose a aquella escusa para cambiar de tema. "Soy compañero de tu otro yo"

"Eso es genial" .Dijo Harry asombrado. "¿Y tu, Hermione?"

"yo trabajo en el comité de regulación de las criaturas mágicas" .Respondió la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

"No te ofendas Hermione, pero eso suena un poco aburrido" .Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Ron soltó una risita al igual que George y Ginny, pero Hermione los calló a todos tan solo con una mirada.

"Yo soy cazadora en las Holyhead arpies" .Dijo Ginny ignorando la ceñuda mirada de Hermione.

"¡Ostras pelirroja!" .Exclamó Harry. "Eso si que es un trabajo"

Hermione lo miró como si quisiera estrangularlo mientras Ginny tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry le sonrió seductoramente a Hermione, pero o él no lo hizo bien, o ella era inmune a sus encantos.

Se despeinó el pelo nerviosamente comenzando a temer por su vida cuando tras unos segundos Hermione ni si quiera había pestañeado.

"Bueno chicos, ya va siendo hora de ir a la cama, que se está haciendo tarde" .Sentenció la señora Weasley, salvándole la vida a Harry.

"¡Me pido con la pelirroja!" .Se apresuró a pedir Harry alzando la mano como si en clase buscasen compañero para algún ejercicio.

Ron y George volvieron a soltar una carcajada, a la vez que Ginny lo miraba como hasta hacía unos segundos lo miraba Hermione.

"Harry cariño, tu puedes dormir en el dormitorio de Ron" .Sentenció la señora Weasley como si Harry no hubiese intervenido para nada. "Hermione, ¿Tu te quedas a dormir?"

"Si no le importa, señora Weasley" .Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

"A mi que me va a importar, ya sabes que esta es tu casa" .Repuso la mujer sonriéndole maternalmente. "Puedes dormir con Ginny como siempre"

"Muchas gracias, voy a avisar en casa por la red flu para que no se preocupen" .Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la chimenea.

"Bueno, pues yo voy a montar la cama de Hermione" .Dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?" .Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ginny ni se inmutó, se limitó a comenzar a subir los escalones sin molestarse si quiera en contestar.

"Vas a tener que currártelo mucho Harry" .Se mofó Ron bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su madre.

"Vaya, a este paso no vamos a hacer abuelos a tus padres" .Dijo Harry en voz alta.

Ginny se detuvo antes de girar la esquina en el siguiente tramo de escalera y respiró profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y mirar con frialdad directamente a Harry.

El joven tragó saliva sabiendo que se había metido en un buen lío.

Todos en el salón se habían quedado observando en silencio la escena, esperando lo que iba a suceder. De pronto y sin que Harry a penas viese más que un borrón, Ginny había metido la mano en su túnica, había sacado su varita y con una sonrisa que daba auténtico terror, le apuntaba directamente al rostro. Hubo un pequeño chasquido, un fogonazo y de pronto Harry se encontró en el suelo, apartándose de la cara un montón de murciélagos que le brotaban de la nariz.

Era el mejor mocomurciélago que le habían lanzado jamás. La habilidad con la varita de aquella Ginny superaba en mucho a la de su mundo.

"Así no nos harás tíos pronto" .Sentenció George riéndose a carcajadas mientras cancelaba con su varita el hechizo de su hermana.

Harry se puso en pie y se acomodó la túnica, mientras Ron y George se desternillaban, la señora Weasley recogía las tazas y la tetera como si nada hubiese sucedido y el señor Weasley disimulaba una risita mientras limpiaba parsimoniosamente sus gafas con la túnica.

Miró hacia la escalera, pero la joven pelirroja ya había desaparecido. Definitivamente en aquel mundo había comenzado con Ginny con tan mal pie como en el suyo propio.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Ginny llegó a su habitación de muy mal humor. No comprendía como aquel joven Harry podía ser tan diferente a su novio. Todo lo que uno era responsable, amable y desinteresado, el otro lo tenía de arrogancia. No sabía como iba a soportarlo aquel tiempo, si tan solo en un par de horas ya le había hechizado.

Resopló con frustración y con la varita hizo aparecer la cama donde dormiría Hermione. Dejó caer la varita sobre su cama y se acercó hasta la ventana, desde donde podía ver el jardín de La Madriguera y donde unos años atrás, el día del cumpleaños diecisiete de Harry, le había dado aquel beso, que aunque fuese un regalo, para ella también había sido su manera de despedirse.

Aquel día el jardín había estado ocupado por la carpa para la boda de Bill. En aquel momento, tan solo podía ver oscuridad.

Una delgada lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ya había aguantado suficiente el tipo por lo que quedaba de noche. De nuevo Harry se había marchado, pero en aquella ocasión no había podido despedirse.

Un cálido brazo le rodeó los hombros desde atrás y Ginny se recostó agradecida contra aquel hombro.

No necesitaba preguntar a quien pertenecía, tan solo una persona la había consolado de aquella manera antes.

"Tranquila" .Susurró Hermione en su oído mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

"¿Tranquila?" .Preguntó con voz estrangulada. "Hermione, Harry ha desaparecido y no sabemos donde está. Podemos suponer que está en el mundo de ese otro Harry, pero no es un consuelo, por que hemos descubierto que en aquel mundo sigue vivo Voldemort"

"Harry sabe cuidarse, Ginny, ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces" .Intentó consolarla Hermione.

"¿Crees que no lo se?" .Preguntó Ginny exasperada separándose de ella y secándose las lágrimas con bruscos movimientos. "¿Crees que no sé de lo que es capaz mi prometido? Toda su vida ha sido lo mismo, Hermione. Siempre escapando de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y sé que no es inmortal, que no es mas que un ser humano, aunque muy talentoso. Pero… ¿Por qué siempre a él?" .Hizo una pausa intentando tomar aire, con la voz rota por las lágrimas. "Hermione, ¿es que no ha sufrido ya bastante? Se suponía que ahora le tocaba vivir feliz, se suponía que hoy me pediría que me casara con él y yo le saltaría encima y lo besaría. Se suponía que íbamos a vivir felices juntos a partir de ahora. Pero en vez de todo eso, ha desaparecido dejando en su lugar a ésta copia barata que en cuanto me descuide me pellizcará el culo y ni si quiera he podido despedirme de él"

Las lágrimas rodaban sin control también por el rostro de Hermione. "Ginny, te comprendo. Harry es como mi hermano, y me gusta tan poco como a ti la situación. Ojala pudiésemos haber ido con él tu hermano y yo, como cuando fuimos en busca de los horrocrucses, pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión está él solo. Y debemos confiar en él, en que volverá a salvo y podrá pedirte que te cases con él"

Ginny la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Lo siento Hermione, no quería que tú también te pusieses así. Es solo que… ¿Por qué siempre le tiene que tocar a él?"

"No lo se Ginny, para eso no tengo respuesta" .Admitió negando con la cabeza. "Pero sé que Harry hará lo posible y lo imposible por volver contigo y ponerte un anillo en el dedo" .Dijo con una sonrisa confiada. "Y cuando menos te lo esperes, me harás tía"

Las dos soltaron una carcajada mientras se secaban las lágrimas.

"Eso espero Hermione, eso espero" .Dijo cerrando la ventana.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama en completo silencio, sumidas cada una en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes Hermione?" .Rompió Ginny aquel silencio cuando estaban ya metidas en la cama y con las luces apagadas.

"¿Qué?" .Preguntó Hermione ya con voz algo adormilada.

"Creo que voy a acabar por matar al Harry adolescente"

Hermione volvió a soltar otra carcajada a la que se unió Ginny.

"Creo que con ese moco murciélago te has pasado un poquito" .Dijo Hermione una vez que las risas se apagaron.

"Lo se, pero no tenía el ánimo como para aguantar tantas tonterías y ése Harry tiene mucha facilidad para sacarme de mis casillas"

"Tienes que ser algo más comprensiva" .Dijo Hermione tras unos segundos de silencio. "La vida de los dos Harry han sido completamente diferentes. Por lo que he deducido, el adolescente no es el niño que vivió. ¿Te has fijado que no tiene la cicatriz?"

"Hermione, ¿Cómo no voy a fijarme en el rasgo más característico y más conocido de mi novio?" .Repuso Ginny algo exasperada.

"Vale, vale, tienes razón" .Se disculpó Hermione. "Pero me refiero a que en su mundo, James y Lily Potter están vivos, al igual que Sirius, y me temo que nuestro invitado no tiene ni idea que aquí todos sus seres queridos están muertos"

"Merlín, no lo había pensado" .Susurró Ginny tapándose la boca con la mano. "Mañana me disculparé con él"

"Me parece una buena idea" .Aprobó Hermione.

"Creo que va a ser un tiempo muy, muy largo" .Musitó acomodándose mejor en la almohada.

"Espero que todo vuelva pronto a la normalidad" .Dijo Hermione acomodándose también para dormir. "Buenas noches" .Deseó finalmente con un leve bostezo.

"Buenas noches, Hermione" .Se despidió Ginny cerrando los ojos.

Parecía que habían pasado días desde que Harry había salido al jardín con sus hermanos, pero lamentablemente tan solo habían pasado unas pocas horas. El tiempo a partir de ahora para Ginny iba a pasar muy, pero que muy lento. Y lo peor de todo era que aquello no había hecho más que comenzar.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!

Me alegro que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y que os esté gustando la historia.

Algunos de vosotros ya me habéis comentado que no aparecen las divisiones entre escenas o puntos de vista y que se hacía confuso. Tengo que decir en mi defensa que estar… están. Pero no aparecen por alguna razón. En este capítulo he probado otro modo a ver si cuela y se ven. Espero que a partir de ahora si que aparezcan y evitemos las confusiones.

Un saludo muy grande a todos y espero recibir vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o con alguna cosa a mejorar, que también se agradece saber en que estoy fallando.

¡Espero leeros pronto!


	4. capítulo 4: Primer día en el nuevo mundo

Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Harry abrió los ojos y de inmediato tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Ya había amanecido y el fulgurante sol iluminaba con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana. Pequeños aces de luz sesgada se filtraban a través de los doseles de la cama, dándole de lleno en el rostro.

Giró la cabeza rehuyendo la claridad y tras ponerse las gafas que descansaban en la mesita junto a su varita y el pequeño estuche, se incorporó y corrió los doseles del lecho. La habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada y en silencio. Las camas de sus compañeros aún permanecían ocupadas y los informes bultos rebujados aún en las sábanas, respiraban con regularidad.

Harry suspiró y miró la hora en el reloj de oro que la señora Weasley le regalase en su cumpleaños número diecisiete y que había pertenecido a Fabián Prewett. Aún no era hora de levantarse para las clases, pero su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar para ir al ministerio y sabía que una vez despierto, le iba a ser casi imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

No había hecho más que bajar de la cama, cuando sintió un agudo golpe en el pie. Sin querer, le había dado una patada a un baúl nuevo, que como le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, haría que le llegase para aquella mañana.

Frotándose el dedo pequeño del pie con lágrimas en los ojos, deseó que por una vez, las palabras del anciano director fuesen un poco menos literales.

Con curiosidad lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver un juego completo de túnicas y capas del colegio, además de un completo equipo de libros y de ingredientes para pociones. También vio que le habían comprado varias túnicas extra para vestir fuera del colegio y sobre éstas, descansaba una pequeña pero abultada bolsita de piel.

Con creciente curiosidad, Harry tomó la pequeña bolsita y al escuchar el pequeño tintineo arqueó las cejas. Estaba repleta de monedas, y para su asombro, el color que predominó a la luz del sol fue el del oro. La dejó a un lado y sacó algo de ropa interior y una de las túnicas. Necesitaba rápidamente una ducha. Su pequeño remojón en el lago le había dejado un aroma similar al del calamar gigante.

Sabiendo que tenía mucho tiempo aún a su disposición, Harry permaneció bajo la ducha mucho más tiempo del que normalmente se permitiría. No podía creerse todavía que se encontraba en un mundo distinto al suyo y que le tocaría volver a dar clases. Intentó pensar en formas de evadirse de los deberes, pero conociendo al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, no encontró ninguna escusa más que su edad para poder escaquearse, y por supuesto, aquella no sería una escusa válida en lo absoluto.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya vestido con su túnica nueva, el resto de los muchachos comenzaba a despertarse.

"Buenos días compañero" .Saludó Ron entre bostezos. "¿Tienes túnica nueva?"

"Buenos días Ron" .Saludó Harry metiéndose la varita y el estuche con el anillo de Ginny en el bolsillo interior. Siempre que le fuese posible, prefería tener el anillo consigo. No sabía cuando volvería a su mundo y si lo hacía de improviso, no tenía intención de dejarlo atrás. "Si, al parecer me han tomado hasta medidas mientras dormía"

"O eso, o el profesor Dumbledore es socio de Madame Malkin" .Sugirió Ron con una risita.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Aquel Ron tenía mejores salidas que el de su mundo.

"Buenos días Harry" .Saludó Neville mientras se ponía en pie. "¿Es cierto lo que se comentaba por ahí? Dicen que Malfoy te lanzó al lago" .Pareció a punto de decir algo más, pero justo en aquel momento se fijó realmente en Harry y abrió la boca y los ojos en sorpresa. "¿Te hizo beber crece huesos?"

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. "Es una larga historia, Neville"

"No es tan larga" .Protestó Ron. "Neville, este no es el Harry que conocemos. Al parecer nuestro Harry y éste son de mundos distintos y se han cambiado por una magia extraña y súper poderosa, así que mientras el profesor Dumbledore averigua como volver las cosas a su lugar, éste Harry se queda con nosotros"

El rostro de todos los presentes incluido el de Harry mostraba un asombro patente.

"Pues tenías razón" .Musitó Dean Thomas mirando a Harry de arriba abajo. "No era una explicación tan larga"

Seamus soltó una carcajada y de inmediato el resto se unió a él.

Harry no sabía que habían pasado sus compañeros en este mundo, pero viendo como se tomaban aquella situación, no supo que pensar.

Tras aquel arranque de hilaridad y después de algunos saludos algo extraños, todos se apresuraron en vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

En la sala común ya los esperaba Hermione con la mochila colgada del hombro y rostro impaciente.

"Buenos días chicos. Debemos darnos prisa, que os habéis retrasado" .Saludó cuando llegaron a su altura. "¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Harry?"

"Bien, gracias" .Respondió Harry un poco incómodo. Hermione lo observaba ávidamente, como si fuese a desaparecer poco a poco y quisiese asegurarse de que no le faltaba alguna parte importante de su cuerpo.

"Hermione, deja de mirarlo así, que me estás poniendo nervioso hasta a mi" .Se quejó Ron con las orejas levemente coloradas.

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la vista. "Lo siento Harry" .Se disculpó. "Bueno, vamos antes de que perdáis más tiempo"

Se apresuró a salir por el hueco del retrato mientras Harry y Ron se observaban con las cejas arqueadas.

"¿La de tu mundo es igual?" .Preguntó mientras seguían a la muchacha para no perderla de vista.

"Por suerte o por desgracia, es clavadita" .Suspiró Harry, haciendo que Ron soltase una carcajada y le palmease el hombro.

Recorrieron los pasillos en completo silencio, despertando la curiosidad de los alumnos con los que se cruzaban. Al igual que el día anterior, la mayoría de ellos lo miraban y unos cuantos lo señalaban mientras cuchicheaban con otros compañeros.

A Harry le dio de pronto una enorme sensación de dejabu.

"No puede ser que aún siga el chisme de lo del lago ¿no?" .Preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

"No lo creo, Harry" .Contestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Yo diría que llamas la atención por ti mismo"

"¿a que te refieres?" .Preguntó Ron, al parecer tan intrigado como él.

"¿Es que no lo ves?" .Repuso exasperada señalando a Harry. "Es más que evidente que de ayer a hoy ha crecido casi una cabeza, que es mas ancho de hombros y tiene una cicatriz que no tenía" .Expuso señalando mediante gestos cada una de sus observaciones.

"Pero Hermione, la mayoría ya me vio así ayer tarde" .Repuso, a sabiendas que la muchacha rebatiría aquel argumento.

"Visión selectiva" .Dijo con voz triunfante.

"¿Lo que?" .Preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

"Ayer los alumnos vieron lo que quisieron ver. No se fijaron en tu altura, ni tan siquiera en que vestías como un auror. Solo encontraron a Harry Potter que había salido del lago ¿comprendéis?" .Explicó. "Nosotros nos dimos cuenta enseguida por que eres nuestro mejor amigo y por que vimos de primera mano lo que sucedió. Y Ginny también se dio cuenta cuando la miraste a los ojos, pero al verte de espaldas, le pasó igual que a los demás"

Harry se rascó la nuca distraídamente. Él ni si quiera se había fijado en aquellos detalles ni había sacado una teoría tan rápido, y eso que era mayor que ella al menos cinco años. Estaba más que comprobado, que fuese en el mundo que fuese Hermione siempre sería más inteligente que él.

"¿Sabes, Hermione? Puede que tengas razón. Anoche en la sala común ni si quiera los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta"

La muchacha asintió satisfecha de si misma.

"Siempre lo sabe todo" .Musitó Ron mientras entraban por fin en el gran comedor. "Ella siempre lo sabe todo"

Las mesas estaban dispuestas como de costumbre y los platos y cubiertos de oro brillaban intensamente reflejando la luz del sol. Al fondo del comedor, la mesa de los profesores ya estaba ocupada. Al verlos entrar, el profesor Dumbledore les sonrió y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza que Harry devolvió sin dudar. En el extremo más alejado y sobresaliendo incluso por arriba del sombrero puntiagudo del profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid los observaba con sus oscuros y afables ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Harry lo saludó con la mano tímidamente y el enorme semigigante le devolvió el gesto, siguiéndolos con la vista hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las miradas de todos los alumnos del colegio se clavaban en Harry poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso. Al parecer Hermione tenía razón, y recientemente los alumnos se comenzaban a percatar del cambio que había dado en tan poco tiempo.

Bajo la intensidad de tantas miradas intentó desayunar un poco, pero tras intentar tragar un cuenco de gachas, roer sin ganas un trozo de tocino y haber jugado durante cinco minutos con los huevos revueltos que Hermione le había servido para que intentase comer algo, finalmente desistió y con un fuerte tintineo dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

"Así uno no puede desayunar tranquilo" .Se quejó mientras se servía un enorme vaso de zumo de calabaza, para llevar algo en el estómago. "Si lo llego a saber hubiese ido directo a las cocinas"

"Si te sientes más cómodo, podemos ir allí a la hora de comer" .Sugirió Hermione mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un niño de segundo que había intentado acercarse para verlo mejor. "Aunque creo que una vez que todo el mundo haya confirmado ya sus teorías de por que estás tan cambiado, todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Supongo que tienes razón" .Suspiró pesadamente. "De todos modos, ya debería de estar acostumbrado a estas cosas"

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba. Era una sensación muy extraña, puesto que todo el mundo hacía lo mismo, pero haciendo caso a su intuición como de costumbre, alzó la vista y miró hacia el otro extremo de la enorme mesa de Gryffindor. Su mirada chocó una vez mas con la castaña de Ginny, pero en esta ocasión, la joven pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada con curiosidad hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó intensamente y hundió la cabeza en su plato cortando el contacto visual.

"Ginny actúa muy raro" .Dijo Ron siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria de la mirada de Harry. "Nunca la había visto así"

"No puedo asegurarlo, por que anoche no hablé con ella. Pero creo que a parte de nosotros, del profesor Snape y del director Dumbledore, ella fue la única que se percató de inmediato de que algo pasaba con Harry" .Explicó la muchacha. "Pero esto sucedió después de burlarse de ti en medio del pasillo" .Añadió con una risita. "Supongo que está algo avergonzada"

"Casi me recuerda a la Ginny que se ponía nerviosa nada más verme" .Comentó Harry pensativo. "Solo que a ésta aún no se le caen las cosas de las manos"

"Seguramente luego querrá saberlo todo y me preguntará" .Dijo Hermione dejando también los cubiertos sobre el plato, aunque a diferencia de él, ella si que había desayunado.

Harry asintió y terminó de beberse el zumo de calabaza.

"Potter" .Lo llamó a sus espaldas la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"Buenos días profesora McGonagall" .Saludó Harry dándose media vuelta en el banco para mirar a la mujer.

La cara de asombro que se dibujó en su semblante no tenía precio.

"Merlín, Albus nos lo contó anoche, pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos" .Dijo asombrada. "Te traigo tu horario, o mas bien el horario del otro Harry, para que sepas las clases que tienes"

Harry asintió y cogió el pergamino que la mujer le tendía. "Gracias"

"No hay de que, señor Potter" .Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de dar más de dos pasos se detuvo y dio de nuevo media vuelta. "¿Por casualidad usted no jugará al quidditch al igual que su otro yo de este mundo?"

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo. "En mi mundo era el buscador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor"

Los ojos de la profesora McGonagall brillaron de alegría. "Entonces le avisaré para mantener una pequeña charla, señor Potter"

Dicho esto y sin esperar ni si quiera el asentimiento de Harry, dio media vuelta y volvió sin vacilar y con paso triunfante a la mesa de profesores.

"Si vas a jugar al quidditch, necesitarás la Saeta de Fuego de tu otro yo" .Comentó Ron distraídamente llenando de tomate la tercera tanda de salchichas que iba a meterse entre pecho y espalda.

"¿Mi otro yo tenía una Saeta de Fuego?" .Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Adoro esa escoba"

"Supongo que si se lo decimos a la profesora McGonagall, podrán prestártela" .Comentó Hermione. "Después de todo, y si lo miras desde cierta perspectiva, se podría decir que la escoba también es en parte tuya"

Bajo las miradas de curiosidad que se habían multiplicado tras la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que Ron acabase de desayunar. En un par de ocasiones, Harry volvió a notar la mirada de Ginny, pero no volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla.

Salieron del gran comedor a paso rápido, pues aunque habían llegado con tiempo de sobra, al esperar que Ron terminara de cebarse ya se les había echado la hora encima.

Para mejorar la mañana, si no había tenido suficiente con las miradas y los cuchicheos, acababa de enterarse que su primera clase era de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Debería pasar dos horas con los de Slytherin y aguantando a Snape, que como en su mundo, aquel año también era el profesor.

Había intentado autoconvencerse de que él no era el otro Harry y que Snape lo sabía, así que muy posiblemente lo trataría como a cualquier otro estudiante, pero sus escasos esfuerzos se evaporaron en el mismo instante en el que el trío entró en el aula y el profesor los recibió con una sonrisa torcida.

"Llegáis tarde" .Declaró con satisfacción. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno"

Durante un instante las miradas de Harry y el profesor se cruzaron, y el muchacho lo supo de inmediato. En aquel mundo no sería igual, sería peor que en el suyo. Para Severus Snape, Harry Potter era la versión reducida de James Potter, y por desgracia, él acababa de tomar el relevo de su otro yo.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sin decir nada siguió a Ron y Hermione hasta un pupitre vacío.

"Ya que el señor Potter se ha dignado a aparecer por fin, creo que podremos dar por comenzada la clase" .Dijo el profesor Snape con un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta del aula con un suave movimiento de varita. "Hoy vamos a continuar con lo que estuvimos viendo el último día" .Hizo una pequeña pausa y caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Harry. "Señor Potter, como usted no estaba aún en nuestro mundo, le haré un breve resumen" .Los de Slytherin se desternillaban de risa, encabezados como siempre por Malfoy, que como en su mundo, iba flanqueado por Crabbe y Goile. "Estuvimos viendo los hechizos no verbales. ¿Podría decirme para que sirve utilizar un hechizo no verbal?"

A su lado, Hermione alzó la mano de inmediato, pero ni Harry ni Snape, que se miraban fijamente a los ojos le hicieron caso. Hasta el momento no había sentido que el amargado profesor hiciese uso de la lejilimancia, pero por si las moscas, Harry había alzado sus barreras de oclumancia.

"Claro que si profesor" .Contestó, intentando que su voz no trasmitiese la rabia que le estaba haciendo sentir. Que aquel hombre hubiese sido la persona más valiente que Harry había conocido era indiscutible, pero por muy valiente que fuese, tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas. "Al ejecutar un hechizo no verbal, es decir, sin pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de dicho hechizo o encantamiento, tenemos la ventaja de que nuestro oponente no sabe como vamos a atacar, además de que podemos actuar mucho más rápido, ya que nuestro pensamiento es mas rápido que la voz"

Tras sus palabras el rostro del profesor Snape permanecía inmutable, pero el resto de la clase lo miraban asombradísimos, incluidos Ron y Hermione.

"Al parecer, en tu mundo para ser auror se aprende bien lo básico" .Musitó entre dientes. Dio media vuelta y volvió a colocarse frente a toda la clase. "Ahora que hemos comprobado que el señor Potter está al nivel del resto, vamos a ponernos en pie y vamos a organizar pequeños duelos para desarmarnos, utilizando solo encantamientos no verbales, que como bien ha dicho el señor Potter, significa que deberán hacerlo sin decir el encantamiento en voz alta"

Tras estas palabras del profesor, volvieron a escucharse risitas de la parte de los de Slytherin, aunque en esta ocasión sonaron algo forzadas.

Cuando todos estuvieron en pie, el profesor agitó su varita y las mesas se amontonaron en el extremo más alejado del aula.

"Bien, para comenzar, veamos que tal se les da la práctica en el mundo del señor Potter" .Anunció Snape con una sonrisa maníaca. "¿Y que tal si lo probamos… con el señor Malfoy?"

Harry suspiró sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de dejabú y caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse en el centro del aula. Malfoy, con una sonrisa confiada se situó frente a él, separados por casi cinco metros de distancia. Aquello le recordaba a su segundo año, cuando todo el mundo pensó que era el heredero de Slytherin por hablar lengua Parsel. Casi esperaba que hiciese aparecer la misma serpiente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y la sonrisa confiada del rubio se ensanchó. A diferencia del Malfoy de su sexto año, que parecía casi todo el tiempo nervioso y enfermizo, el de este mundo gozaba al parecer de la seguridad y arrogancia que el de su mundo había perdido después de que Lucius Malfoy fuese encerrado tras la batalla en el departamento de misterios y que Voldemort le encargase la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

"¡Varitas al frente!" .Bramó el profesor Snape.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la varita al unísono y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Harry inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, como se había acostumbrado a hacer en los duelos que mantenían en el cuartel general de aurores. Malfoy no solo no se la devolvió, sino que sonrió burlón ante su gesto.

"¡Comenzad!" .Exclamó el profesor, dando un rápido paso hacia atrás.

Draco le apuntó con rapidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con una suave sacudida de muñeca y un chorro de luz roja, la varita de Malfoy saltó por los aires, voló en un perfecto arco y cayó suavemente sobre la mano extendida de Harry.

El silencio del aula era tan profundo que durante un instante le pareció haber escuchado el aleteo proveniente de la lechucería que quedaba a bastante distancia de allí. Todos los alumnos, ya fuesen de Gryffindor o Slytherin miraban a Harry con los ojos como platos. Draco se encontraba paralizado, con la mano aún extendida como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ya lo habían desarmado. Tras unos segundos, Harry le lanzó la varita. El muchacho reaccionó justo a tiempo para agarrarla al vuelo. Su rostro, que hasta aquel momento había reflejado incredulidad, fue mutando lentamente hasta volverse completamente inexpresivo, salvo por sus fríos ojos que lo observaban como si Harry fuese un ejemplar perfecto para diseccionar.

"Ha sido un buen duelo" .Dijo en un susurro que llegó a todos los extremos del aula.

Dio media vuelta, se guardó la varita en la túnica y volvió a su posición anterior, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.

El profesor Snape organizó nuevas parejas para practicar y no volvió a mirar a Harry en lo que quedaba de clase. Por supuesto, no le dio ni un solo punto a la casa Gryffindor ni por la respuesta a la primera pregunta, ni por haber desarmado a Malfoy con tanta rapidez. Pero aquello a Harry no le importó lo más mínimo. Estaba más preocupado por la escrutadora mirada del joven Draco Malfoy. Le daba muy mala espina su actitud. No sabía aún que diferencias había con respecto a su mundo. Algo le decía que debería andarse con mucho cuidado con los Slytherin a partir de aquel momento, y más concretamente, con Draco Malfoy y sus amiguitos.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Ginny suspiró y continuó fingiendo que tomaba apuntes. Llevaba más de una hora en clase de historia de la magia y aquel día en especial, le estaba costando concentrarse más de lo debido. El resto de la clase, ignorando al profesor Binns, dormitaba sobre el pergamino que había quedado olvidado prácticamente en blanco sobre el pupitre. Pero a ella se le hacía casi imposible dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo tema desde la noche anterior.

Harry Potter. Y no era que ella pensase demasiado en él, por supuesto. Aunque reconocía que le encantaban sus ojos verdes heredados de Lily, que por cierto y a diferencia de su hijo, era un auténtico ángel. Pero no soportaba aquella manera de hacerse siempre el chulo. Quizá tenía que ver mucho haberse criado con James Potter como su padre y Sirius Black como su padrino, cosa que explicaría muchas de las conductas del muchacho. Pero hasta cierto punto, ya estaba acostumbrada y en el fondo sabía que era un buen chico, aunque aún un inmaduro.

Pero aquel no era el asunto. El día anterior, había circulado un chisme por todo el castillo. Decían que Draco Malfoy, como venganza por haber sido ridiculizado por Harry en clase de transformaciones, se le había acercado en los terrenos y lo había lanzado en medio del lago.

Ginny reconocía que se había reído a carcajadas cuando le habían contado que Harry lo había dejado vestido con un tutú rosa de Bailarina muggle. A su entender, aquel que llamara años atrás sangre sucia a Hermione, se merecía aquello y mucho más.

Claro que también se rió al pensar en el egocéntrico Harry Potter empapado de pies a cabeza y así fue como lo buscó para intentar bajar aquel ego, que algún día lo haría caer de bruces por el peso.

Lo que ella no se esperaba, era lo que ocurrió cuando lo encontró y que no la dejaría dormir ni a penas concentrarse en las clases.

Lo había encontrado caminando hacia la sala común, como siempre acompañado por Ron y Hermione, y sin fijarse en nada más, lo había ridiculizado. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró… nunca pensó sentirse así.

Aquel era Harry Potter, no había duda de ello, pero no era el que ella conocía. Era más alto, más musculoso y sus facciones estaban más definidas, como las de un adulto.

Pero lo que más la chocó no fue aquello, ni que fuese vestido con túnica de auror (cosa en la que en un principio ni se había dado cuenta) si no sus ojos. Eran idénticos a los de Lily Potter, pero los de aquel Harry eran serios y de alguna forma melancólicos. No sabría describir que fue lo que sintió cuando se miraron, pero aquellos ojos tan serenos y tan duros a la vez la hicieron enmudecer. Después de unos segundos, le sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, carente totalmente de la arrogancia a la que estaba acostumbrada, la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó, dejándola estupefacta en aquel pasillo.

Durante el desayuno de aquella mañana, ya era evidente para todo el mundo que aquel no era el Harry que todos conocían. Se había limitado a sentarse con Ron y Hermione e intentar desayunar bajo las escrutadoras miradas. Durante unos segundos habían vuelto a mirarse a los ojos, y hasta que se percató de ello, había estado perdida en aquellos orbes esmeralda, intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta que la atormentaba.

Suspiró nuevamente y dejó la pluma sobre el pupitre. No merecía la pena fingir más, de todos modos, el profesor Binns ni si quiera prestaba atención a que la mayor parte de la clase roncaba. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y miró distraídamente a través de la ventana, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque prohibido que se mecían suavemente con la brisa, hasta que el sonido que anunciaba el final de la clase la sobresaltó. Recogió el pergamino que había estado decorando con dibujos de escobas, la tinta y la pluma, lo guardó todo en la mochila y sin esperar ni a Colin ni a Demelza salió del aula. Se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Se enteraría de la verdad costase lo que costase.

Corrió a través de los pasillos, cruzó a través de varios tapices y subió la escalera esquivando a los alumnos que salían de clase hasta alcanzar el corredor donde se encontraba el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Llegó justo cuando el grupo de Gryffindor salía de la clase del profesor Snape. Muchos cuchicheaban excitadísimos algo sobre un duelo, enfatizando con gestos y simulando que perdían la varita. No alcanzó a escuchar más que las palabras Harry y rubio oxigenado, pero no le hizo falta entender más para hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que había sucedido.

Por fin, tras un pequeño grupo de Slytherin que también cuchicheaban pero en voz aún mas baja, salió el Harry que se suponía que venía de otro mundo, y tras él venían Ron y Hermione.

El joven caminaba pensativo. Fruncía el entrecejo y con una mano se acariciaba inconscientemente la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

Pasó de largo sin ni si quiera darse cuenta de su presencia, pero en aquel momento no le importó demasiado, por que algo llamó su atención. El último en salir fue Draco Malfoy, que fulminaba con la mirada a Harry mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, ajeno a la ira del rubio.

"Hola Ginny" .La saludó Hermione deteniéndose un momento mientras Ron le hacía un gesto indicándole que él seguiría a Harry. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Hermione, tenemos que hablar" .Dijo tomándola del brazo. "Vamos a un sitio menos concurrido"

Hermione asintió y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, ambas jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar al baño más cercano que por suerte o por desgracia, era el de Myrtle la llorona.

"Así mejor" .Musitó Ginny algo dubitativa. "Aquí seguro que no hay nadie"

Como de costumbre, estaban aparentemente desalojados y casi en desuso. Los lavabos estaban polvorientos, y algunos de los espejos se encontraban agrietados. Pocas chicas eran las que entraban allí y las que lo hacían, era por pura necesidad. Pero debido a esto, aquel era uno de los mejores lugares para hablar en privado, sin miedo a que nadie lo escuchara.

"¿Qué querías?" .Preguntó Hermione dejando la mochila en el suelo y acercándose a uno de los lavabos que tenía el espejo intacto para arreglarse el pelo que se le había enmarañado más de lo normal. "¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"No, nada de eso" .Dijo desestimando la pregunta con un ademán y asegurándose de que ni si quiera Myrtle rondaba por los baños. "Quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado con Harry"

Los dedos de Hermione se detuvieron entre varios de sus rizos y suspiró.

"Ya lo has visto, y por el colegio han corrido rapidísimo los rumores" .Dijo girándose para mirarla y apoyando la espalda en el lavabo. "Este Harry no es el de nuestro mundo. Al parecer, no se sabe aún como, nuestro Harry y éste, se han intercambiado de mundo"

"¿Pero como ha podido suceder eso?" .Preguntó incrédula.

"No tengo ni idea" .Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ni si quiera el profesor Dumbledore sabe como ha podido suceder. Mientras investiga, le ha dicho a este Harry que tomase el lugar de el otro, ya que en este mundo no tiene nada ni a nadie"

"Dicho de ese modo, suena muy triste" .Susurró´Ginny avergonzada por como lo había tratado la noche anterior.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron. "Ginny, no tienes ni idea" .Se pasó la manga por los ojos, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. "Anoche fuimos a hablar con el director, acompañados por el profesor Snape, y no puedes imaginarte lo que nos contó"

"¿Tan malo es?" .Preguntó Ginny preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y volvió a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

"Ginny, en el mundo del que viene el Harry que has visto, toda su familia está muerta. Ni James ni Lily están vivos" .Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Y aunque no nos lo ha dicho, por su mirada y su forma de hablar, sospecho que Sirius y Remus también murieron"

Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano y sus ojos se humedecieron también. No podía creer que los Potter, sirius y Remus estuviesen muertos.

"Con razón parece tan… serio" .Dijo en un susurro amortiguado aún por la mano.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Pero eso no es todo. Al parecer en su mundo ya no existe quien-tu-sabes, y él fue quien lo derrotó"

"Harry venció a Voldemort?" .Preguntó Ginny ignorando el respingo de Hermione ante el nombre. "¿Cómo lo consiguió?"

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea, aún no nos lo ha contado. Supongo que en pocos días volveremos a reunirnos con el profesor Dumbledore y nos enteraremos de más cosas"

"¿Pero él os ha contado algo a vosotros?" .Preguntó interesada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Nada importante, algunos detalles de su mundo y poco más" .Después de decir esto, miró a Ginny con los ojos chispeantes y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Sabías que éste Harry, es el novio de la Ginny de su mundo?"

"¿Qué?" .Preguntó anonadada.

"Y eso no es todo. Al parecer, justo antes de aparecer en nuestro mundo, iba a pedirle matrimonio"

La cara que debió poner tuvo que ser épica, ya que Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Estás de broma ¿no?"

"Para nada" .Negó efusivamente, meciendo su espesa melena castaña.

"Bueno, si es tan maduro y serio como parece, no me sorprendería que la Ginny de su mundo al final cayese rendidita a sus pies, como el de nuestro mundo suele decir" .Meditó en voz alta.

"Al parecer, es justo al contrario" .Dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Según nos contó anoche en la sala común, fuiste tu la que iba tras él desde bien chiquitita, pero que él no se dio cuenta de ti hasta su sexto curso, que te vio saliendo con Dean Thomas"

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Con Dean Thomas? Vale, reconocía que el chico no estaba mal, pero nunca se había fijado en él de esa forma. Para ser sincera consigo misma, hasta el momento no se había fijado realmente en ningún chico, o al menos, no como para que fuese su novio. Claro que ninguno se atrevía tampoco a decirle nada, por que los pocos que lo habían hecho se encontraron de pronto con excremento de dragón en la ropa interior… y eso como poco.

"¿Entonces ambos Harry son totalmente opuestos?" .Preguntó inclinándose para coger de nuevo la mochila, dándole a entender que no la retendría más tiempo.

Hermione quedó pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con la mochila sostenida en el aire a mitad de camino del hombro. "No sabría que decirte, Ginny. Si los ves a simple vista, son opuestos, como bien has dicho. Pero si te fijas bien, nuestro Harry tiene momentos de madurez que no te esperas, y éste Harry tiene algún que otro pequeño arranque, que por un instante me olvido de que viene de otro mundo y me parece estar con el Harry que me salvó de los Slytherin en primer año y que justo después le lanzaba sonrisas coquetas hasta a la profesora McGonagall" .Terminó de ponerse la mochila en el hombro y suspiró. "Pero puedo asegurarte que éste Harry esconde más de una sorpresa. Deberías haberlo visto en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Desde que entramos en el aula, Snape no dejó de provocarlo y ridiculizarlo para hacerlo saltar como de costumbre. Pero él no solo se tragó su orgullo aunque hubiese querido estrangularlo con su propio cabello grasiento, si no que contestó a la perfección varias preguntas y venció a Malfoy en un duelo que no duró ni medio segundo" .Hizo una pequeña pausa y sacudió la cabeza. "Créeme que éste Harry ha pasado por mucho, y miedo me da de enterarme de todos los detalles"

Ginny asintió pero no se le ocurrió que más podía decir. Juntas salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.

"Tengo que hablar con él" .Dijo finalmente tras varios minutos de caminar en silencio. "Me gustaría disculparme por como lo traté anoche"

Hermione asintió. "Tranquila, lo comprenderá"

Los pasillos ya estaban completamente desiertos, pero Ginny ni si quiera prestaba atención. Su mente divagaba una y otra vez entre lo que Hermione le había contado y lo que había visto en los ojos de aquel Harry. No pudo evitar estremecerse. No sabía lo que había vivido en su mundo como para tener aquella mirada, pero sabía que iba a ver esa expresión durante mucho tiempo.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Harry se despertó aquella mañana y no le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para saber donde estaba. Cada centímetro de superficie que captaba con su campo visual era de un intenso y doloroso color naranja. No sabía si en aquel mundo los Chudley Cannons serían igual de malos que en el suyo, pero dudaba mucho que aquel equipo pudiese jugar bien fuese el mundo que fuese.

Se incorporó en la cama y tanteó hasta encontrar las gafas que la noche anterior había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

No le hizo falta llevarlas puestas para distinguir al bulto que dormía en la cama de al lado, recortado contra la luz que entraba por la ventana. Los ronquidos de Ron eran difíciles de confundir. Se desperezó sonoramente y se apresuró a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

"Buenos días Harry" .Lo saludó la señora Weasley nada más aparecer por el hueco de la escalera. "¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?"

"Buenos días señora Weasley" .Saludó el muchacho sentándose a la mesa. "Muy bien, como siempre"

La mujer le sonrió con cariño y en menos tiempo del que creía posible, ya había puesto frente a él un enorme plato repleto de salchichas, huevos revueltos y algunas tostadas.

"¿No hay nadie despierto todavía?" .Preguntó tras acabarse la primera salchicha.

"Arthur se marchó de madrugada hacia el ministerio y George salió también hacia sortilegios Weasley, que Angelina ya lo esperaba" .Explicó la mujer mientras ponía a lavar varios cacharros. "Ginny salió a correr hace un rato, pero no creo que tarde en volver… mira, parece que ya está ahí"

Harry miró a través de la ventana por la que señalaba la señora Weasley y en efecto, la delgada y menuda silueta de Ginny era inconfundible, sobretodo por el rojo cabello que brillaba intensamente a la luz del sol. Se acercaba trotando suavemente, vestida con lo que parecía un chándal muggle y su cabello iba recogido en una alta cola de caballo que oscilaba a cada zancada.

Al minuto siguiente ya se encontraba en la cocina, respirando con algo de dificultad.

"Buenos días Harry" .Lo saludó. "Mamá, antes de desayunar voy a darme una ducha. No hace falta que me hagas nada, luego me hago yo el desayuno"

"Buenos días Ginny" .La saludó Harry, admirando lo bien que le quedaba a la pelirroja la ropa muggle. "Si quieres, puedo frotarte la espalda"

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando ya temía que iba a volver a sufrir su famoso moco murciélago, la mirada de la muchacha se entristeció y sin decir nada, pasó de largo y se perdió escaleras arriba.

"Esta vez te doy yo" .Gruñó la señora Weasley dándole una colleja. "No sé que hacías en tu mundo, jovencito, pero en este, no voy a permitirte esos comentarios"

"Lo siento señora Weasley" .Se disculpó Harry. "Intentaré que no pase de nuevo"

La mujer lo miró un instante y asintió antes de volver a dar media vuelta y comenzar a hacer el desayuno de Ginny, ignorando lo que la joven le había dicho.

Acababa de terminarse el vaso de zumo de calabaza que le había servido la señora Weasley, cuando Ron apareció por la escalera.

"Buenos días mamá, hola Harry" .Saludó sentándose junto a Harry. "¿Quién más hay despierto?"

"Tu padre y George se fueron de madrugada y Ginny está en la ducha" .Informó la señora Weasley. "Toma Ron, cómete el desayuno que estaba haciendo para Ginny, y ahora haré el suyo"

Ron comenzó a devorar el plato que habían dejado frente a él, mientras su madre volvía a comenzar a freír una nueva tanda de salchichas.

Menos de dos minutos después, en los que Ron casi había acabado con todo el plato, volvió a escucharse pasos bajando la escalera y Hermione apareció en la cocina, aún en pijama y con la espesa melena revuelta.

"Buenos días Molly" .Saludó sonriente. Se acercó rodeando la mesa hasta donde se encontraba Ron, le dio un beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado, ante la desorbitada mirada de Harry. "Buenos días" .Lo saludó la muchacha extrañada por la mirada del joven.

"¿Sois novios?" .Preguntó en vez de devolverle el saludo.

"¿No lo sabías?" .Preguntó Ron con la boca a rebosar con huevo revuelto.

Hermione lo miró con desagrado y le dio una colleja. "No hables con la boca tan llena… y ya que estamos, tampoco te llenes tanto la boca, que después de tantos años sigo sin saber cómo lo haces para no atragantarte"

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo, y eso que fui la que lo engendró" .Dijo la señora Weasley sirviéndole un plato repleto de salchichas a Hermione. "Ten Hermione, cariño. Si quieres algo más, solo tienes que decirlo"

"Con esto será más que suficiente, gracias Molly" .Repuso la joven con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un manotazo a Ron que intentaba quitarle una de sus salchichas.

El pelirrojo tragó lo que llevaba en la boca y se dirigió a Harry. "¿No te lo habíamos contado?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Pero bueno, ya lo sé. Aunque después de la impresión inicial, no me parece tan sorprendente. Los Ron y Hermione de mi mundo están en un constante tira y afloja" .Informó sonriente. "Tengo una apuesta con Sirius a ver cuanto tardan en enrollarse"

Ron y Hermione soltaron una risita.

"Peores que niños" .Musitó la señora Weasley mientras daba vuelta con la sartén a otra tanda de salchichas.

"¿Y que os habéis apostado?" .Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"Si gano yo, Sirius tiene que comprarme la próxima escoba que quiera comprarme, sea cual sea su valor" .Informó con los ojos chispeantes de la emoción. "Y si gana Sirius, tendré que fingir ser su hermano menor del que tiene que cuidar, cuando vaya a ligar con chicas muggles. Según él, así se liga mucho mas, por el factor lástima" .Dijo estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

No sabía si a estas alturas sus dos mejores amigos estaban en algún armario para escobas con algunas prendas de ropa menos, pero esperaba que fuese así, por que como pase sexto sin que acaben juntos, le tocará sufrir las locuras de su padrino.

Ron rompió a carcajadas. "¿Enserio que haces esas apuestas con Sirius?"

"Por supuesto, ¿acaso el Harry de este mundo no?"

Ron dejó de reír, la señora Weasley dejó caer la sartén con los huevos que había comenzado a freír y Hermione lo miró con la misma tristeza con la que Ginny lo había mirado antes de marcharse escaleras arriba.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" .Dijo Harry tras unos segundos de completo silencio.

En aquel momento volvió a escuchar pasos bajando la escalera, y Ginny hizo su aparición, ya vestida con una túnica sencilla, el encendido pelo suelto sobre los hombros y desprendiendo aquel olor a flores que tanto le gustaba al muchacho.

"¿Qué sucede?" .Preguntó deteniéndose al darse cuenta de la tensión que había en la mesa. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Ginny, siéntate" .Pidió Hermione señalando la silla libre que había frente a Harry. "Has llegado justo a tiempo"

Ginny la miró algo extrañada, pero de inmediato pareció comprender y su rostro se ensombreció al igual que el de Hermione. Rodeó la mesa pasando a espaldas de Harry, le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y se sentó en la silla que la joven castaña había señalado.

"¿Sucede algo?" .Preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

Los cuatro rostros lo miraban en silencio, como si esperasen a que alguien diese el primer paso. En aquel momento, Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento y estuvo convencido de que la siguiente conversación no iba a ser nada agradable.

-"-"-"-"-"-"

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!

Me alegro mucho de que sigáis leyendo mi historia y de recibir tantos reviews, favoritos y demás. Por lo que me decís, estáis disfrutando al leer mi historia, al menos tanto como yo escribiéndola. En futuros capítulos espero que siga siendo así, o incluso que lo disfrutéis más.

Lamento no haber contestado anónimos antes, pero aún no me aclaraba mucho con la cuenta y no sabía ni donde mirarlos ni como contestar ni nada. Poquito a poquito. A continuación contestaré algunos de los mensajes anónimos que he recibido en el último capítulo.

Un saludo muy grande a todos.

XohePotter: Me alegro mucho que tengas esa opinión de mi fic y de mi forma de escribir. Siempre es un placer recibir críticas, y si son favorables…. ¡Pues mucho mejor!

Espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas con este capítulo, pero en los siguientes aún profundizaré mucho más en la adaptación de cada Harry con su nuevo entorno. Espero que me digas que te va pareciendo el modo en el que lo voy enfocando. Un saludo muy grande y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Mp potter: ¡Hola! Ha sido toda una sorpresa recibir un comentario en portugués (si no me equivoco). Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que siga gustándote en futuros capítulos. Escribo la respuesta en español, por que aunque lo he entendido todo, prefiero no destrozar tu idioma intentando escribirlo.

Un saludo muy grande y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Jiji 14: bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4. Espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas. En cuanto a Lily… aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que aparezca, pero no te preocupes que aparecerá, y creo que las reacciones te van a gustar.

Respecto a tus PD: si, claro que cuenta. Ajaja. Recibo el review igual, aunque no te lo pueda contestar en persona.

Y muchas gracias por lo de las divisiones. Creo que ya está solucionado. Un saludo muy grande y espero seguir leyéndote.


	5. capítulo 5: Verdades y quidditch

El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos. Nadie parecía saber que decir. Frente a ella, Harry los observaba cada vez más preocupado.

"¿Sucede algo?" .Preguntó finalmente.

Ginny miró hacia su derecha, pero nadie parecía saber como comenzar. Ron y Hermione se lanzaban fugaces miradas preocupadas y su madre se mordía el labio inferior con los ojos brillantes.

Tomó aire y se decidió.

"Harry, hay algo que tenemos que contarte, y no podemos esperar más" .Comenzó Ginny, llamando la atención tanto del joven Harry como del resto de personas sentadas a la mesa. "Por lo que nos has contado y hemos podido ver, las cosas en nuestros mundos han sucedido de forma diferente"

El joven asintió. "De eso ya me he dado cuenta"

"Bien, el caso, es que…" .Ginny hizo una pausa sin saber exactamente como continuar.

"Harry" .Intervino Hermione. "En nuestro mundo, hace ya veinte años, Voldemort desapareció de forma misteriosa, o al menos eso se pensó durante mucho tiempo"

"Pero si en mi mundo en esa ocasión lo vencieron mis padres junto a los de la orden del fénix" .Intervino el muchacho asombrado.

"Harry, hasta ahí queríamos llegar" .Continuó Ginny con voz pausada. "En nuestro mundo fue algo diferente"

"¿Cómo de diferente?" .Preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

Ginny tomó aire y se decidió al fin a contarle la verdad. "En nuestro mundo, la noche de Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, Voldemort fue a valle de Godric y asesinó a James y Lily Potter"

Durante un instante las palabras de Ginny flotaron en el salón de La Madriguera, repitiéndose como un eco. Al principio, Harry pareció inmutable ante aquellas palabras, pero poco a poco, a medida que su significado fue filtrándose en su mente, sus ojos se nublaron y su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente.

"Entonces, ¿mis padres están muertos?" .Preguntó en un susurro.

"Lo siento Harry, pero mucho me temo que si, en nuestro mundo, tus padres, o en este caso los de nuestro Harry, murieron cuando él solo era un niño de un año" .Confirmó Hermione al notar que Ginny no contestaba.

Ginny observaba al joven de pelo indomable que parecía petrificado frente a ella. Era la primera vez desde que estaba en aquel mundo, que no observaba en él ni rastro de la arrogancia y egocentrismo de los que había hecho gala en tantas ocasiones en las pocas horas que llevaba allí. En aquellos momentos, se asemejaba tanto a su homólogo de más edad, que Ginny no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

"¿Y que pasó con el otro Harry?" .Preguntó tras varios momentos de silencio, haciendo que Ginny volviese a la realidad.

"Pues…" .Comenzó Ginny de nuevo, pero miró a su alrededor para asegurarse si debía seguir hablando o no. "Voldemort intentó matar también al otro Harry, pero la maldición rebotó, y acabó con él"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" .Preguntó ahora visiblemente intrigado. "Nadie puede sobrevivir a la maldición asesina"

"Cuando Voldemort mató a James, luego quiso matar al bebé" .Intervino Ron por primera vez. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si perteneciese a alguien de mucha más edad que él. Ginny lo miró de reojo y vio que los azules ojos de su hermano se habían opacado casi tanto como normalmente estaban los de Harry. "Lily se interpuso, y Voldemort le dijo que se apartara, que no tenía por que morir, que solo quería matar al niño" .Al otro extremo de la mesa, su madre comenzó a sollozar en silencio. "Pero Lily no se apartó y Voldemort acabó con ella igual que con James"

"Pero eso no me explica como el otro Harry pudo sobrevivir" .Comentó el joven inclinándose hacia delante.

"Si, lo explica" .Intervino nuevamente Hermione con voz acongojada. "Al Lily sacrificarse para salvar a Harry, le otorgó un escudo de magia antigua y muy poderosa. El amor que Lily sentía por su hijo, grande hasta el extremo de sacrificar su vida por él, le dio un poder con el que Voldemort no contaba. Así que cuando intentó matarlo, el escudo reaccionó, devolviendo la maldición y dejando en Harry tan solo una cicatriz"

"¿Esa es la cicatriz por la que preguntasteis anoche?" .Preguntó a Ron arqueando las cejas.

Ron asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Durante un buen rato, todos permanecieron en silencio, salvo por los ahogados sollozos de su madre.

"Entonces, ¿que pasó con mi otro yo después?"

Todos se miraron nuevamente entre si, dudando que podrían contarle y de que forma hacerlo, para que no fuese un golpe demasiado duro para él.

"Tu otro yo tuvo que quedarse a vivir con los Dursley" .Dijo Hermione"

Harry abrió la boca en asombro. "¿Con tía Petunia?"

Ginny y los demás volvieron a mirarse entre sí dubitativos.

"Supongo que los conoces" .Tanteó Hermione el terreno.

"Por suerte o desgracia" .Sentenció Harry recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. "¿No podían haberme dejado con Sirius o Remus?"

"Lamentablemente, Remus no podía hacerse cargo de ti por ser un licántropo" .Dijo Hermione con los ojos chispeantes de furia.

El rechazo por los hombres lobo la había afectado tanto como el maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos y cada vez que surgía el tema, la joven no podía evitar enojarse.

"¿Y sirius?" .Preguntó suspicaz.

Ginny suspiró. Al parecer, por muy distintos que fuesen en algunas cosas, ambos Harry no eran fáciles de despistar.

"Sirius tampoco pudo hacerse cargo de ti" .Dijo Hermione, continuando la conversación que había dejado a medias. "Cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido con los Potter, supo que Pettigrew los había vendido a Voldemort y fue tras él para cazarlo"

"¿Colagusano vendió a mis padres?" .Preguntó Harry anonadado.

Por enésima vez en aquel rato, se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

"¿En tu mundo Colagusano no era un mortífago?" .Preguntó Ron inclinándose en la mesa hacia el joven que negó fervorosamente con la cabeza.

"No exactamente" .Matizó. "Fue un mortífago, pero no pudo traicionar a sus amigos, así que hizo de espía para la orden del fénix y consiguieron tenderle una trampa a Voldemort y lo mataron"

"¿Esa rata fue valiente?" .Preguntó incrédulo Ron, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de asco e incredulidad a la vez.

"Deduzco que el Pettigrew de este mundo no fue tan valiente ¿no?" .Preguntó el joven sin pestañear.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, incluida su madre, que ya había dejado de llorar.

"¿Y que pasó con Sirius?" .Preguntó, retomando el tema que le interesaba.

"Sirius intentó cazar él solo a Colagusano" .Relató Ron, que seguía inclinado sobre la mesa. "Lo alcanzó en una calle llena de muggles y lo enfrentó. Pero Pettigrew gritó inculpándolo de haber traicionado a tus padres, hizo explotar la calle a su espalda matando a un montón de muggles, se cortó un dedo, se transformó en rata y huyó por la alcantarilla, dejando a Sirius solo en la calle. Para cuando llegaron los aurores, había cientos de testigos que lo habían presenciado todo. Sirius fue a Azkaban y Colagusano fue dado por muerto"

Tras este resumen de los hechos que llevaron a Sirius a permanecer doce años encerrado, el silencio de la sala podría haberse cortado como un cuchillo.

"Toda la comunidad mágica pensó durante mucho tiempo que Sirius era la mano derecha de quien-tu-sabes" .Intervino por primera vez su madre, con la voz aún ronca de haber estado llorando. "Pasó doce años en prisión, hasta que cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en tercer curso, se escapó"

"¿Sirius se escapó de Azkaban?" .Preguntó Harry asombrado, después de haber permanecido en shock durante un buen rato.

Todos en la mesa asintieron y por un instante, Harry sonrió altaneramente, orgulloso del que era su padrino.

¿Y que pasó entonces con mi otro yo?" .Preguntó acomodándose en la silla. "Si vivió con tía Petunia, no debió pasarlo demasiado bien"

"Has dado en el clavo" .Confirmó Ron. "Nosotros no sabemos más que lo que nuestro Harry nos contó, pero él es muy callado con esas cosas. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría nos las ha ocultado" .Mantuvo un corto silencio, tomó aire y continuó. "Para que te hagas una idea, no tenía ni idea de que era un mago, hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts"

"¡Indignante!" .Exclamó el joven poniéndose en pie. "El hijo de James y Lily sin tener ni idea de quien es, el hijo de un merodeador" .Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, despotricando contra los Dursley en voz baja, mientras todos los de la mesa lo seguían con la mirada esperando a que se calmara. "Bien, esto merece una broma al estilo merodeador" .Sentenció, y los ojos volvieron a brillarle con aquella chispa traviesa de la que el Harry de aquel mundo carecía por completo. "Si conozco bien a mi primo y al parecer en este mundo no será muy distinto, podemos convertirlo en un cerdo muy mono" .Murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

"No te embales" .Previno Ron sin poder evitar una risita al imaginarse a Dudley transformado en cerdo. "Aunque sería muy divertido, lamento decirte que en este mundo, Harry y Dudley arreglaron sus diferencias hace algún tiempo y se llevan bien, o todo lo bien que pueden llevarse después de todo lo sucedido"

Ginny resopló demasiado audiblemente.

"Al parecer Ginny no está de acuerdo" .Comentó el joven con una risita.

"Muy observador" .Se mofó Ginny. "Harry lo habrá perdonado, pero yo no soy tan tonta como él. Costará mucho para que yo trague a ese cerdito que le hizo la vida imposible a mi novio"

"Pero Ginny, ya te he dicho muchas veces que si Harry lo perdonó"

"¡No me vengas con tonterías, Hermione!" .Exclamó la pelirroja exasperada. "Sabes tan bien como yo, que Harry es tan noble y comprensivo que incluso habría perdonado a Voldemort si en verdad éste hubiese querido rectificar"

"Bueno, quizá en eso tengas razón, pero no compares a Dudley con Voldemort, que no se pueden comparar. Además que el muchacho no es tan malo, una vez que vio que la magia no era como le habían dicho"

Ginny iba a contestar, pero Harry las interrumpió antes de que comenzasen a discutir.

"Disculpad" .Dijo con voz divertida. "Pero me estabais contando sobre mi otro yo"

Ginny se sonrojó y asintió. "Perdón, Harry" .Tomó aire para relajarse y continuó ella relatando. "Bueno, pues como supondrás, la vida de nuestro Harry no fue muy fácil. Todos lo teníamos como al héroe que mató a Voldemort y durante sus años en el colegio tuvo que pasar muchas pruebas difíciles. Pero una vez que Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, para Harry fue un alivio tener a alguien que hiciese de figura paterna" .En este punto su madre resopló en desaprobación. "Bueno, o algo parecido" .Se corrigió Ginny lanzándole una mirada ceñuda a su madre, que al menos tubo el detalle de ruborizarse. "Durante dos años, Harry pudo comunicarse con Sirius cada vez que algo le preocupaba"

"¿Durante dos años?" .Preguntó el muchacho, despeinándose con nerviosismo el cabello azabache en un acto inconsciente.

Ginny lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya sabía lo que iban a decirle, pero que aún guardaba un mínimo de esperanza de haberse equivocado en sus suposiciones.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a quebrar sus vanas esperanzas. "Si, Harry. Al final del quinto curso de nuestro Harry, Sirius murió en un combate, en el ministerio de magia"

Harry cerró los ojos y de detrás de sus gafas, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su regazo.

Ginny no supo que decirle. No encontraba palabras para hacer que la pena que sentía fuese más llevadera. El joven se había enterado en pocos minutos de que allí no tenía a nadie de su familia.

Esperaron en silencio, mientras el joven permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y pequeñas lágrimas empapándole las mejillas.

"Disculpadme" .Musitó finalmente.

Harry se puso en pie con dificultad y con pasos torpes e inseguros salió al jardín, dejándolos allí sentados.

"¿Creéis que deberíamos ir con él?" .Preguntó Hermione con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había salido el joven.

"No lo se Hermione" .Dijo Ron frotándose los ojos con las manos. "Necesitará tiempo para asimilar lo que ha escuchado. Acuérdate como estaba nuestro Harry cuando se enteró de la muerte de Sirius"

Todos se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo. Aquella época de la vida de Harry no fue agradable para ninguno de ellos.

"Voy a buscarlo" .Sentenció Ginny tras unos segundos. "Voy a Hablar con él"

"Ginny, cariño. Déjale un tiempo de estar solo, de mientras puedes desayunar, que aún no has probado bocado"

"Lo siento mamá, pero no tengo hambre" .Se puso en pie, ignorando las réplicas de su madre y salió por la puerta, siguiendo al muchacho.

El sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, casi alcanzando su cenit. Las sombras de los árboles y arbustos del jardín casi habían desaparecido por completo. Ginny miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba alejándose de la casa, buscando al muchacho y esperando que no hubiese salido de las protecciones ni le hubiese dado por desaparecerse merlín sabía donde.

Lo encontró enseguida, sentado a los pies de un viejo pino de tronco torcido y nudoso que crecía muy cerca de uno de los muros. Se apoyaba con la espalda contra el tronco y permanecía con la cabeza gacha, mientras jugueteaba entre sus manos con briznas de hierba que había arrancado del suelo.

Ginny se acercó con lentitud, pero haciendo el suficiente ruido para que el joven no se sobresaltase.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" .Pidió en un susurro.

"Estás en tu casa" .Repuso sin levantar la cabeza.

Ginny se sentó junto a él y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco.

"¿No hay nada bueno en este mundo?" .Preguntó al cabo de u nos instantes.

Ginny permaneció unos momentos en silencio, rumiando la respuesta.

"¿A parte de que ya no existe Voldemort?"

Harry resopló a su lado. "Quizá para ti sea un alivio, que tienes a tu familia contigo, pero a mi, o al yo de este mundo, no le queda nadie"

Ginny se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Te recuerdo, que mi hermano Fred murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts" .Replicó con frialdad, aguantando el nudo que le oprimía el corazón. "La guerra fue dura para todos. Reconozco que nuestro Harry se llevó de todos la peor parte, pero ni mucho menos está solo. Para mis padres y hermanos, formó parte de la familia prácticamente desde que comenzó Hogwarts y en cuanto vuelva de tu mundo y me ponga un anillo en este dedo" .Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, poniéndole la mano frente a los ojos. "Pienso casarme con él y formar la familia que siempre ha deseado"

Un silencio más que incómodo se cernió sobre ambos. Ginny había vuelto a su posición y miraba al frente, observando el jardín sin prestar atención al muchacho que tenía al lado. Sabía que había sido quizá algo brusca con él, pero no había podido soportar aquella alusión a que todos eran felices, mientras que Harry lo había perdido todo.

"Lo siento Ginny, no debí haber dicho eso" .Se disculpó.

"No, no debiste" .Repuso Ginny con tranquilidad. "Pero no importa, entiendo como te sientes. Ha sido demasiada información de golpe"

"Supongo que si" .Dijo en un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos en los que el muchacho arrancó varias briznas más de hierba y jugueteó distraídamente con ellas.

"Ginny" .La llamó por fin. "Podrías contarme como murió Sirius?"

Ginny inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire muy lentamente.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?" .Preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo. "Si quieres, puedo contártelo otro día, cuando asimiles mejor todo lo de este mundo"

El joven quedó pensativo unos instantes. "¿Me prometes que si te pregunto otro día me lo contarás?"

Ginny asintió. "Te lo prometo"

El joven Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa y cabeceó en conformidad. "Quizá tengas razón y necesite un tiempo para digerir lo que me habéis contado"

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites" .Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. "Creo que se me ocurre algo para hacerte ese peso un poco más llevadero" .Dijo poniéndose en pie. "Sígueme"

El muchacho la miró un instante extrañado, pero de inmediato se puso en pie.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero no se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rodeó el edificio hacia la parte de atrás y se dirigió sin dudar hacia el cobertizo donde su padre guardaba sus enchufes y donde también se ocultaba la moto en la que Harry la había llevado algunas veces de paseo.

La saeta de fuego descansaba apoyada contra la puerta de madera, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado la tarde anterior después del entrenamiento. Al pasar de largo, cogió la escoba y continuó caminando hacia el patio trasero, seguida en todo momento por el joven Harry.

Se le había ocurrido aquello al ver así al muchacho. Harry lo había utilizado con ella poco después de la batalla de Hogwarts, para que liberase la tensión y la tristeza que cargaba por la muerte de Fred, y sabía que al igual que pasó con ella, con el joven Harry también surtiría efecto.

Alcanzaron por fin el patio trasero de la casa y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, le tendió la escoba al muchacho.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" .preguntó dubitativo, sin coger la escoba que Ginny le ofrecía.

"Vuela" .Dijo simplemente.

Algo extrañado, el joven posó lentamente las manos sobre el pulido y brillante palo de la escoba, y de inmediato comenzó a obrarse el cambio en él.

Su postura se veía más segura y firme. Aferró con más fuerza la escoba y miró nuevamente con duda a la pelirroja.

"¿Segura?"

Ginny asintió y retrocedió un paso.

El muchacho se montó en la escoba y miró aún con algo de reservas a Ginny.

Tras asentir una vez más, el cambio se operó en el muchacho de golpe. Sus ojos comenzaron a titilar con esa luz que tan solo había visto en los ojos de su novio y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, carente totalmente de arrogancia.

En aquel momento, ambos Harry parecieron fusionarse en uno solo, justo en el momento en el que dio una fuerte patada y se elevó como una centella.

La muchacha esbozó una suave sonrisa. Al parecer aquello era exclusivamente marca Potter. Sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta dejando al muchacho que se desfogara en soledad. Ahora que estaba mas tranquila, había comenzado a sentir como rugían sus tripas por el hambre. Con algo de suerte, su madre aún podría hacerle un poco de ese desayuno que tanto le había dicho que tomara.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"—"-"-"-"-"

Llegó el viernes. Harry contaba mentalmente los días que llevaba en aquel mundo deseando despertar alguna mañana y darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en La Madriguera, en su propio mundo y poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos y estrechar entre sus brazos a su Ginny. Lamentablemente, después de cinco días, volvía a despertarse en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor.

En realidad aquellos días, por suerte o por desgracia, se le habían pasado más bien rápido. Como bien le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, el tiempo que permaneciese en aquel mundo, lo haría como un alumno más y aquello significaba que le ponían exactamente los mismos deberes que a los demás.

Tras aquella clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Snape no había vuelto a sacarlo como ejemplo, ni tan siquiera le había hecho directamente alguna pregunta con relación al temario que estaban dando. Pero no había pasado ni una sola de las clases sin que lo fulminase con aquellos ojos negros y tan penetrantes.

El resto de las clases resultaron ser prácticamente idénticas a como él las recordaba. La profesora McGonagall, tan estricta como en su mundo, les había exigido un nivel muy elevado, al que por primera vez en su vida, Harry había conseguido realizar a la perfección cada ejercicio.

Otra cosa fue la clase de pociones. Esta materia no se le había dado bien al muchacho ni si quiera siendo auror. Como de costumbre, las clases se daban en una de las mazmorras. Sorprendentemente y para alivio de todos los Gryffindor, aquella clase la compartían con los Hufflepuff y no con los Slytherin como era usual. A diferencia de las ocasiones en las que compartían clase con las serpientes, los alumnos se mezclaron entre ambas casas, y para su sorpresa Harry se dio cuenta de que un par de calderos a su derecha se encontraba Hanna Abbott, la que en su mundo era la novia de Neville y si no se equivocaba, futuramente su esposa.

La clase la daba un profesor al que Harry no había visto jamás en su mundo de origen. El hombre rondaría la cuarentena. De estatura elevada, quizá tan alto como había llegado a ser el Ron de su mundo. Tenía el pelo más bien lacio, de un tono pajizo que casi le rozaba los hombros. Tenía un rostro que comenzaba a arrugarse en demasía y a Harry le dio la sensación que en pocos años su rostro se asemejaría a a la corteza de un viejo árbol.

El profesor daba su clase con voz pausada pero firme. Se paseaba por el aula enturbiada por el humo que rezumaba de las pociones, caminando sin prisa entre los calderos, observando como cortaban los ingredientes, regulaban el fuego y removían sin despegar la vista del libro. De vez en cuando se detenía algunos segundos para dar alguna instrucción en voz baja, corregir algún fallo o felicitar por el color, textura o el olor de alguno de los brebajes.

Por primera vez en todos los años que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, disfrutó realmente las clases de pociones. Sin preocuparse por el desplante y desprecio de Snape, ni por las milongas y halagos del profesor Slughorn, y para que negar que compartir la clase con los Hufflepuff ayudaba a la concentración, Harry se dio cuenta que pudo concentrarse como era debido en el caldero y las instrucciones, y aunque la poción no quedó tan perfecta como la de Hermione, recibió un halago del profesor, que lo observó durante varios segundos con curiosidad antes de continuar con su observación de la clase.

La última clase de aquel viernes era Herbología. Era una asignatura que a Harry no se le daba ni bien ni mal, pero como bien pudo comprobar en aquellas dos horas de clase, Neville era un auténtico experto en la materia tanto en aquel mundo, como en el suyo propio.

Salieron finalmente de los invernaderos, con las túnicas manchadas de barro y algunos arañazos y golpes en rostro y manos, debido a un lazo del diablo un poco susceptible con el que habían debido lidiar. La perspectiva del fin de semana daba a Harry la oportunidad de relajarse de los deberes, y sobretodo de disponer de tiempo para intentar reunirse con el profesor Dumbledore y conocer más datos de aquel mundo y sobretodo de Voldemort.

En aquella semana no había vuelto a hablar con el anciano director. Como sucedió en su mundo de origen, el profesor pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ausente del colegio, aunque en esta ocasión Harry casi tenía la certeza de que sus ausencias no tenían nada que ver con los horrocruxes.

Por lo poco que había escuchado en la sala común, los pasillos y las clases, Harry había deducido que la situación era algo distinta a la de su mundo. Al parecer, Voldemort no había estado demasiado tiempo en el anonimato, sino todo lo contrario. El miedo parecía palparse fuera de las murallas del castillo y por muy gruesos que fuesen los muros, alcanzaba a los habitantes del interior, con pequeños dedos que se filtraban invisibles entre las rendijas.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel mundo, Harry había visto en demasiadas ocasiones como alguna lechuza que llegaba con el correo, se posaba con una carta frente a algún alumno y como éste se echaba a llorar nada mas leer la misiva. En esos casos, la cabeza de la casa en cuestión, se apresuraba a intervenir y se llevaba al alumno en cuestión a un lugar más privado.

En su mundo no había sido ajeno a estas escenas, pero si que debía admitir que las desapariciones y muertes diarias como sucedía en aquel mundo, habían comenzado a preocuparlo demasiado. ¿Qué más diferencias podría encontrar con su mundo?

Junto a Ron y Hermione y después de haberse aseado un poco, se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. No habían cruzado más de un pasillo, cuando una muchacha pelirroja se les unió en la misma dirección.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?" .Preguntó Ginny situándose junto a Harry.

"Hola Ginny" .Saludó éste con una sonrisa. "Nada fuera del otro mundo"

"Claro" .Resopló Ron. "Como tu ya lo has dado todo, te resulta más sencillo que a los demás. Yo aún no termino de pillarle el truco a eso de no poder pronunciar en voz alta los hechizos"

Ginny aguantó una risita y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

El cambio que había dado la joven pelirroja era más que notorio. Tras aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, la muchacha no había tardado mucho en ir a disculparse con él. Después de que Harry le hubiese asegurado que no tenía importancia, Ginny se había interesado por él, y durante toda la semana se había unido al trío siempre que había podido. A Harry le daba una extraña sensación. Estar de nuevo los cuatro juntos, le recordaba demasiado a su sexto curso, cuando él y la muchacha habían comenzado a salir, y constantemente debía recordarse que aquel no era su mundo y que aquella no era su Ginny.

"No es tan difícil Ron" .Intervino Hermione. "Lo único que necesitas es concentrarte con fuerza"

"Para ti es muy fácil, y para Harry, por que él no pronuncia ya ninguno. Pero a mi me cuesta mucho" .Replicó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

"No te preocupes Ron" .Lo tranquilizó Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "A mi también me costó mucho al principio, pero luego te saldrá inconscientemente. No es más que practicar"

El joven pelirrojo asintió y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

En aquel momento se cruzaron con un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw, y algunas de las chicas les lanzaron miradas e incluso algún guiño.

Hermione resopló y las fulminó a todas con la mirada ante la divertida mirada de Harry.

Aquella escena al principio se le había hecho más que extraña, pero pronto se había acostumbrado. Al parecer y como digno hijo de merodeador, el Harry de aquel mundo despertaba tanto envidia y desprecio en los Slytherin, como admiración y pasiones entre el resto de las casas, sobretodo del sector femenino. Para diversión de Harry, él no era el único que atraía las miradas. Una vez que todo el colegio se había enterado de lo suyo y se habían acostumbrado a verlo por los pasillos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y para aquel mundo, la normalidad era que Ron también llamaba la atención.

En más de una ocasión se había percatado que Ron devolvía algunas de las miradas y guiñaba descaradamente el ojo a algunas alumnas que inmediatamente se sonrojaban y alejaban entre risitas tontas.

Todo esto, por supuesto bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Hermione, que como en aquel caso, y aunque Ron ni si quiera había hecho caso de las chicas en aquel momento, las ahuyentaba a todas con una simple mirada.

Harry miró brevemente a Ginny que también se había percatado de aquello y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y un guiño, que la muchacha devolvió con los ojos chispeantes.

No habían hecho más que sentarse en el gran comedor, cuando la inmensa mole de Hagrid se les acercó.

"Hola chicos" .Saludó palmeando el hombro de Harry que casi golpea con la cabeza en la mesa. "Perdón Harry, lo siento mucho" .Se disculpó azorado.

"No te preocupes Hagrid, ya estoy acostumbrado" .Le dijo el joven acomodándose las gafas y sonriéndole para no preocupar al gigantón. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues como llevas aquí ya tu primera semana" .Comenzó mirándolos a todos con sus oscuros ojos brillando por la ilusión. "Me preguntaba si os apetecería pasar esta tarde por mi cabaña a tomar el té y que hablemos un rato, a ver como te ha ido estos primeros días"

"Por supuesto Hagrid, nos encantará" .Respondió Ginny. ¿Te importa si voy yo también?"

"Por supuesto que no Ginny, cuantos más seamos, mucho mejor" .Añadió sonriendo bajo su enmarañada barba. "Entonces, nos vemos a la tarde"

No había hecho más que marcharse, cuando ocupó su lugar la profesora McGonagall.

"Potter, creo que ya has terminado las clases hasta el lunes ¿verdad?" .Preguntó con sus ojos fijos en él, tras sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

"Así es, profesora" .Asintió el muchacho.

"Perfecto, entonces te veré esta tarde así como a las cinco en el campo de quidditch para ver como te mueves con la escoba"

"De acuerdo, pero… no tengo escoba"

La profesora hizo un gesto exasperado con el brazo. "No te preocupes por eso Potter, tenemos la saeta de fuego del otro Harry. No creo que vaya a haber ningún problema con que la uses tu por el momento"

"Entonces sin problemas, profesora. Nos vemos entonces a las cinco"

La mujer asintió, pero antes de dar media vuelta se dirigió a Ron. "Señor Weasley, creo que sería conveniente que usted también acompañase al señor Potter"

Ron asintió, pero no dijo nada por que tenía la boca llena y Hermione le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia.

"Profesora, ¿habría algún problema con que fuésemos también Hermione y yo?" .Preguntó Ginny.

"Si han terminado las clases, no veo por que no señorita Weasley" .Dijo antes de despedirse y alejarse hacia la mesa de profesores.

"¿Por qué quieres venir tu también?" .Preguntó Ron una vez que había tragado lo que llevaba en la boca.

"Pues para comenzar por que yo también soy parte del equipo, y para terminar, por que así, después de que Harry y tu terminéis lo que pida la profesora McGonagall, podemos ir todos juntos directos a la cabaña de Hagrid"

Ron no pudo objetar nada ante la lógica aplastante de la muchacha, así que permaneció en silencio, atiborrándose de huevos fritos.

Harry vio divertido cómo Ginny y Hermione compartían una sonrisa satisfecha antes de comenzar a comer ellas también.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde encerrados en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor, adelantando los deberes, mientras Ginny asistía a sus clases. Cuando la joven pelirroja se reunió con ellos, ya eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde. Recogieron lo que habían podido hacer, dejaron las mochilas en los dormitorios y juntos salieron por el hueco del retrato para ir al campo de quidditch.

Ron y Ginny habían cogido sus respectivas escobas. A diferencia de los de su mundo, tenían sendas Nimbus 2000. Harry, visiblemente intrigado por éste cambio, les explicó como había sido en su mundo.

"Las escobas nos las regalaron entre tus padres y Sirius" .Explicó sonriente Ron. "Cuando íbamos a tercero y Ginny a segundo, sacaron un modelo nuevo. La Saeta de Fuego. Sirius llevaba meses diciendo que él era el mejor padrino del mundo y que te la iba a comprar, pero como nosotros siempre estábamos juntos, dijo que compraría un modelo para cada uno"

"Pero como podrás suponer, mamá se negó en rotundo" .Continuó explicando Ginny entre risitas. "Sirius se puso pesado, hasta que mamá accedió a que nos comprase un par de escobas, pero que no fuesen tan caras. Así que Sirius fue bajando de calidad muy poco a poco hasta que mamá se cansó y accedió a que nos comprase las Nimbus 2000, que al tener ya algunos años y haber sacado la versión 2001, habían bajado mucho su precio"

"De todas maneras, la Nimbus 2000 sigue siendo una escoba estupenda" .Dijo Harry sonriéndoles. "Yo en mi mundo tuve una en mi primer año"

"¿Te dejaron jugar en primer año?" .Preguntaron al unísono.

Harry asintió y les relató brevemente lo sucedido.

"Entonces la profesora McGonagall quedará más que satisfecha" .Sentenció Ron como si ya fuese un hecho.

Bajaron el último tramo de escaleras y se encontraron en el gran vestíbulo. Algunos alumnos salían o entraban por las enormes puertas de roble, mientras que otros se apresuraban a entrar al gran comedor.

"Vaya, ¿Dónde va el cuarteto de perdedores?"

Harry se giró instintivamente hacia la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz fría que arrastraba las palabras. Como había deducido antes de verlo, Draco Malfoy subía desde las mazmorras, acompañado como de costumbre por Crabbe y Goile, y por algunos alumnos más de la casa de Slytherin entre los que se encontraban Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, que sonrieron estúpidamente.

"Piérdete Malfoy" .Gruñó Ron echando mano al bolsillo de su túnica, pero siendo detenido por Hermione antes de que alcanzase su varita.

"Tranquilo Weasley" .Dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente. "No querrás que te descuente puntos por agredir a un prefecto ¿verdad?"

Harry se fijó en el pecho del muchacho, y en efecto pudo comprobar que al igual que en su mundo, Malfoy era prefecto de la casa de las serpientes.

"Como si me importase" .Se mofó Ron forcejeando aún con Hermione para sacar la varita.

"Malfoy, déjanos en paz o seré yo la que te descuente puntos a ti" .Dijo Hermione fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

"No te imaginas el miedo que me das, sangre sucia" .Escupió el muchacho, haciendo que los de Slytherin soltasen risitas.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" .Chilló Ginny sacando su propia varita y apuntando por delante de Harry hacia Malfoy.

Ron por su parte, forcejeaba con más ímpetu con Hermione, mientras mascullaba una salva de palabrotas de tal calibre, que si la señora Weasley lo hubiese escuchado, habría temblado hasta el castillo.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry aferró el brazo de Ginny antes de darle tiempo a lanzarle ningún hechizo al rubio y le bajó el brazo con firmeza.

"¿Qué haces?" .Preguntó la muchacha mirando asombrada a Harry con sus castaños ojos llenos de confusión.

Harry no contestó. Miró fijamente a Malfoy a sus fríos ojos grises, que no había movido ni un solo músculo ante las provocaciones de ambos hermanos.

Aquella forma de actuar no era propia del Slytherin. Solía ser despectivo, sobretodo con los amigos de Harry y con todo aquel a quien considerase inferior. Pero siempre buscaba algún beneficio. ¿Qué ganaba en aquel momento insultándolos? Salvo algunos estudiantes que habían detenido sus conversaciones para prestar atención a lo que sucedía, nadie mas observaba la escena. No había ningún profesor a la vista, y que Harry supiese, no había nada que hubiesen hecho aún para que el Slytherin quisiese sacar tajada de algún tipo.

Continuó mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises, intentando sondear su mente, pero se dio cuenta que el muchacho había levantado sus propias barreras de oclumancia.

"¿Qué estás tramando Malfoy?" .Preguntó sin apenas mover los labios.

Draco no contestó. Se limitó a observarlo fijamente sin asomo de la sonrisa que había lucido al principio. Tras varios segundos de tenso silencio, dio media vuelta y se marchó, seguido nuevamente por el grupito de Slytherin.

Harry permaneció varios segundos inmóvil, mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido el muchacho.

"Harry, ¿Estás bien?" .Preguntó Ginny muy cerca de su oído.

El joven se giró para mirarla, y se encontró el rostro de la muchacha a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos color chocolate lo observaban con preocupación. A su lado, Ron y Hermione miraban alternativamente entre él y el lugar donde los Slytherin habían desaparecido.

"Lo siento" .Musitó soltando el brazo de Ginny que aún sostenía y separándose un poco más de ella.

"¿Te sucede algo?" .Preguntó esta vez Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "No estoy seguro, quizás no sea nada importante" .Miró nuevamente hacia el lugar donde había estado Malfoy y sacudió la cabeza. "Hay que llevar cuidado con éste Malfoy" .Musitó mientras proseguía el camino hacia los terrenos, seguido por sus tres amigos que lo observaban detenidamente. "Es un personaje muy peligroso"

"Peligroso… ¿Malfoy?" .Preguntó escéptico Ron.

Harry asintió en silencio. Ya habían salido al exterior del castillo. El sol había comenzado su descenso hacia la inmensidad del bosque prohibido. Una agradable brisa soplaba meciendo la húmeda hierba y alborotando el pelo de Harry. Continuaron caminando durante varios minutos en completo silencio, hasta que pudieron distinguir claramente los enormes aros del campo de quidditch.

"Harry" .Se atrevió a hablar Hermione, tras haber compartido varias miradas con Ron y Ginny. "¿A que te refieres con que Malfoy es peligroso?"

Harry redujo el paso hasta detenerse y los demás se detuvieron a su alrededor.

"Este Malfoy es diferente al de mi mundo" .Comenzó a explicar, acariciándose distraídamente la cicatriz de la frente, sin saber exactamente como les haría entender lo que había sentido. "Es tan desagradable como el que yo conozco, pero hay algo que no concuerda en lo que acaba de hacer"

"¿A que te refieres?" .Preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos para no deslumbrarse con la rojiza luz del sol.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando buscar las palabras. "¿Qué sacaba con insultar a Hermione? O ya puestos, ¿Qué sacaba provocándonos en ese preciso momento?"

"Creo que no te comprendo" .Dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. "Malfoy siempre hace eso ¿no?"

"Si" .Confirmó Harry. "Pero siempre lo hace por algún motivo. Ya sea por que ande cerca un profesor para castigarnos o para ridiculizarnos por algo que nos ha hecho u ocurrido previamente" .Explicó. "Pero ahora no ha ocurrido nada de eso. Nos ha llamado la atención sin motivo, solo para provocarnos y ha insultado a Hermione por la misma razón… y ni si quiera ha hecho el amago de defenderse cuando Ginny iba a hechizarlo"

Hermione asintió pensativa. "Visto de ese modo, tienes toda la razón"

"Pero eso no es todo" .Afirmó Ginny mirando a Harry evaluadoramente. "¿Verdad Harry?"

Hermione y Ron giraron la cabeza al unísono para mirarla.

Harry le sonrió apreciativamente y asintió levemente. "Tienes razón. Lo que mas me ha llamado la atención, y admito que es lo que más me ha inquietado… es que cuando te he detenido y lo he mirado a los ojos, he sentido como cerraba su mente con oclumancia para evitar que viese en sus recuerdos"

"¿Malfoy sabe oclumancia?" .Preguntó asombrada Hermione.

Harry asintió distraídamente y prosiguió el camino.

"Pero Harry, ¿Cómo lo has notado?" .Preguntó Ginny colocándose a su altura con la escoba apoyada en su hombro.

"Por que no pude leer nada en su mente con lejilimancia" .Dijo con voz distraída.

"Merlín, Harry. ¿Hay algo que no sepas?" .Preguntó Ron asombrado.

"Mi vida no ha sido fácil" .Se limitó a decir Harry.

Notó más que vio como Ginny y Hermione compartían una mirada a sus espaldas.

"Ya era hora Potter" .Dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando entraron en el estadio. "Llegan varios minutos tarde"

La mujer los esperaba de pie en el centro del campo, observándolos con el entrecejo fruncido tras sus gafas de montura cuadrada. Tenía una mano apoyada estrictamente en su cadera, y con la otra sostenía una escoba, que Harry supuso que pertenecía a su otro yo.

"Lo sentimos profesora, ha sido sin querer" .Se disculpó Hermione.

La mujer los miró con los labios ligeramente apretados. "Bueno, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero tengan presente que la puntualidad es muy importante" .Ante el asentimiento de los jóvenes, la mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa y le tendió a Harry la escoba que llevaba en la mano. "Veamos si la espera ha merecido la pena, señor Potter"

"¿Qué quiere que haga?" .Preguntó acomodándose la escoba entre las piernas.

"Vuele" .Dijo simplemente. "Demuéstreme lo que sabe hacer"

Harry tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente y se relajó. Les sonrió ampliamente y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo.

Se elevó tan rápido que las gafas casi se le caen al suelo. Era maravilloso sentirse de nuevo en el aire. No hacía mucho que había estado volando con Ginny, ayudándola a entrenar para algún partido de quidditch, pero aquella ocasión era especial. Volvía a volar en el estadio de Hogwarts, donde tantas veces lo había hecho, y volvía a hacerlo con la escoba que Sirius le había regalado. Aunque técnicamente no era suya, si no que era de su otro yo, aquello carecía de importancia. Para él, esa conexión que había tenido con Sirius a través de la escoba, permanecía inalterable en aquel momento.

Se elevó más y más, hasta que las cuatro personas que lo observaban desde abajo no fueron más que simples bultos irreconocibles. Se detuvo en el aire unos segundos y con un chillido de feroz alegría, se lanzó en picado hacia abajo. El viento le zumbaba en los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar nada más. Descendió más y más, hasta que a penas distaban unos metros para chocar contra el suelo y de golpe desvió la trayectoria de la escoba, ascendiendo con tiempo de rozar la hierba con la punta de los pies y volver a elevarse en espiral, ante los anonadados rostros de las cuatro personas que lo miraban. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol, los esquivó una y otra vez, deslizándose entre ellos en un perfecto zigzag, antes de volver a elevarse y hacer un nuevo picado, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de elevarse, continuó volando a ras de suelo, rozando con las rodillas la hierba del campo hasta detenerse junto a la profesora McGonagall y sus tres amigos.

"Eso ha sido" .Comenzó a decir la mujer con voz temblorosa.

"¡Genial!" .Exclamaron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

"¿Dónde has aprendido a volar así?" .Preguntaba Ron eufórico.

"Ese picado ha sido fenomenal" .Decía Hermione dando pequeños saltitos sobre la punta de sus pies.

"¿Cómo puedes controlar la escoba con tanta precisión a esa velocidad?" .Preguntó Ginny con ojos chispeantes.

"He volado mucho" .Se limitó a decir Harry encogiéndose de hombros, sentado aún en la escoba, flotando a escasos centímetros de altura.

"Creo que ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver" .Musitó la profesora con voz ronca. "Puede unirse al equipo de quidditch cuando guste, señor Potter. El puesto de buscador es indiscutiblemente suyo"

"Gracias profesora" .Dijo Harry poniendo los pies nuevamente en el suelo.

"El señor Weasley hará de capitán suplente por el momento, hasta que se acostumbre al resto del equipo. Pónganse de acuerdo para los días de entrenamiento" .Comenzó a alejarse mientras hablaba. "Y señor Potter" .Se giró una última vez y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. "Al parecer, pertenezca al mundo al que pertenezca, los Potter llevan el quidditch en la sangre"

Aprovechando que la reunión con la profesora McGonagall había durado menos de lo que esperaban, se montaron de nuevo en las escobas y los tres surcaron el cielo entre risas, mientras Hermione los esperaba sentada en una de las gradas.

"¡Chicos, vamos ya, que se nos hace tarde para visitar a Hagrid!" .Les gritó la muchacha.

Los tres amigos se reunieron con Hermione y juntos se apresuraron a subir la corta ladera hasta llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Harry golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y de inmediato pudieron escuchar los ladridos de Fang.

"¡Atrás, Fang!" .Exclamó Hagrid al otro lado de la puerta. "¿Quién es?"

Hagrid, somos nosotros" .Dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y durante un instante pudieron ver el peludo rostro de Hagrid que les sonreía, antes de que Fang saltara sobre ellos y comenzara a lamerles la cara.

"Fang, déjales pasar" .Gruñó Hagrid tirando del collar del inmenso perro.

Con algo de dificultad, los cuatro amigos entraron en la destartalada cabaña y se sentaron a la mesa, secándose las babas de la cara con la túnica.

"¿Venís de jugar al quidditch?" .Preguntó el semigigante señalando con la cabeza a las tres pulidas escobas que habían dejado apoyadas contra la pared.

"La profesora McGonagall nos había citado allí para poner a prueba a Harry" .Relató Hermione mientras ponía las tazas sobre la mesa.

"¿Y que tal ha ido la cosa?" .Preguntó mientras ponía la enorme tetera al fuego.

"Bien, supongo" .Dijo Harry acariciando distraídamente a Fang.

"¿Cómo que bien?" .Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Hagrid, jamás había visto a nadie volar de esa manera, ni si quiera a Krum"

Harry miró sorprendido a Ron. El pelirrojo había pronunciado el nombre del búlgaro y no lo había hecho con celos, ni se le habían puesto las orejas rojas. Quizá aquel era otro de los cambios de aquel mundo. Seguramente de todos esos detalles se iría enterando poco a poco.

"Caramba Harry, entonces si que debes de ser bueno" .Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Ya tengo ganas de verte en el primer partido de la temporada"

"Para eso aún queda más de un mes" .Repuso Harry algo azorado.

"Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar ¿no?" .Repuso el semigigante con total confianza, mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego y la ponía sobre la mesa. "Y bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tal has llevado esta primera semana en este mundo? ¿Te habitúas a las clases y demás?"

"Pues muy bien" .Respondió el muchacho mientras Hagrid comenzaba a servir el té. "Hay algunas diferencias con mi mundo, pero la mayoría de cosas son muy parecidas"

Una vez servido el te, Hagrid les ofreció unas galletas que los muchachos rechazaron amablemente, alegando que en poco rato servirían la cena.

"Cuando me lo contó el profesor Dumbledore no podía creérmelo" .Admitió. "Bueno, no quiero decir que no me fíe de la palabra del profesor, por supuesto que si" .Intentó explicarse mientras daba pequeños y nerviosos tirones de su enmarañada barba. "Pero claro, resulta tan insólito ver una cosa así… y sin embargo, mira, aquí estás"

"A mi me lo vas a decir" .Suspiró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. "En un momento estaba en La Madriguera con Ron y George, me lanzan a la charca y al momento siguiente me encuentro en Hogwarts"

Ron disimuló una pequeña risita, pero Hermione le dio un disimulado codazo.

"¿Y por que te lanzaron a la charca?" .Preguntó Hagrid parpadeando por la incomprensión.

"Bueno, pues resulta…" .Comenzó a balbucear Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny.

"Resulta que iba a pedirle a la Ginny de su mundo que se casara con él" .Contó Ron entre risas, esquivando los codos de Hermione.

"Gárgolas galopantes, Harry. Eso no me lo esperaba" .Dijo sonriente, ignorando el bochorno del muchacho.

A su lado, Ginny se había puesto como un tomate. Por su parte, Ron había dejado de reír y se frotaba las costillas, mientras Hermione bebía un sorbo de su té con expresión satisfecha.

"Bueno, contadme algo de la semana" .Cambió visiblemente de tema, dándose cuenta del bochorno que estaba pasando Harry. "¿os ha pasado algo interesante? Me ha parecido raro no tener que supervisar alguno de vuestros castigos"

"Pues la semana a estado tranquila" .Admitió Ron. "Hemos tenido algún que otro percance con Malfoy, pero nada que acabe en castigo"

"¿Qué os ha pasado con ese malcriado?" .Gruñó más que preguntó Hagrid.

Mientras Ron se despachaba a gusto insultando a Malfoy y contando los pequeños encuentros que habían tenido con el Slytherin, Harry miró a través de la ventana. El sol prácticamente se había convertido en una minúscula bola rojiza que desaparecía tras el bosque prohibido. El viento que a mitad de la tarde soplaba con suavidad, parecía haberse intensificado. Las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido se mecían de lado a lado y la superficie del lago se rizaba con suavidad, formando pequeñas olas que morían en la orilla.

Con la sensación de encontrarse de nuevo volando en el campo de quidditch, casi se había olvidado por completo del pequeño encuentro que habían tenido con Malfoy. Pero una vez que Ron se lo había recordado, había vuelto a su mente con más fuerza incluso que antes. Necesitaba recabar cuanto antes más información sobre aquel mundo. Lo que había hecho Voldemort y sobretodo que podría estar tramando el Slytherin. ¿Sería también en este mundo un mortífago? ¿Le habrían puesto la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo? De momento no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, pero aunque la respuesta a ambas fuese que no, no podía fiarse. Fuese o no un mortífago, Draco Malfoy podría resultar muy peligroso, sobretodo si aún no sabía lo que estaba tramando.

Sintió una pequeña y cálida mano que se posaba sobre la suya. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los cálidos ojos castaños de Ginny que lo observaban con preocupación. Ron continuaba hablando con Hagrid, ambos ajenos a que Harry no prestaba atención a la conversación. La muchacha le dio un breve apretón, y Harry asintió en su dirección, respondiendo a la muda pregunta que expresaban sus ojos.

"Bueno chicos" .Dijo Hermione un rato mas tarde. "Tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que den el toque de queda"

"Merlín que tarde que es" .Se sorprendió Hagrid al asomarse por la ventana. "Tenéis que daros prisa, no os vayan a castigar por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra" .Desestimó Ron con un gesto de la mano.

Ayudaron a recoger las tazas y la tetera, cogieron las escobas, se despidieron del semigigante y se apresuraron a volver al castillo, mientras la oscuridad de la noche se adueñaba rápidamente de los terrenos.

Estaban a punto de alcanzar las puertas de roble, cuando un aleteo cercano los hizo detenerse. Harry alzó la vista con la mano a medio camino de coger la varita, pero se detuvo en el acto. Una lechuza moteada de color pardo, planeaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas, descendiendo rápidamente hasta posarse a los pies del muchacho.

"¿Una carta para mi?" .Se extrañó.

La lechuza ululó en afirmación y alzó la pata en la que llevaba atada la carta, para que Harry la cogiese. La lechuza esperó paciente hasta que el muchacho la desató. Entonces, de dos potentes aleteos, se echó a volar nuevamente y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Con curiosidad por saber de quien sería aquella carta, se acercaron a la ventana más próxima y miraron el pergamino a la luz que se filtraba a través del cristal.

Para los demás no tendría ningún significado hasta que no abriesen el sobre, pero Harry conocía a la perfección aquella estilizada caligrafía en tinta esmeralda, y ya podía imaginarse lo que pondría sin necesidad de abrirla.

Había llegado el momento de reunirse nuevamente con el profesor Dumbledore.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

N/A: Hola a todos. Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo del fic. Espero que la historia os esté gustando.

Antes de responder a algunos reviews anónimos, quería dar las gracias a todos los que comentáis y tenéis esta historia en favoritos, que cada vez sois más.

Espero seguir atrayendo lectores y que los que ya me seguís, disfrutéis con ella cada vez más.

Ahora si, sin más rollos, contesto un par de reviews.

XohePotter: jajaja. Supongo que de una vez para la siguiente no te acuerdas de lo que comentaste, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada… de todos modos.. Podrías hacerte una cuenta y así te respondo al instante.

Bueno, respecto a tus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, me comentabas que no soportabas la actitud del Harry egocéntrico… y la verdad, yo tampoco lo aguantaría. Pero me divierto mucho haciéndolo así. De todos modos, y respondiendo a otra de tu s cuestiones… ya has visto en este capítulo como se va tomando la situación de nuestro Harry y todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido. Poco a poco vamos a ir notando un cambio en él, que de eso trata la historia.

Espero que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas. Un saludo muy grande.

Jackeline: Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia. En cuanto a los capítulos restantes…

Jejeje. Tengo escritos hasta el 13, o al menos… hasta la mitad del 13…

Pero los voy publicando poco a poco, que si no tardaría mucho en actualizar. Así que no desesperes que la cosa va para largo. Aún me queda mucha historia por escribir, y hay tramos que se hacen mucho más pesados que otros.

Espero que sigas comentando que te va pareciendo el desarrollo de la historia.

Un saludo muy grande.

Y ahora sí, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Feliz navidad a todos!


	6. capítulo 6: La reunión con Dumbledore

Situados junto a Harry a la luz que proyectaba la ventana, Ginny, Ron y Hermione observaron con curiosidad la carta. Ginny no reconocía la estilizada caligrafía, y al parecer por los rostros de Ron y Hermione ellos tampoco. Harry por el contrario, observaba aquellos trazos en tinta esmeralda como si fuese la imagen de un viejo amigo al que hacía mucho que no veía. Tras unos segundos de espera, finalmente desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Querido Harry._

_Sé que han pasado varios días desde que tuvimos nuestra primera reunión, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad hasta ahora, de poder proseguir nuestra charla por donde tuvimos que dejarla. Me gustaría que vinieseis tú y tus amigos, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger a mi despacho mañana después del desayuno. Así dispondremos de suficiente tiempo para debatir ciertas cuestiones y proseguir con esa estimulante charla que no pudimos acabar el día de tu llegada._

_P.D. Me encantan las ranas de chocolate"_

Después de que la voz de Harry se apagara, permanecieron en silencio varios segundos digiriendo aquellas palabras.

"Bueno, ya tenemos plan para mañana entonces" .Dijo Ron releyendo la carta asomándose sobre el hombro de Harry. "Tendremos que dejar el primer entrenamiento de quidditch para otro día. ¿Y por que nos dice que le gustan las ranas de chocolate? A todo el mundo le gustan ¿no?""

"¿Es que solo puedes pensar en el quidditch?" .Bufó Hermione exasperada. "Y está más que claro que esa es la contraseña para entrar al despacho"

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero en aquel momento Harry dobló de nuevo la carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica. Permaneció quieto, con la mirada perdida en los terrenos que en aquel momento habían desaparecido por completo, tragados por la oscuridad de la noche. Tan solo podía verse a lo lejos la luz de la cabaña de Hagrid, que no era mas que un diminuto alfiler en un inmenso mar de negrura. A la tenue luz de la ventana sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido de nuevo. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas de roble de la entrada. Ginny y los otros dos compartieron una mirada preocupada y se apresuraron a seguir a Harry al interior del castillo. Colándose a empujones entre algunos alumnos, consiguieron llegar a su lado. Éste no les dijo nada, al parecer seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Se mezclaron con un pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff y se deslizaron al interior del gran comedor.

Como de costumbre, el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas se abría sobre sus cabezas, como si realmente no existiese un techo entre medias. Miles y miles de velas flotaban sobre ellos, iluminando las cuatro enormes mesas y arrancando destellos dorados de los platos, vasos y cubiertos que ya estaban dispuestos para la cena.

Aún en completo silencio, pero intercambiando algunas miradas a espaldas del muchacho, siguieron a Harry hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde que habían leído aquella carta su humor había cambiado por completo. No parecía ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, parecía estar ausente, en un lugar donde nadie más que él tenía acceso. Jugueteaba distraídamente con la comida, con la mirada perdida en su plato, pero sin llevarse el tenedor a la boca en ningún momento.

Ginny había ido conociendo poco a poco a aquel Harry durante toda la semana. Como bien le había dicho Hermione, la diferencia con el Harry que ellos conocían radicaba en que éste era mucho más maduro. Era agradable ver en que podría convertirse el Harry de su mundo, una vez que dejase atrás la edad del pavo. Si esto ocurría en breve, no dudaba que como bien solía decir, al final caería rendidita a sus pies. Claro que esto no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, así la torturaran con un cruciatus.

Miró de reojo al joven. Distraído como estaba, no se percataba de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Siguió con la vista la línea del pelo de su frente hasta ver la pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que casi se ocultaba por completo tras el flequillo.

Hermione le había contado brevemente la reunión que habían tenido con Dumbledore y le había explicado lo mejor que supo el significado que tenía aquella marca. Ginny no había comprendido quizá del todo la magnitud de todo aquello, pero en su mente resonaban las palabras que le había dicho aquel primer día en el baño de las chicas, y por lo que había visto ya no en toda la semana, sino en aquella misma tarde, Ginny no podía más que estar de acuerdo con su amiga. No sabía que le había sucedido a aquel Harry en su mundo, pero comenzaba a darle miedo enterarse.

Continuó observando el rostro del muchacho que ajeno a su escrutinio, continuaba jugueteando distraídamente con la comida. Olvidándose de aquella extraña cicatriz, posó su mirada en sus ausentes ojos verdes.

No comprendía como unos mismos ojos, podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. En la misma tarde, habían expresado multitud de facetas.

Primero la ilusión por hacer las pruebas de quidditch, como cualquier otro estudiante. Pero durante aquel pequeño conflicto con los Slytherin, su mirada había cambiado por completo. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y daban la sensación de poder ver a través de las personas. La posterior conversación durante el camino por los terrenos le había hecho descubrir otra faceta del joven que no esperaba. La suspicacia de la que había hecho gala la había sorprendido notablemente. Miró de soslayo hacia el otro extremo del gran comedor y observó al rubio Slytherin sentado entre aquel par de estúpidos guardaespaldas que siempre lo flanqueaban. Al igual que Harry, Malfoy no parecía estar comiendo, pero sus fríos ojos grises miraban fijamente la nuca del muchacho.

Ginny se estremeció sin darse cuenta. Quizá Harry tenía razón y Malfoy estaba tramando alguna cosa.

Desvió la vista del rubio Slytherin y volvió a fijarla en Harry. Con el rostro tan serio y pensativo realmente parecía mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad. No tenía nada que ver con el joven que había estado volando horas atrás en el campo de quidditch.

Ginny sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Cuando se había montado en la escoba, su postura se había relajado y su rostro se había iluminado con una luz especial que tan solo había visto en el Harry de su mundo, en las ocasiones en las que sonreía de felicidad, sin pizca de arrogancia. Era en esas ocasiones en las que Ginny se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho que Lily Potter hubiese aguantado la inmadurez de James hasta que cambió, y sabía que ella esperaría lo mismo. Durante aquel rato que habían volado juntos, se había olvidado que aquel Harry no era el de su mundo.

Pero aquella felicidad no había durado gran cosa. En cuanto Ron había comenzado a despotricar sobre Malfoy en la cabaña de Hagrid, el ánimo de Harry había vuelto a oscurecerse.

Miró sin disimulo al joven. ¿Qué podía haber hecho que un muchacho de tan solo veintiún años alcanzase ese nivel de madurez y melancolía? Le intrigaba de sobremanera, necesitaba saber más de él y compartir ese pesar que parecía llevar constantemente sobre los hombros. No dudaba que si la Ginny de su mundo se asemejaba a si misma cumpliese esa función, y ya que el Harry de su mundo se encontraba con ella, sentía que tendría que ayudar a éste Harry a que volviese a su mundo de una pieza y sin que sus ojos se hubiesen oscurecido aún más.

Lo tenía decidido y tan solo distaba encontrar el momento oportuno para planteárselo.

Terminaron de cenar y aún en completo silencio salieron del gran comedor y sin detenerse a charlar con nadie, enfilaron el camino hasta la sala común.

Ron y Hermione continuaban comunicándose en silencio a través de sus miradas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a quebrar el silencio que inconscientemente Harry había instaurado entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea, los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor se dispersaron entre los sillones y las mesas, ya fuese para charlar o jugar a algunos juegos. Colin, que estaba a punto de sentarse en una mesa cercana pareció a punto de decirle algo, pero al ver que estaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione, cambió de opinión y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Demelza.

El cuarteto se sentó cerca del fuego, algo aislados del resto de compañeros, pero no les importó lo más mínimo. Hermione miró dubitativa a Harry y tras respirar un par de veces, se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos desde que leyesen la carta de Dumbledore.

"Harry ¿En que estás pensando?" .Preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose levemente hacia él. "¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?"

El muchacho la miró, pero tardó varios segundos en contestar, en los que la muchacha se removió algo nerviosa. "Perdón por preocuparos" .Se disculpó acomodándose en el sillón. "No he dejado de darle vueltas a lo de la reunión con Dumbledore"

"¿Qué te preocupa?" .Preguntó Ron.

"No estoy seguro" .Admitió Harry. "Se suponía que habíamos dejado para ésta reunión la información sobre Voldemort que no pude darle el día que vine" .Para sorpresa de Ginny, ni Ron ni Hermione temblaron como de costumbre ante el nombre. "Y sin embargo, siendo una información tan crucial, ha dejado pasar toda una semana"

"Quizá no ha tenido tiempo" .Musitó Hermione, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

"¿Qué puede ser más importante que derrotar a Voldemort?" .Preguntó Harry exasperado, mostrando por primera vez parte del temperamento del muchacho que Ginny conocía desde niña. "Dumbledore ni si quiera da clases ya. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo para no poder reunirse conmigo?"

"No tengo ni idea" .Dijo Hermione. "Pero bueno, independientemente de lo que haga o deje de hacer el director. ¿Has estado pensando en lo que vas a contarnos?"

El muchacho asintió, pero antes de contestar se giró para mirarla, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Hasta aquel momento no parecían haberse dado cuenta que Ginny seguía allí con ellos. Ron abrió la boca para echarla de allí, pero Ginny se le adelantó.

"No pienso marcharme" .Sentenció mirando directamente a Harry. "He pasado toda la semana con vosotros y no pienso hacerme a un lado ahora. Lo que vayas a mostrarles a ellos, a mí también me interesa. Yo también quiero saber"

Durante varios segundos tan solo el crepitar del fuego se escuchó entre ellos. Ginny había tomado su decisión y no pensaba hacerse a un lado. Conocería a ese Harry y lo ayudaría como se había prometido, le costara lo que le costara. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sin desviar ni un instante sus ojos castaños de los verdes de Harry.

Tras unos momentos en los que la tensión se volvió espesa como gelatina, el rostro de Harry se suavizó y su mirada brilló por un instante con un sentimiento que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

"Me has convencido" .Musitó dedicándole una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione y se encogió levemente de hombros ante sus miradas interrogantes. "Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente a que se entere"

Ron intentó decir algo, pero Hermione lo calló con una mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Ginny. "¿Entonces que has pensado para la reunión de mañana?" .Preguntó dirigiéndose nuevamente a Harry.

El muchacho se acomodó en el sillón y sonrió. "He estado dándole vueltas, y tan solo se me ocurre una forma para enseñaros todo lo que creo que es importante" .Dijo mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los tres rostros que lo observaban con avidez. "Si me da permiso, quiero enseñaros mis recuerdos" .Explicó ante sus incomprensivas caras.

"¿Con un pensadero?" .Preguntó ansiosa Hermione. "He leído que son objetos muy raros, pero nunca había visto ninguno. No tenía ni idea que Dumbledore pudiera tener uno propio, será muy interesante ver como funciona"

Harry sonreía divertido ante la emocionada cháchara de Hermione. Ron la miraba de reojo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pero no parecía tener intenciones de picarla con algún comentario. Ginny se recostó en su sofá, ignorando a Hermione y su hermano, y se centró en Harry. La idea del pensadero le parecía mucho mejor que una simple charla. Se sentía a la vez satisfecha y emocionada por que el joven la hubiese tratado de aquel modo y permitido que se uniese al pequeño grupo. El nerviosismo y la emoción le recorría el cuerpo en oleadas haciéndole hormiguear el estómago por las ansias de que llegase el día siguiente. Quería saber más del mundo de ese Harry, ver como fue su infancia y cualquier cosa que el muchacho quisiera enseñarles.

Harry y Ron se despertaron a la mañana siguiente un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado. Ambos habían tardado más de lo normal en poder dormirse debido a los nervios que les causaba la próxima reunión con Dumbledore. Las camas de Seamus, Dean y Neville ya estaban vacías, así que él y Ron eran los únicos que quedaban en el dormitorio. Después de una rápida ducha, bajaron a la sala común donde ya los esperaban Hermione y Ginny.

Las muchachas esperaban sentadas en mullidos sillones junto al fuego. Ginny jugueteaba distraídamente con Crookshanks, mientras Hermione leía inclinada sobre un libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo.

"Ya estaba a punto de subir a despertaros" .Se quejó Ginny al verlos aparecer.

"Y ya lo hubiese hecho si no la hubiese detenido" .Añadió Hermione cerrando el libro de golpe y dejándolo sobre una mesa cercana.

"¿Hace mucho que esperáis?" .Preguntó Harry mientras Ron bostezaba ruidosamente dando a pensar que él hubiese seguido durmiendo de haber podido elegir.

"No demasiado" .Contestó Ginny mientras Hermione fruncía el entrecejo ante los modales de Ron. "Pero no suelo tener mucha paciencia"

"Bueno, vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre" .Dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia el hueco del retrato.

El resto se apresuró a seguirlo.

A aquella hora del sábado, los corredores se encontraban desiertos. Los alumnos que habían madrugado, hacía rato que habían desayunado y o bien disfrutaban en los terrenos del excelente día que se veía a través de las ventanas, o bien habían aprovechado para ir a la biblioteca y adelantar al máximo los trabajos.

El cuarteto entró al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Las mesas de las distintas casas estaban parcialmente ocupadas. Aquí y allí podían verse espacios vacíos en los bancos. Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores que también estaba casi desocupada. Tanto la silla de respaldo alto del director, como la silla que solía ocupar Snape estaban vacías. El profesor de pociones los miró un instante y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, al contrario de Hagrid que los saludó efusivamente con la mano, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de la profesora McGonagall.

"Parece que Snape y el profesor Dumbledore ya nos esperan en el despacho" .Comentó Ginny siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

"No tenemos prisa" .Dijo Harry sirviéndose unas salchichas. "Desayunad con tranquilidad, que no sé cuanto durará la reunión"

"¿Ya sabes lo que nos vas a mostrar?" .Preguntó Ginny inclinándose hacia él.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tengo varias ideas, pero os enseñaré lo que al profesor Dumbledore le parezca mejor"

En aquel momento varias lechuzas entraron a través de las ventanas y volaron hasta dejar los paquetes y cartas que portaban frente a sus destinatarios. Hermione observó con el entrecejo fruncido a las lechuzas hasta que todas y cada una de ellas había vuelto a desaparecer. La muchacha había hecho aquello casi toda la semana, y no dejaba de seguir a cada una de las aves hasta que todas y cada una de ellas hubiese desaparecido, aunque ella hubiese recibido ya su correspondencia.

"¿Te pasa algo?" .Preguntó Ron.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, no es nada"

Ron se encogió de Hombros y se sirvió más huevos en su plato. Dando ejemplo, Harry desayunó a su ritmo, pero ansiosos por llegar cuanto antes a la reunión, los otros tres habían casi devorado la comida, incluida Hermione, que casi había rozado el nivel de glotonería de Ron.

Cuando Harry quedó servido, los otros tres hacía rato que habían terminado y lo observaban con los ojos abiertos como lechuzas, casi sin pestañear.

"La próxima vez iré a las cocinas" .Murmuró después de beber el último sorbo de zumo de calabaza. "Es muy incómodo comer mientras te observan de esa manera, ¿sabéis?"

Los tres rostros desviaron la mirada y se sonrojaron.

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron por la escalera de mármol en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Los tres jóvenes caminaban tan rápido que casi parecían a punto de echar a correr, y Harry tuvo que frenarlos en más de una ocasión.

En una de estas ocasiones, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny. De inmediato la muchacha adoptó un porte altivo y alzó la barbilla, retándolo a que se desdijera de las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior. Sus ojos lo fulminaban con aquella mirada firme y determinada que tantas veces había visto en la Ginny de su mundo. Como le sucedió la noche anterior, su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hacía siempre que notaba aquella mirada en Ginny, y tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Desvió la mirada incomodado por aquella reacción y continuó caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron por fin a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho del director.

"Ranas de chocolate" .Dijo en voz alta, y la gárgola se apartó dejando ver a su espalda la escalinata giratoria.

Los cuatro amigos se subieron algo apretados, giraron una y otra vez mientras ascendían lentamente y por fin se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho.

Harry tomó aire y golpeó un par de veces. No tuvieron que esperar más que unos pocos segundos antes de que Dumbledore les hiciese pasar.

La luz de la mañana que entraba a través de las ventanas iluminaba gran parte del despacho, arrancando pequeños destellos dorados de los extraños objetos del director, que zumbaban desde las pequeñas mesas y estanterías repartidas por la habitación. Desde las paredes, los cientos y cientos de retratos de antiguos directores los miraban sin disimulo al entrar en la estancia. Desde su percha, el fénix del director los escrutaba sin pestañear con sus oscuros y brillantes ojos puestos en Harry. De pie junto a la chimenea, el profesor Snape los observó entrar con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Sentado tras su escritorio, el profesor Dumbledore alzó un instante las cejas al ver que Ginny los acompañaba, pero de inmediato le dedicó una plácida sonrisa.

"Buenos días Harry" .Saludó el director afablemente. "Veo que la señorita Weasley ha querido acompañarte hoy, al igual que ha hecho el resto de la semana"

"Buenos días profesor" .Saludó el muchacho. "Espero que no le importe que Ginny haya venido también"

El director sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. "En absoluto, mi muchacho. Ya que eres tu el que nos vas a enseñar, creo acertado que también puedas decidir a quien mostrar lo que sabes. Y si me permites añadir, creo que ha sido una excelente decisión" .Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven que sonrió azorada y agachó la cabeza. "Creo, que para daros tiempo a que disfrutéis del día tan espléndido que tenemos hoy, si os parece bien, podríamos comenzar ya, hablando de algunos temas y continuar después con la charla que dejamos a medias la última vez"

Dicho esto, sacudió su varita e hizo aparecer cuatro sillas frente a su escritorio. Los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a sentarse, mientras el profesor Snape esperaba aún junto a la chimenea.

"Antes de que continúes relatándonos como ha sido la vida en tu mundo, Harry, me gustaría comentarte un par de cosas" .Comenzó a decir el director. "Te preguntarás, por qué he tardado tanto en volver a quedar contigo. Tengo varias razones" .Dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes. "La primera y principal, es que he estado investigando el extraño caso de tu aparición en nuestro mundo, aunque lamento decir que no he podido averiguar nada. Mantuve una pequeña charla con algunos habitantes del lago, por si acaso ellos hubiesen notado alguna perturbación mágica o de otra clase, pero me temo que no sintieron nada. Estuve investigando en los libros de la biblioteca, pero de nuevo he de admitir a mi pesar que sigo sin encontrar nada que explique tu extraño viaje" .Entrelazó sus largos dedos sobre la mesa y miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas de medialuna. "De todos modos, la biblioteca de Hogwarts es muy completa y no he terminado de revisar todos los volúmenes. Por supuesto, continuaré investigando por si encuentro alguna solución a tu problema. Hasta ese momento, me gustaría que continuases como hasta ahora"

"Profesor" .Intervino Hermione con voz tímida. "¿Habría algún problema si nosotros investigásemos en la biblioteca por nuestra cuenta?"

Los ojos de dumbledore le sonrieron. "En absoluto señorita Granger. Creo que es una magnífica idea" .Hizo una pequeña pausa y se giró de nuevo hacia Harry. "Otro de los motivos por los que he tardado tanto en reunirme contigo, Harry, es por que lord Voldemort ha estado haciendo de las suyas y nos ha mantenido algo ocupados en la orden. Y esto me lleva a querer entrar cuanto antes en la materia que nos ocupa. La información que tú posees es de vital importancia para derrotar a Voldemort y me gustaría que fuésemos avanzando poco a poco, para no cometer errores"

Harry asintió en silencio.

"Profesor, antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar algo que lleva rondándome la mente hace días" .Intervino Hermione por segunda vez.

La muchacha parecía pensativa. Fruncía levemente el entrecejo y miraba al director de una forma algo extraña.

"Por supuesto, dígame, señorita Granger"

"¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada todavía de James y Lily?" .Preguntó la muchacha. "En toda la semana no han aparecido por aquí para ver lo que ha pasado con su hijo y ni si quiera hemos recibido una lechuza preguntando por que Harry no les había escrito"

Harry la miró asombrado al igual que sus compañeros. El profesor Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente en aprobación y el profesor Snape mostraba una fría indiferencia sin haber movido ni un músculo en todo aquel rato.

Aquello lo había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Con las clases y su preocupación por aquella reunión y lo que deseaba mostrarles, no se había acordado de que en aquel mundo James y Lily Potter continuaban vivos, al igual que Sirius y Remus.

Miró de nuevo al director y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Iba a tener que lidiar de nuevo con la tendencia a ocultar información del anciano? Si en aquel mundo iba a ser igual, tenía intención de ponerle las cosas claras desde un principio. No pensaba cometer errores como los que había cometido en su mundo por no tener toda la información de la que disponía.

"Me alegro de que se haya dado cuenta señorita Granger" .Dijo con voz alegre. "No esperaba menos de usted y antes de que me digas nada, Harry" .Lo cortó con un gesto de la mano cuando Harry había abierto la boca para protestar. "Déjame que me explique por favor" .Tras unos segundos asintió secamente con el entrecejo fruncido. "No he avisado a James y Lily, por que tenía la esperanza de poder revertir lo que quiera que te haya sucedido y que esto no quedase más que en una extraña anécdota. Lamentablemente no he conseguido hacer progresos, así que por supuesto tendré que avisarlos y contarles lo que ha sucedido" .Hizo una pausa y clavó sus azules ojos en Harry, dándole nuevamente la sensación de que podía leer todos sus pensamientos. "También he supuesto de que una vez lo sepan, querrán verte y conocerte. Y he pensado que primero debería hablarlo contigo. Soy consciente de que en tu mundo has crecido sin tus padres y que llegar un día a desayunar al gran comedor y encontrártelos allí en carne y hueso, puede ser algo perturbador. Quería esperar a reunirme contigo para contártelo, por que así puedes hacerte a la idea y podemos organizar una reunión para explicárselo todo"

El joven asintió sintiéndose mal por haber pensado así del director. Quizá y después del tiempo que había pasado, aún le quedaba algo de resquemor por las cosas que el anciano le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, no podía más que darle toda la razón. No podía imaginarse que sucedería en el caso de haber llegado algún día y encontrárselos allí, desayunando tan tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Más que perturbador, habría sido algo como para volverlo a uno medio majara.

"Lo comprendo profesor" .Dijo sonriendo al anciano. "Cuando acabemos la reunión, podemos hablar de esto para quedar con ellos algún día"

El director asintió sonriente. "Tras esto y si no tenéis nada más que preguntarme o contarme, yo sugeriría comenzar cuanto antes el tema que nos ha reunido aquí, para avanzar lo máximo posible"

"Profesor, en cuanto a eso" .Interrumpió Harry alzando una mano para silenciar al director. Junto a la chimenea, el profesor Snape soltó un tenue gruñido de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. "Quisiera proponerle algo que se me ha ocurrido, si le parece bien"

"Por supuesto" .Accedió. "¿De que se trata?"

"Me gustaría utilizar su pensadero para mostrarle directamente mis recuerdos. Así podrá ver exactamente cualquier cosa que quiera que le muestre y sacar sus propias conjeturas"

El rostro del anciano se iluminó como si la navidad se hubiese adelantado. "Que gran idea, Harry. Por supuesto que te prestaré mi pensadero. Será mucho mejor que una conversación" .Se puso en pie, rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió hacia el pequeño armario donde Harry sabía que se guardaba el pensadero. "Será casi como irnos de excursión" .Les dijo al resto de jóvenes sonriéndoles ilusionado, mientras sacaba la extraña vasija de piedra decorada con runas y extraños símbolos. "Deduzco que sabes como utilizarlo" .Se dirigió de nuevo a Harry una vez que dejó el extraño objeto sobre su escritorio.

El muchacho asintió poniéndose en pie, siendo imitado de inmediato por los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Hermione se inclinaba disimuladamente hacia el pensadero, intentando abarcar con la vista cada centímetro de la superficie de la extraña vasija. El profesor Snape, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo se acercó varios pasos, hasta colocarse junto al director.

"Profesor, ¿con que cree que deberíamos comenzar?" .Preguntó Harry sacando su varita.

"Desde el principio" .Dijo el anciano simplemente. "Me refiero por supuesto, a continuar la historia por donde lo dejamos la última vez" .Aclaró ante la cara de extrañeza tanto de Harry como del resto de personas del despacho. "Yo sugeriría que nos mostraras algunos de los recuerdos que tengas de tu vida antes de llegar a Hogwarts"

Harry titubeó. No había esperado aquello. Desde un principio había tenido intención de comenzar con su primer año en el colegio e ir mostrando a continuación año tras año hasta culminar con la batalla de Hogwarts. En ningún momento había tenido intención de mostrar su vida con los Dursley.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso, Harry?" .Preguntó Dumbledore, que no había pasado por alto la vacilación del muchacho.

"Bueno, profesor, es algo incómodo" .Murmuró. "En mi mundo, Pettigrew era un traidor" .Comenzó a explicar ignorando el respingo de Ginny, que no sabía los detalles que había explicado en la primera reunión. "Como el único que sabía que Pettigrew era el guardián secreto del Fidelio era Sirius, en mi mundo fue tras él. Lamentablemente Pettigrew fue más listo. Sirius lo acorraló en una calle muggle, pero Pettigrew lo acusó en voz alta de haber vendido a Lily y James a Voldemort, y antes de poder hacer nada, hizo explotar la calle a su espalda matando a los muggles, se cortó un dedo y se transformó en rata para esconderse, dejando a Sirius a merced de los aurores que lo tomaron por un asesino y un traidor"

"Entonces, en tu mundo Sirius estuvo en Azkaban" .Afirmó más que preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry asintió.

"¿Entonces te cuidó Remus?" .Preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

Harry rió amargamente. "No se como serán las cosas aquí, pero en mi mundo jamás habrían dejado a Remus cuidar a un niño"

"Mucho me temo que aquí es igual" .Dijo apesadumbrado el director. "Pero si no te criaste con Sirius o Remus por razones obvias, ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ti?"

Harry miró al director a los ojos y por un instante le pareció que el profesor ya sabía aquella respuesta. "Me cuidaron los Dursley" .Dijo en voz baja.

Todos salvo dumbledore y Harry dieron un respingo, incluido el profesor Snape. Hasta aquel momento, no le había explicado a nadie nada de aquel tema.

"¿Con los Dursley?" .Preguntaron los tres jóvenes indignados.

"Eso no puede ser nada bueno" .Murmuró Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Profesor, ¿Usted no pudo hacer nada para evitar eso?" .Preguntó Ginny acercándose a Harry. "Yo no los he tratado mucho, pero esos muggles son…"

"Detestables" .Murmuró para sorpresa de todos el profesor Snape. "Albus, ¿Cómo puede ser que permitieras que el muchacho acabase con Petunia?"

"Me temo, Severus, que fue un mal necesario" .Respondió mirando a Harry.

El muchacho asintió a desgana. "El profesor tiene razón. Aunque desagradable, fue necesario. Al dejarme con mi tía, cerró el escudo de magia antigua que mi madre me había otorgado con su sacrificio. Esa magia estaba en mi sangre y para estar a salvo, tenía que vivir con la única persona que aún tenía la sangre de mi madre. Osease mi tía petunia" .Explicó.

"Pero crecer con Dudley" .Repuso Ron con cara de asco.

Aquel comentario les hizo soltar pequeñas risitas.

"Bueno, Harry" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore. "No creo que haga falta que nos enseñes muchos recuerdos de tu vida con los Dursley, pero me gustaría que viésemos algunos que resumieran un poco tu vida hasta que recibiste la carta de Hogwarts"

El muchacho asintió y se llevó la varita hasta su sien derecha. Tras pensar en algunos momentos de su infancia, separó la varita con lentitud y una delgada hebra dorada se desprendió hasta quedar colgando de la punta de su varita. Depositó el recuerdo en el pensadero y de inmediato la extraña substancia se arremolinó girando en el fondo, emitiendo pequeños destellos. Golpeó suavemente el pensadero con la varita y de inmediato los recuerdos que había depositado comenzaron a girar con más rapidez, hasta difuminarse y mostrar claramente lo que parecía una calle de un barrio muggle vista desde arriba, como si el pensadero fuese una especie de ventana situada en un techo invisible.

"Perfecto" .Musitó el director observando la solitaria calle de Privet Drive. "Vamos adentro"

Los tres jóvenes se removieron nerviosos junto a Harry.

"¡OH! Disculpad, que no os hemos explicado" .Se disculpó sonriente el director. "Para ver los recuerdos de Harry, tenemos que hundir el rostro en el pensadero" .Explicó.

Algo nerviosos, los tres jóvenes se colocaron alrededor del escritorio junto a Harry y los dos profesores.

"A la de tres" .Informó el director. "1, 2, 3…"

Todos se inclinaron hacia la vasija y nada mas rozar la superficie con la nariz, Harry se vio impulsado hacia el fondo, cayendo de cabeza hasta que su cuerpo dio la vuelta y aterrizó suavemente sobre la calzada que cruzaba privet Drive. A su lado, Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraban asombrados en derredor.

"¡Esto ha sido un pasote!" .Exclamó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias por su entusiasmo, señor Weasley" .Repuso sonriente el director. "Harry, si no me equivoco, aquí es donde vive tu tía"

El muchacho asintió. La calle de Privet Drive estaba tal como siempre la había visto. Los pulcros jardines con sus setos perfectamente recortados, los flamantes coches aparcados frente a los garajes y los números de latón de las puertas brillando a la luz del sol.

"Este recuerdo es de cuando yo tenía aproximadamente seis años" .Informó a los presentes, dirigiéndose calle abajo. "No tardaré en aparecer por aquí" .Señaló hacia la esquina.

No habían hecho más que situarse a su altura, cuando un pequeño Harry de seis años apareció ante ellos. Vestía ropa vieja y demasiado grande para él, y sus gafas estaban rotas, sostenidas tan solo por un poco de cinta aislante que evitaba que se le cayeran. A su espalda, llevaba una mochila algo deshilachada, ya que supuestamente volvía del colegio. Caminaba cabizbajo y algo encorvado, dando la sensación junto con su ropa, de que era mucho más bajo y enclenque de lo que parecía.

"Merlín, Harry" .Murmuró Ginny tapándose la boca con la mano. "¿Te hacían vestirte así?"

Harry no contestó. Le daba vergüenza que lo vieran de aquella forma. Ni si quiera la Ginny de su mundo sabía del todo lo que él había pasado en su infancia.

Siguieron con la mirada al niño que caminaba solo por la calle desierta en dirección a casa de sus tíos.

"Harry, ¿Qué nos quieres enseñar con esto?" .Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

"Ahora lo veréis" .Murmuró sin quitar la vista de su yo mas joven.

De pronto y sorprendiendo a todos los observantes menos a Harry, de detrás de unos setos aparecieron unos niños que obviamente lo habían estado esperando. El pequeño Harry alzó la cabeza y el pánico se reflejó en sus ojos verde brillante, ocultos parcialmente por las gafas remendadas.

El grupo de cuatro niños, capitaneados por un Dudley mucho más pequeño del que Harry recordaba, se abalanzó riendo hacia el pequeño Harry que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo para evitar que lo atraparan. El niño saltó varios setos, seguido muy de cerca por la banda de Dudley que casi le había dado alcance.

"Vamos a seguirlos" .Dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la esquina.

Todos se apresuraron tras él. Llegaron a tiempo de ver como le tendían una trampa entre el grupito de niños y lo capturaban, dejándolo a merced del mas grandote que daba la casualidad de ser su propio primo. Durante varios minutos, Dudley se rió de él, mientras le golpeaba repetidamente hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz, mientras los otros tres niños lo sujetaban para que no se moviese.

El grupo de niños se marchó riéndose, dejando al pequeño Harry llorando en el suelo, con las gafas nuevamente rotas y la camiseta manchada por la sangre que le brotaba aún de la nariz.

"Merlín" .Murmuró Hermione al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Cómo pueden ser así?"

El muchacho no contestó. Aún tendrían que ver muchas cosas más. Aquel recuerdo acabó y una espesa niebla los envolvió hasta difuminarse y dejarlos en un nuevo recuerdo.

En aquella ocasión se encontraban dentro de la casa de sus tíos, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, más concretamente en el salón de la casa de los Dursley.

El mismo pequeño Harry se encontraba sentado en la alfombra, jugando con lo que parecían soldaditos de plástico rotos. A alguno le faltaba la cabeza, otro sostenía un fusil inexistente y muchos otros carecían de alguna extremidad.

Parecía ser otro día distinto del que habían visitado, ya que las gafas del niño volvían a estar arregladas y la ropa que usaba era distinta a la del recuerdo anterior, aunque igualmente vieja y holgada.

El niño parecía estar divirtiéndose, tras las gafas, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad y una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Harry, estás monísimo ahí" .Musitó Ginny con sonrisa angelical observando al niño.

"Harry, no veo fotos tuyas" .Musitó Ron mirando a su alrededor.

En efecto y como Harry ya sabía, las fotos que decoraban los muebles y estantes del salón, así como las fotos de toda la casa, mostraban imágenes de Dudley ya fuese de bebé con distintos gorritos ridículos, o ya de más mayor jugando con sus padres, en parques de atracciones o simplemente posando en el decorado de algún fotógrafo profesional.

"Y ni las verás" .Dijo en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta, esperando lo que sabía que sucedería a continuación.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, pero al ver lo que el muchacho observaba evitaron comentarios y esperaron.

Al instante, el rollizo Dudley apareció en el umbral de la puerta del salón y quedó unos segundos observando al pequeño Harry, que ajeno al escrutinio de su primo, continuaba jugando feliz.

El niño sonrió perversamente y se acercó hasta la alfombra, se inclinó sobre el pequeño Harry y le arrancó de las manos las pequeñas y maltrechas figuras de plástico.

"¡Esto es mío!" .Gritó, y de un empujón tumbó al niño que rápidamente se incorporó y empujó a su vez a Dudley.

"¡Devuélvemelo, Dudley!" .Gritó el pequeño Harry. "¡Tu no los estabas usando!"

El rollizo niño volvió a empujar al pequeño Harry que cayó de bruces al suelo. "Me da igual, son míos y no te los dejo" .Declaró con perversidad.

El Harry del recuerdo dio media vuelta aún en el suelo y fulminó a su primo con la mirada. Se le veía furioso, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente por la ira. "¡Yo también quiero jugar!" .Chilló, y para sorpresa de todos, pero sobretodo de Dudley, un jarrón cercano estalló, lanzando esquirlas de porcelana por todo el salón.

"¡Mamá!" .Gritó el pequeño Dudley aterrorizado.

Se escucharon unos rápidos pasos y la alta figura de tía Petunia entró en el salón.

"¿Qué ha pasado, peoncita mía?" .Murmuró pasando de largo por el lado de Harry que continuaba tirado en la alfombra y abrazó al rollizo Dudley que comenzó a sollozar.

"Me ha cogido los juguetes y ha roto tu jarrón" .Gimoteó el niño señalando los pedazos esparcidos por todo el salón.

Tía Petunia observó con el entrecejo fruncido el jarrón roto, los juguetes viejos y estropeados que su hijo tenía en sus regordetas manos y a continuación fijó su mirada en el pequeño Harry que continuaba tirado en la alfombra, a una buena distancia de donde el jarrón había estado colocado. La realidad de lo que había sucedido la hizo palidecer de golpe. Clavó sus brillantes ojos como pequeñas cuentas en el niño y su rostro se comenzó a teñir de rojo por la ira.

"Otra vez no" .Musitó de modo casi inaudible. "Eres un pequeño monstruo" .Gruñó dirigiéndose al pequeño Harry que había dejado de estar furioso para estar aterrado.

"Tía Petunia, yo no he sido, no he roto el jarrón" .Gimoteó retrocediendo torpemente arrastrándose por la alfombra.

"¡No seas mentiroso!" .Chilló su tía aferrándolo con una nudosa mano y levantándolo de un brusco tirón. "No pienso aguantar eso en mi casa. ¡Castigado en tu alacena hasta que vuelva tu tío y entonces verás!"

"¡No, yo no he sido!" .Chillaba el pequeño Harry entre lágrimas mientras su tía lo arrastraba fuera del salón. "¡No volveré a hacerlo!" .Suplicaba intentando soltarse del agarre de su tía.

Pálidos por lo que estaban viendo, el Harry adulto y sus acompañantes siguieron a su tía y al Harry del recuerdo.

"Ni una palabra más, cuando venga tu tío hablaremos" .Sentenció cuando alcanzaron la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras.

La abrió y antes de que metiese de un empujón al niño y volviera a cerrar la puerta dejándolo allí encerrado, pudieron ver en el interior un delgado y maltrecho camastro junto a unas pocas ropas viejas y holgadas que sin duda, eran pertenencias de Harry.

Permanecieron varios minutos escuchando los ahogados sollozos del niño a través de la puerta de la alacena. A sus espaldas, Dudley salió del salón y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando olvidados sobre la alfombra los muñecos con los que había estado jugando el pequeño Harry pocos minutos atrás.

La niebla volvió a envolverlos una vez más, para transportarlos a otro recuerdo.

"¿Te encerraban mucho en esa alacena?" .Preguntó Ginny con los ojos llorosos. Al parecer era la única que se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra en el tenso silencio que los había envuelto.

"Ese fue mi dormitorio hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts" .Contestó con voz ronca.

Revivir aquellos recuerdos le hacía sentirse extraño. Aunque en aquellos momentos no se llevaba mal con su primo, e incluso podría decirse que mantenía una relación cordial con su tía, aquellos recuerdos le hacían aflorar pensamientos que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.

La niebla volvió a aclararse y se encontraron en lo que bien parecía el patio del colegio. Había muchos niños de distintas edades. Algunos charlaban, otros se columpiaban, algunos otros jugaban y reían pasándose una pelota. Todos parecían divertirse mucho, todos salvo uno.

El pequeño Harry, ahora quizá un año después, caminaba solo, apartado del resto de los niños. Vestía como de costumbre la vieja ropa de Dudley que le venía al menos cuatro tallas más grande. Casi nadie parecía hacerle caso y los pocos que lo observaban, o bien lo hacían con desprecio, o lo hacían con lástima. Y si a alguno parecía pasársele por la mente acercarse, desviaban la vista hacia el grupo de Dudley y con un gesto de temor cambiaban de opinión y se alejaban presurosamente por si alguno de los amigos de Dudley se daba cuenta de que habían estado a punto de hablarle.

"¿Siempre era así?" .Preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió. "No tuve ningún amigo hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Siempre que alguien intentó acercarse a mí, la banda de Dudley los amenazaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, nadie tuvo valor para ni si quiera hablar conmigo"

Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas sin parar de observar al pequeño Harry que parecía distraído, mirando a través de una Berja como paseaban los transeúntes.

"Será mejor que vengamos hacia aquí" .Les llamó Harry la atención. "Si no recuerdo mal, la acción sucederá por esta parte de aquí"

Todos lo siguieron sin pronunciar palabra. Los ojos de Dumbledore hacía rato que habían dejado de brillar como de costumbre y el profesor Snape mantenía la mandíbula apretada, y murmuraba cosas para sí mismo con voz tan baja que Harry no escuchaba más que un leve zumbido.

"¿A que esperamos?" .Preguntó Ginny aferrándose al brazo de Harry.

"Ahora lo verás" .Musitó señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al grupito de Dudley que cuchicheaban entre sí, echando miradas hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Harry aún distraído y se reían.

"Merlín, ¿es que no pueden quedarse quietos sin molestar a nadie?" .Preguntó Ron apretando los puños con las orejas mas rojas que Harry le había visto en mucho tiempo. "No comprendo como pueden ser tan odiosos"

Hermione asintió en conformidad apoyándose contra su hombro y observando sin querer perderse detalle de lo que iba a suceder.

El grupito de Dudley cuchicheó unos pocos segundos más y a continuación se fueron dispersando cada uno en una dirección.

"¿Se marchan?" .Preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

"No, se dispersan para evitar que se escape" .La corrigió Ron observando con el entrecejo fruncido el lugar donde se habían apostado los amiguitos de Dudley.

El pequeño Harry continuaba ajeno a lo que lo esperaba, pero por poco tiempo. Dudley se le acercaba sonriendo como un idiota y balanceando su rechoncho cuerpo al caminar.

"¡Ey primo!" .Lo llamó el niño.

El pequeño Harry dio un respingo, giró la cabeza en su dirección y al verlo tan cerca, solo pudo salir corriendo.

De inmediato Dudley comenzó a perseguirlo corriendo desmañadamente tras él, pero Harry era mucho más rápido. Lamentablemente Dudley y su pandilla ya habían contado con eso. Interceptando al pequeño en su dirección, apareció uno de los compinches de su primo y se vio obligado a girar hacia otro lado para huir de sus dos perseguidores.

Fuese por suerte o por que había visto a los demás, Harry corrió en la única dirección donde no había apostado ningún amigo de Dudley. Por otra parte, el resto de los niños que jugaban en el patio, se habían apartado sin obstaculizar ni a Harry en su huida, ni a Dudley y su pandilla en la persecución. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba involucrarse en aquella actividad, pero tampoco deseaban ser el blanco del grupo de Dudley.

Los niños persiguieron al pequeño Harry hasta un recodo en el patio que daba a un callejón. Al fondo de éste, junto al muro del colegio, se amontonaban varios cubos de basura. Sin detenerse, el pequeño Harry corrió hacia allí a toda velocidad con la evidente intención de saltarlos. En el momento en el que dio el salto, su cuerpo se elevó cada vez más y más, hasta que acabó abrazado a la chimenea que sobresalía por encima del tejado.

"¡A eso lo llamo yo un salto!" .Exclamó Ron riéndose a carcajadas de las caras de asombro de Dudley y su pandilla.

"No te rías Ron" .Lo regañó Hermione. "Mira a Harry, está asustado"

En efecto así era. El pequeño Harry, ignorante de cómo había hecho aquella proeza, lloriqueaba aterrado, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la chimenea de piedra.

La niebla volvió a envolverlos para mostrarles un nuevo recuerdo.

"He de decir que esa prueba de magia accidental ha sido realmente prodigiosa, Harry" .Le dijo el profesor Dumbledore con sus ojos titilando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al pensadero.

"Gracias profesor" .Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿Qué te hicieron por eso?" .Preguntó Ginny aún aferrada a su brazo.

"No lo recuerdo" .Repuso Harry evadiendo la respuesta. "Me castigaron demasiadas veces por magia accidental como para recordar una en específico"

Ante estas palabras, Ginny aferró con más fuerza su brazo.

Durante un buen rato pasaron de recuerdo en recuerdo, mostrando más etapas de la vida de Harry con los Dursley, y de los efectos que producían sus estallidos de magia accidental. En algunas ocasiones se echaron a reír a carcajadas, como en la ocasión en la que Harry volvió de color azul la peluca de un maestro, para volver a enfurecerse minutos después al ver que ese percance significaba un nuevo castigo en la alacena y días sin comer prácticamente nada.

La niebla volvió a aclararse una vez más y se encontraron en lo que parecía un zoológico muggle. Se encontraban allí por el cumpleaños número once de Dudley. Junto a tío Vernon y tía Petunia, se encontraban Dudley y uno de sus amigos, ahora más crecidos. Tras ellos y un poco apartado, caminaba Harry, un poco mas alto, pero aún vistiendo de aquella forma tan extraña, con la ropa vieja de su primo.

"Harry, aquí pareces ya como te conocí" .Señaló Hermione. "Tiene que faltar bien poco para que te llegara la carta ¿verdad?"

Harry le sonrió. "Exacto. Éste es el día del cumpleaños de Dudley así que para el mío faltaba bien poco"

"¿Por qué te trajeron a este cumpleaños?" .Preguntó Ginny observando a los Dursley que parecían ignorar mayormente al pequeño Harry que los seguía.

"Resulta que para esa fecha, la señora Figg había sufrido un pequeño percance y no podía cuidarme" .Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Así que no tuvieron mas remedio que llevarme con ellos"

Sin decir nada más, siguieron al extraño grupo por todo el zoológico, hasta que llegaron al serpentario. Decenas y decenas de vitrinas guardaban multitud de reptiles entre los que abundaban en su mayoría las serpientes de todos los colores y tamaños. Dudley y su amigo Piers encontraron rápidamente la más grande, que dormitaba tranquilamente en una enorme vitrina con sus escamas brillando intensamente.

"¡Haz que se mueva!" .Exigió Dudley a su padre.

El tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente ni si quiera se inmutó. Parecía completamente dormida.

"Hazlo de nuevo" .Ordenó el niño.

"¡Que niño mas odioso y maleducado!" .Exclamó Ginny. "No se como pudiste aguantar sin ahogarlo por la noche con su propia almohada" .Murmuró aferrada con fuerza a su brazo.

En el recuerdo, tío Vernon golpeó nuevamente el vidrio, pero la serpiente continuó sin moverse.

"Esto es aburrido" .Musitó Dudley alejándose de allí.

En aquel momento y aprovechándose de que su primo se había alejado, el pequeño Harry se acercó al vidrio y contempló a la serpiente, como su primo había estado haciendo segundos atrás. Tras unos momentos de estar allí parado, la serpiente abrió los pequeños ojos y alzó la cabeza para mirar al pequeño Harry, que la miraba fijamente y visiblemente asombrado. De pronto y para asombro de todos los presentes excepto Harry, la serpiente le guiñó un ojo al niño. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, por si alguien más lo había visto. Tras comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención, volvió a fijar sus verdes ojos en la serpiente y le devolvió el guiño. A continuación, la serpiente giró la cabeza en dirección a los Dursley, volvió a mirar a Harry y alzó la mirada al cielo como exasperada.

A continuación, el niño comenzó a sisear suavemente. En aquel momento, Harry no había sido consciente de que hablaba Parsel, pero por la fuerza con la que Ginny le apretaba el brazo, supo que el resto no habían dudado ni un solo instante de lo que ocurría.

"¿Hablas Parsel?" .Preguntó Ron con voz ronca.

Todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia él. Las de Ron, Hermione y Ginny con temor, la de Dumbledore serena, tan solo esperando la respuesta de Harry y la de Snape fría y calculadora como aquella ocasión en el club de Duelo de su segundo año.

"No, ya no hablo Parsel" .Aclaró Harry, mientras en el recuerdo su yo mas joven continuaba emitiendo silbidos ahora incomprensibles para él.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con lo que a Harry le pareció comprensión, pero las preguntas que podía haberle hecho fueron acalladas por el grito de Piers del recuerdo.

"¡Dudley! ¡Señor Dursley! ¿vengan a ver a la serpiente! ¿no van a creer lo que está haciendo!"

Todos se giraron al unísono a ver lo que sucedía en el recuerdo.

Dudley corría contoneándose, lo más rápido que sus rechonchas piernas le permitían hasta situarse junto al pequeño Harry.

"Quita del medio" .Gruñó dándole un empujón y lanzando al niño de golpe al suelo de cemento.

"Maldito mocoso" .Gruñó Ginny echando mano a su túnica para coger la varita.

Pero lo que fuese a hacer Ginny a parte de que en el recuerdo sería inútil, no hubiese hecho falta. El pequeño Harry miró con furia a su primo que se había situado en el lugar que él había ocupado antes de que lo apartara con un empujón. De pronto y sin saber como, el vidrio que guardaba a la enorme serpiente se desvaneció como si no hubiese existido, y de inmediato la descomunal criatura se desenrolló pasando entre los dos niños que chillaban aterrados, se deslizó reptando cerca de donde se encontraba el pequeño Harry aún sentado en el suelo y con leves siseos se alejó, provocando el caos en todo el serpentario.

"Eso ha sido buenísimo" .Exclamó Ron entre carcajadas.

Los tres jóvenes se desternillaban de risa. Ginny, en vez de estar aferrada a su brazo, ahora reía a carcajadas como los otros dos, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry. Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore brillaban intensamente por la diversión, e incluso el profesor Snape tenía los labios tensos, como si hiciese esfuerzos por no sucumbir también a la risa.

A su alrededor la niebla los cubrió de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión, no mostró más recuerdos.

"Profesor, este es el último recuerdo antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts" .Dijo Harry una vez que todos se hubieron calmado.

"De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí y continuaremos viendo tus recuerdos del primer curso" .Indicó el anciano director aferrando el brazo de Ron y Hermione.

Harry asintió y rodeando a Ginny por la cintura, hizo que salieran del recuerdo, directamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

N/A: Hola a todos.

lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero han surgido algunos problemas. entre las fiestas navideñas y que se me ha estropeado el pc, no he podido hacer nada.

ahora me he comprado un mac, y aún estoy aprendiendo a utilizarlo. como muchos sabéis, y si no lo sabéis aún os lo digo yo, soy ciego y usar un pc nuevo a veces nos cuesta mucho. más aún cuando es un sistema operativo totalmente distinto.

Por suerte, conseguí sacar del pc el tic antes de que se estropeara el pc definitivamente. así que no he perdido absolutamente nada de la historia. intentaré publicar y volver a escribir lo antes posible, pero pido paciencia, que aún me estoy acostumbrando a utilizar mi nuevo mac. aunque en breve tendré de nuevo el pc que se me estropeó. así que… poco a poco.

espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

un saludo muy grande a todos. y espero que hayáis tenido un buen inicio de año.


	7. Chapter 7: los recuerdos de Harry (1ª pa

Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el mundo tampoco.

Con el brazo de Harry rodeando su cintura, se elevaron entre un remolino de colores y sombras, dieron una vertiginosa vuelta y aterrizaron nuevamente en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Ron y Hermione miraban a su alrededor asombrados por encontrarse nuevamente allí.

"Han sido unos recuerdos muy… curiosos" .Dijo el anciano director sentándose en su escritorio. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los largos dedos, mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de medialuna. "Me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas antes de que nos muestres los recuerdos de tu primer curso"

De pie junto a Ginny, el muchacho asintió.

Harry permanecía muy próximo a ella. Mantenía su brazo rodeando su cintura e incluso podía sentir como rozaban sus caderas. No sabía exactamente como había comenzado ese contacto entre ellos. Con éste Harry nunca había mantenido tanta proximidad y mucho menos un contacto físico tan continuado. Quizá algún toque de manos, pero nada como aquello. Pero la naturalidad y sencillez con la que la había aferrado de la cintura para sacarla del recuerdo la había dejado extrañada. Si lo hubiese hecho el Harry adolescente, seguramente se hubiese ganado un mocomurciélago, pero no iba a negar que aquel gesto libre de toda malicia le había encantado. A su pesar, el muchacho la soltó, ajeno completamente a todo lo que ese simple contacto le había hecho sentir. Los jóvenes se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas que el profesor Dumbledore había hecho aparecer al principio de la reunión y el profesor Snape volvió a situarse junto a la chimenea, desde donde escrutó el rostro de Harry casi sin pestañear.

"Hay varias cosas que me han llamado la atención, a parte del obvio maltrato al que fuiste sometido" .Comenzó a decir el profesor Dumbledore. Hablaba sosegadamente, pero Ginny creyó notar un tono de inflexión en su voz, que no había percibido hasta entonces. "Harry, ¿en algún momento te dijeron que eras un mago?"

En un principio, a Ginny aquella pregunta le pareció algo estúpida. ¿Cómo no iban a decirle que era un mago? Pero tras varios segundos en tenso silencio, se giró para mirar a Harry con incredulidad.

"Mucho me temo que no, señor" .Musitó el muchacho mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos, ajeno a las miradas de las cuatro personas que lo observaban de hito en hito.

"¿Podrías explicarnos que te dijeron para explicar esos extraños sucesos?" .Preguntó el anciano con amabilidad.

Harry tomó aire y lo soltó muy lentamente. "No me explicaron nada, profesor" .Confesó. "La primera norma para vivir tranquilo con los Dursley, era simplemente no hacer preguntas. Desde niño me hicieron creer que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche"

Ginny no podía creerlo. No comprendía como podían haber engañado así a un niño pequeño, sobretodo con la suerte que habían corrido sus padres. A su espalda pudo escuchar los grititos de asombro y enojo de Ron y Hermione, y varios susurros por parte de Ron, que si su madre lo hubiese escuchado, le hubiese lanzado un fregotego sin dudar un instante.

"¡Eso es indignante!"

Para sorpresa de todos menos de Harry y el director, el que había pronunciado esas palabras era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Severus Snape.

"Lo se, Severus" .Lo calmó el director alzando una mano para llamarlo al silencio. El profesor Snape, algo lívido por la impresión respiró varias veces y volvió a colocarse junto a la chimenea. "Hay otra pequeña cuestión que me gustaría aclarar, y a continuación sí, podremos seguir viendo tus recuerdos" .Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que miró a Harry con mucha más intensidad que nunca. "¿Ya no hablas parsel?"

Ginny se tensó de golpe. No recordaba ya ese pequeño suceso que habían presenciado. Con las risas por la pequeña aventura de la serpiente y las sensaciones que había sentido cuando el muchacho le había rodeado la cintura, se le había ido totalmente de la mente.

Todos a la vez se giraron nuevamente para observar a Harry, que parecía mantener la compostura tanto como el propio director.

"No" .Contestó tras unos segundos. "Hace dos años que dejé de hablar parsel. Me he sorprendido tanto como vosotros al escucharme a mi mismo en el recuerdo. En esta ocasión tan solo he podido escuchar un montón de silbidos"

El profesor Dumbledore parecía más pensativo de lo normal. Sus cejas se habían fruncido hasta casi formar una línea y su frente se había arrugado en concentración.

El silencio se había vuelto tan tenso que Ginny tenía la sensación de casi poder palparlo con las manos. Nadie parecía tener intención de respirar, mientras el anciano director permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Tras éste y a través de la ventana, el sol se alzaba cada vez más, reflejándose en la superficie del lago que brillaba intensamente.

"Tengo varias teorías, a la cual más peligrosa y horripilante" .Dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos de un brillante y asombroso azul. "Lamentablemente la más posible, también es la peor de todas. Si me permites, me gustaría esperar para decir en voz alta lo que he deducido hasta el momento y comprobarlo por mí mismo según vayamos viendo tus recuerdos"

Para sorpresa de Ginny y posiblemente de todos los presentes salvo el profesor Dumbledore, Harry sonrió, como si esperase esa respuesta y asintió mientras se ponía en pie.

"Voy a mostraros desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts, hasta que finalizó mi primer curso" .Comentó distraídamente, mientras recogía con la varita la extraña substancia brillante, la sacaba del pensadero nuevamente convertida en una fina hebra plateada y la introducía nuevamente en su cabeza. "Iré dando varios saltos en el tiempo, para mostraros lo que yo creo más importante en mi vida y lo que considero piezas importantes en la derrota de Voldemort"

Ginny, al igual que el director, el profesor Snape y el propio Harry, ignoró los leves respingos de Ron y Hermione ante el nombre. Quizá fuese sensación suya, pero le pareció que cada vez reaccionaban con menos ímpetu. Posiblemente fuese la amplia exposición a la que estaban sometidos desde que Harry estaba con ellos, ya que él se inmutaba al pronunciarlo menos incluso que el propio director.

Por su parte, Harry había vuelto a sacar más recuerdos de su mente y en aquellos momentos la substancia plateada se arremolinaba en el pensadero, exactamente igual que lo había hecho la primera ocasión.

"Bueno muchachos" .Dijo alegremente el profesor Dumbledore mientras se ponía en pie. "Nos vamos de nuevo hacia la aventura"

"¿De nuevo vamos a ver a los Dursley?" .Preguntó Ron con cara de asco.

Harry soltó una risita. "Me temo que si. En muchos de mis recuerdos forman parte importante de mi vida" .Quedó pensativo un instante antes de continuar. "Además que en mi mundo, ahora me llevo bien con Dudley, e incluso con tía Petunia"

"¿Y con Vernon?" .Preguntó suspicaz Hermione.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Dos de tres no está tan mal ¿no?"

Ante aquella respuesta, los ojos del director titilaron con diversión.

Una vez más, se colocaron todos alrededor de la vasija de piedra (Ginny cerquita de Harry) y volvieron a meterse en sus recuerdos.

Los pies de la muchacha se despegaron del suelo, dio una voltereta y cayó de pie en lo que parecía la cocina de la casa de los Dursley.

En aquel momento, la única presente en la escena era Petunia, la tía de Harry, que se afanaba en terminar el desayuno. El niño no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Por alguna razón incomprensible para Ginny, fruncía la nariz en señal de repugnancia.

Siguieron al muchacho hasta el fregadero y se inclinaron a mirar lo que le había llamado la atención. Dentro de un barreño metálico, flotaban un montón de trapos en agua gris.

"¿Qué es eso?" .Preguntó el Harry del recuerdo.

La tía Petunia frunció los labios con desagrado y miró al niño como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

"Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio" .Respondió en un gruñido.

El muchacho miró extrañado de nuevo al interior del cubo. "OH, no sabía que tenía que estar mojado" .Comentó con cierta ironía en la voz.

"No seas estúpido" .Repuso la mujer enfadada, sin captar el tono irónico de su sobrino. "Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás"

El rostro del niño mostró a las claras que no pensaba igual que su tía. Pero para sorpresa de Ginny, permaneció callado y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

"Vaya Harry" .Comentó Ron entre risas. "Seguro que irías guapísimo con ese uniforme"

Hermione le dio una colleja, fulminando alternativamente a tía Petunia y el cubo metálico, donde aún flotaba la ropa.

"He de decir, Harry, que el uniforme de Hogwarts te queda excelente" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes por la diversión.

"Y que lo diga, profesor" .Afirmó Ginny mirando al Harry adulto de arriba abajo, provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara furiosamente y que Ron y Hermione rieran a carcajadas.

El profesor Snape emitió un gruñido, pero por alguna extraña razón, no emitió ningún comentario hiriente o despreciativo como era su costumbre.

En el recuerdo, el tío de Harry y su primo entraron en la cocina, frunciendo el rostro en desagrado por el olor, igual que había hecho el niño. Se sentaron a la mesa, Vernon se puso a leer el periódico y Dudley comenzó a dar golpes sobre la mesa con lo que parecía un bastón con nudos.

A lo lejos, se escuchó claramente el buzón y como varias cartas caían sobre el felpudo.

"Trae la correspondencia, Dudley" .Pidió Vernon parapetado tras su periódico.

"Que vaya Harry"

"Trae las cartas, Harry" .Ordenó Vernon.

"Que lo haga Dudley" .Se quejó el niño.

"Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley"

El pequeño Harry esquivó ágilmente el golpe que iba a propinarle su primo por sugerencia de su odioso tío y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

"Si consigo cogerle el bastón ese, se lo meteré por el…" .Decía Ginny con los dientes apretados mientras se apresuraban a seguir al niño hasta el recibidor, pero se calló de súbito al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. "Lo siento profesor" .Se disculpó sonrojada a más no poder.

"No se preocupe señorita Weasley" .Dijo el director mientras le temblaba el bigote sospechosamente. "Aunque yo lo hubiese expresado de otro modo, también estoy indignado con lo que acabamos de ver"

Sonriendo algo sonrojada pero satisfecha, fijó la mirada en el pequeño Harry que había cogido las cartas y las observaba una a una. Al llegar al sobre amarillento de Hogwarts, el niño se detuvo y leyó la dirección detenidamente. Tras varios segundos de leer y releer la dirección escrita en tinta verde esmeralda, le dio la vuelta con manos temblorosas y observó el sello de lacre con el escudo del colegio.

"¡Date prisa, chico!" .Gritó Vernon desde la cocina. "¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas bomba?"

Desde el recibidor pudieron escuchar sus carcajadas.

"Que alarde de originalidad y buen humor" .Se mofó Ron comenzando a seguir al pequeño Harry del recuerdo que volvía a la cocina, aún con la carta de Hogwarts en la mano.

Hermione soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, antes de apresurarse tras él, junto al director y el profesor Snape.

"¿Por qué no la has abierto aquí?" .Preguntó Ginny al Harry adulto que había permanecido a su lado.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea, pero ojala lo hubiese hecho"

Ginny se cogió de su brazo y se apresuraron a reunirse con el resto en la cocina. Cuando llegaron, el niño le había entregado los sobres a su tío y se sentaba a la mesa. Mientras abría lentamente el sobre amarillento, Vernon resoplaba al leer lo que parecía una postal.

"Marge está enferma" .Dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer. "Al parecer comió algo en mal estado"

"¿Papá!" .Exclamó Dudley señalando a su primo por encima de la mesa. "¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!"

El niño no había a penas comenzado a desdoblar la carta, cuando su tío se la arrancó de las manos sin ninguna ceremonia.

"¡Es mía!" .Gritó el Harry del recuerdo, intentando recuperar la carta.

"¡Eso!" .Gruñó Ginny. "¡Devuélvesela, ballena con patas!"

Todos la miraban divertidos, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. El comportamiento de aquellos muggles era incluso peor que el de los de su mundo.

"¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?" .Se mofó Vernon, desdoblando la carta con una mano.

Al leer las primeras palabras, el rostro del hombre cambió de color más rápido que esos sefámoros muggles.

"¡Pe…. Pe… Petunia!" .Bufó, mientras alzaba la carta esquivando a Dudley que intentaba cogérsela.

La tía de Harry se acercó con curiosidad y tras coger la carta que le entregó su marido, leyó las primeras palabras. La reacción fue algo diferente a la de su marido, pero igual de exagerada. Por el rostro que puso la mujer, Ginny pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

"¡Vernon! ¡OH, Dios mío… Vernon!" .Gimió.

Los dos adultos del recuerdo se miraron con preocupación, ignorando a los dos niños.

"Quiero leer esa carta" .Exigió Dudley a gritos, mientras le pegaba a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón.

"¡Pero que niño más malcriado!" .Exclamó Ginny mientras Hermione asentía vigorosamente. "Si a este lo agarra mi madre, no podría sentarse en lo que le quedase de vida"

A su lado, Harry soltó una risita.

"Yo soy quien quiere leerla" .Exclamó el Harry del recuerdo visiblemente enfadado. "Es mía"

"Fuera de aquí, los dos" .Dijo Vernon guardando de nuevo la carta en el sobre.

El pequeño Harry no movió un músculo, mostrando claramente su terquedad.

"¿Quiero mi carta!" .Gritó con los puños apretados.

"¡Déjame verla!" .Exigió su primo al otro lado de Vernon.

"Por favor Harry, haz magia accidental y transfórmalos en cerditos" .Suplicó Ron al recuerdo de Harry que obviamente no podía verlo ni oírlo.

"¡Fuera!" .Gritó Vernon mientras todos se desternillaban del comentario de Ron.

A continuación, cogió a los dos niños por el cogote, los arrojó sin miramientos al recibidor y cerró la puerta.

Desde la cocina, aunque ahogado por la puerta cerrada, pudieron escuchar a los dos niños del recuerdo que al parecer se peleaban por escuchar lo que en el interior iba a decirse.

"Harry, dime que ganaste tu" .Suplicó Ron esperanzado.

Harry se rió. "¿Con esa diferencia de tamaño? Suerte tuve que no decidió lanzárseme encima"

Todos, incluido el profesor Snape rieron ante aquel comentario y continuaron observando la escena.

"Vernon" .Dijo Petunia con voz temblorosa. Su rostro había palidecido muchísimo y con la mano se sostenía el pecho. "Mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan donde duerme él? No estarán espiando la casa, ¿verdad?"

"Vigilando, espiando… hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos" .Murmuró agitado, echando nerviosas miradas a través de la ventana de la cocina.

"Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos…

Vernon comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuese un toro espantando una molesta mosca.

"No" .Dijo tras varios segundos. "No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta… Si, eso es lo mejor… no haremos nada…"

"Pero…" .Intentó decir Petunia.

"¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia!" .Exclamó agitando los brazos como un orangután. "¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?"

Petunia asintió en silencio y de pronto la niebla los envolvió borrando la escena de aquel recuerdo.

"¿A que se refieren con eso, Harry?" .Preguntó intrigado el anciano director, con la mirada fija donde un segundo antes había estado Vernon Dursley.

"Creo que se refiere a una carta que su yo de mi mundo dejó en el portal, la noche en que me dejó en la puerta de los Dursley" .Respondió el muchacho, mirando con curiosidad la niebla a su alrededor.

El profesor Dumbledore asintió en silencio pero no añadió nada más.

La niebla volvió a aclararse. En aquella ocasión se encontraban en una destartalada cabaña. A través de las ventanas podía verse una espantosa tormenta. Los relámpagos surcaban las nubes, iluminando a intervalos el interior del pequeño edificio. El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que hacía vibrar los cristales de las ventanas y parecía que en cualquier momento arrancaría el techo de cuajo.

En la habitación donde habían aparecido se encontraban el pequeño Harry y el gordo de su primo. Mientras que Dudley dormía en un lecho improvisado con un sofá y varias mantas, el Harry del recuerdo dormitaba acurrucado en el suelo y tapado con una delgada manta que no parecía ser mejor que un trozo de pergamino. El niño se encontraba acurrucado, temblando de frío y aferrando con mucha fuerza la delgada prenda, por si así conseguía sacarle algo más de calor.

Ginny, enfurecida como nunca antes, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar a los Dursley en vano. En aquella habitación tan solo estaban los dos niños. Al fondo de la pequeña estancia había una húmeda chimenea con restos de lo que parecían envoltorios de plástico como los que usaban a veces los muggles. Estaban arrugados y ennegrecidos, como si hubiesen intentado hacer una hoguera con ellos, pero sin conseguirlo.

"Harry ¿Dónde están esos malditos monstruos?" .Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

El joven se limitó a señalar una puerta en la que no se había fijado anteriormente y que seguramente daría a otra habitación.

"¿Podrías resumirnos la escena, Harry?" .Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore antes de que Ginny se lanzara contra la puerta, fuese o no un recuerdo.

"Al no contestar la primera carta, fueron llegando más y más" .Explicó el Harry adulto. "Yo jamás había visto tantas cartas juntas. Aparecían entre los huevos que llevaba el lechero a mi tía, se colaban por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas y en una ocasión, cayeron por la chimenea" .Contó con una risita. "Mi tío no supo que hacer, así que decidió huir con todos nosotros. Nos llevó en coche por todas partes, pero allá donde fuésemos, continuábamos recibiendo las cartas. Y éste es el último sitio al que vinimos a escondernos. Estamos en una pequeña islita en medio del mar. Al parecer a mi tío le pareció una idea genial"

Como para corroborar sus palabras, en aquel momento una enorme ola chocó contra la cabaña, haciéndola temblar peligrosamente y empapando de espuma las ventanas.

El pequeño Harry del recuerdo se agitó cambiando de posición y miró a su alrededor. Aún temblaba y el miedo a la tormenta se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su primo roncaba con fuerza y de entre las mantas asomaba un rechoncho brazo adornado en la muñeca por un brillante reloj. El niño miraba la muñeca de su primo insistentemente, como si esperase a algo o alguien y comenzara a retrasarse.

"Harry ¿Qué estás esperando?" .Preguntó Hermione que también se había percatado de la extraña conducta del niño del recuerdo.

"En este recuerdo, es treinta de Julio y estoy esperando que llegue medianoche" .Contestó el Harry adulto mirando hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña.

Ginny se inclinó para ver la hora en la rechoncha muñeca de Dudley y contó mentalmente los minutos que faltaban para las doce.

En el recuerdo, el pequeño Harry parecía hacer lo mismo, por que ya no desviaba la vista del reloj.

"¡Felicidades!" .Gritaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione en cuanto dieron las doce en punto.

Pero su grito se opacó por un golpe estruendoso que venía del exterior. Parecía como si alguien o algo hubiese golpeado la puerta con una fuerza descomunal.

El pequeño Harry se incorporó asustado y miró hacia la puerta al igual que todos los demás.

Ginny volvió a situarse junto al Harry adulto, que por alguna razón sonreía expectante.

El segundo golpe en la puerta, hizo que Dudley despertara.

"¿Dónde está el cañón?"

"Definitivamente ha heredado la inteligencia de su padre" .Comentó Ron entre carcajadas.

Escucharon un crujido a su espalda y de la puerta que daba a la otra habitación salió Vernon, sosteniendo un rifle entre las manos.

"¿¡Como se le ocurre tener un arma con los niños!?" .Exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca con los temblorosos dedos.

"Este muggle es idiota y un descerebrado" .Masculló el profesor Snape con el entrecejo fruncido observando el rifle.

"Chicos, no creo que vaya a suceder nada malo, o si no Harry nos lo habría dicho" .Los calmó el profesor Dumbledore con voz sosegada.

Ginny miró interrogante a Harry y éste se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" .Gritó Vernon con voz algo temblorosa. "¡Le advierto… estoy armado!"

Hubo una pequeña pausa y de pronto se escuchó el tercer golpe, más fuerte que los demás, que sacó la puerta de sus goznes y la hizo caer de golpe al suelo.

En el umbral de la puerta se vislumbró la silueta de un hombre enorme, con el pelo y barba negros y muy enmarañados.

"¡Hagrid!" .Exclamaron todos salvo el profesor Snape, sonriendo con diversión.

El semigigante se agachó un poco para pasar, agarró la puerta como si fuese más ligera que el papel, la colocó de nuevo en su sitio y se giró para mirar a la gente del recuerdo.

"Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil…" .Se acercó al sofá donde Dudley aún permanecía petrificado de miedo y se sentó de golpe, haciéndolo crujir. "Levántate, bola de grasa" .Le gruñó.

El pequeño Dudley salió corriendo a esconderse tras su madre, que a su vez se agazapaba tras Vernon.

"¡Buena esa, Hagrid!" .Exclamó Ron vitoreando al gigante. "Cuando acabemos de ver los recuerdos hay que montarle una fiesta"

"Ron, te recuerdo que el Hagrid de nuestro mundo no ha hecho nada de esto" .Dijo Hermione en un bufido, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al enorme hombre.

"Eso da igual, si le hubieran dado la ocasión, seguro que lo hubiese hecho" .Rebatió Ron exasperando más a Hermione.

"Dejen ya esa estúpida discusión" .Gruñó el profesor Snape al ver como Hermione iba a contestar de nuevo. "Dejen que veamos el recuerdo en paz, o los sacaré de aquí"

Ambos jóvenes cerraron la boca de inmediato y continuaron viendo la escena en silencio, mientras el profesor Dumbledore alternaba miradas del uno al otro y sonreía de un modo extraño.

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!" .Exclamó Hagrid en el recuerdo. Con cara de asustado, el niño miró a los ojos al hombretón, que le sonrió. "La última vez que te vi eras solo una criatura. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre"

Por alguna razón, el profesor Snape soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero fue opacado por el extraño sonido que hizo Vernon en el recuerdo.

"¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor!" .Dijo aún con el rifle en la mano. "¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!"

"Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero" .Dijo Hagrid inclinándose hacia Vernon y arrebatándole el rifle de las manos. Sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, retorció el arma hasta que casi quedó irreconocible y la tiró desdeñosamente en un rincón.

"¡Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid…!" .Animaba Ron bajo la divertida mirada de Dumbledore. "¡Esto es mejor que una de esas películas muggles!"

"Este recuerdo es mucho más divertido que los anteriores" .Comentó Hermione con una risita.

"Y que lo digas" .Repuso Ginny sin perderse detalle de la escena.

"De todos modos, Harry" .Dijo Hagrid ignorando deliberadamente a los Dursley. "Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor"

Como era normal en Hagrid, de uno de sus enormes bolsillos sacó un paquete algo aplastado y se lo entregó al niño. Con dedos visiblemente temblorosos, el pequeño Harry lo abrió, revelando un enorme pastel de viscoso chocolate. El niño lo observó maravillado, como si nunca hubiese recibido ningún regalo así. Lamentablemente, Ginny pensó que muy posiblemente había sido así en realidad.

Fulminó a los Dursley con la mirada, sabiendo que no podría hacerles nada, por muchas ganas que le estuviesen dando.

"¿Quién es usted?" .Preguntó el Harry del recuerdo.

"Menudos modales Harry" .Se mofó Ron.

"Eso, Harry" .Continuó Ginny. "Por tu bien, que mi madre o Lily no vean este recuerdo"

Hermione rió disimuladamente junto a Dumbledore ante el sonrojo del Harry adulto, e incluso el profesor Snape se permitió esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

Hagrid rió entre dientes. "Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts"

Con una mano enorme, tomó el brazo del pequeño Harry, y para diversión de todos y vergüenza del Harry adulto, lo sacudió enérgicamente, sacudiendo a la vez todo el cuerpo del niño.

"¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?" Dijo frotándose las manos. "Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte"

Entonces, el gigante se fijó en la chimenea y en el montoncito arrugado de bolsitas de plástico, soltó una risa despectiva y se inclinó. Del interior de su enorme abrigo, sacó su paraguas floreado y con una pequeña sacudida encendió un cálido fuego que alumbró toda la cabaña. Hecho aquello, se sentó en el sofá que casi se hundió del todo con su peso y comenzó a sacar montones de cosas de los bolsillos.

"Siempre que hace algo así me sorprendo" .Comentó Hermione observando como Hagrid preparaba el té y comenzaba a cocinar un montón de salchichas. "Después de todos estos años, aún no sé como puede encontrar las cosas a la primera"

"No siempre las encuentra a la primera" .Repuso Ron. "Solo las cosas que utiliza con normalidad"

Hermione iba a contradecirlo, pero el profesor Snape la hizo callar con un gesto.

Ginny miró divertida al Harry adulto que también sonreía. Tenía que acordarse de preguntarle si en su mundo, Ron y Hermione por fin habían acabado juntos, o aún continuaban en aquel tira y afloja.

En el recuerdo, las salchichas ya estaban listas y el primo de Harry comenzaba a verse cada vez más impaciente.

"No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley" .Dijo Vernon fulminando al gigante con la mirada.

Hagrid soltó una risa despectiva. "Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe"

"Continúo opinando que se merece una fiesta" .Comentó Ron.

"Pero a nosotros no nos interesa su opinión, señor Weasley" .Gruñó Snape perdiendo la paciencia.

"Severus" .Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

El profesor desvió la vista pero no dijo nada más.

Hagrid le sirvió al Harry del recuerdo unas cuantas salchichas, que el niño devoró como si no hubiese probado bocado en días. Ginny lo observaba con tristeza. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tratado de aquel modo?

"Lo siento, pero sigo sin saber quien es usted" .Dijo el niño sin quitarle la vista de encima al gigante.

Hagrid tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Llámame Hagrid, todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto"

"Pues… yo no…" .Dijo nerviosamente. Hagrid lo miraba asombradísimo. "Lo lamento" .Se apresuró a decir.

"¿Lo lamento?" .Preguntó incrédulamente girándose hacia los Dursley que retrocedieron asustados hasta casi fundirse con las sombras. "¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿No te preguntaste donde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?"

El rostro del pequeño Harry denotaba una profunda incomprensión. "¿El que?"

"¿El que?" .Bramó Hagrid. "¡Espera un segundo!" .Se puso en pie de un salto y se giró de forma amenazante hacia los Dursley que se agazapaban en un rincón. "¿Me van a decir, que este muchacho ¡este muchacho! No sabe nada… sobre nada?"

"Yo se algunas cosas" .Intervino el niño. "Sé hacer cuentas y todo eso"

Ron se desternillaba de la risa, mientras Hermione y la propia Ginny miraban al Harry del recuerdo con mucha ternura.

"Al parecer, señor Potter, ha heredado el cerebro de su padre" .Dijo el profesor Snape despectivamente con una sonrisa glacial. "Puede sentirse orgulloso"

El Harry adulto fulminó al profesor Snape con la mirada.

"Continuemos viendo el recuerdo" .Intervino el profesor Dumbledore para calmar el asunto, lanzándole una penetrante mirada al profesor Snape.

Hagrid hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando el comentario del pequeño Harry. "Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres"

"¿Qué mundo?" .Preguntó intrigado el Harry del recuerdo.

Hagrid lo miró un instante antes de estallar. "¡Dursley!"

Vernon, visiblemente asustado, murmuró algo extraño que sonó como mimblewimble.

"Pero tu tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre" .Dijo. "Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tu eres famoso"

"¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre y mi madre… eran famosos? ¿En serio?"

"No sabías… no sabías…" .Dijo Hagrid visiblemente nervioso. "¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?"

"¡Deténgase!" .Intervino Vernon haciendo acopio de valor. "¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!"

Hagrid le lanzó una mirada tan furiosa que el tío de Harry trastabilló hacia atrás. "¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?"

"¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?" .Preguntó el niño en tono anhelante.

"¡Deténgase! ¡Se lo prohíbo!" .Bramó Vernon.

Petunia, situada a un lado de su marido y oculta parcialmente por las sombras, soltó un gemido asustado.

"Voy a romperles la cabeza" .Dijo Hagrid. "Harry, debes saber que eres un mago"

El silencio que se produjo a continuación casi hacía doler los oídos.

"Eso ha sido… demasiado brusco" .Se lamentó el profesor Dumbledore negando suavemente con la cabeza. "Hagrid es un gran hombre, y muy fiel. Pero en ocasiones carece totalmente de tacto"

"Eso ha sido como para volverlo loco" .Musitó Hermione observando el rostro incrédulo del niño.

"Querrás decir, para volverlo aún más loco" .Repuso Ginny con dulzura.

"Gracias por tu apoyo" .Se quejó el Harry adulto.

"Siempre es un placer" .Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

El profesor Dumbledore soltó una pequeña tos y señaló a la gente del recuerdo, mientras Ron y Hermione los miraban reprimiéndose la risa y el profesor snape los ignoraba deliberadamente.

"¿Qué soy que?" .Preguntó incrédulo el Harry del recuerdo.

"Un mago" .Respondió Hagrid sentándose en el sofá que acabó por hundirse del todo. "Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿Qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta"

El gigante sacó de otro de sus bolsillos una carta amarillenta y se la entregó al niño que la desdobló por fin y la leyó para sí.

"Al menos ya has podido leer la carta" .Exclamó Hermione aliviada.

El niño terminó de leer y miró de nuevo al gigante. "¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?"

Todos sin excepción se echaron a reír.

"Enserio, Harry. Con todas las preguntas que te pudieron surgir ¿y esa es la primera que se te ocurre?" .Preguntó Hermione casi sin resuello.

El Harry adulto no contestó. Se había sonrojado más incluso que antes y desviaba la mirada.

"Digno hijo de su padre" .Se burló Snape.

Harry lo ignoró, pero Ginny sintió como se tensaban los músculos de su brazo.

"Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo" .Exclamó Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con la mano. Rebuscó una vez más en el interior de su enorme abrigo y sacó una lechuza viva, con las plumas algo erizadas, pluma, tinta y un trozo de pergamino.

Ante la estupefacta mirada del pequeño Harry, el gigante comenzó a escribir una carta con su acostumbrada letra desigual.

"No me extraña que pongas esa cara, compañero" .Dijo Ron observando al pequeño Harry detenidamente. "Ver algo así es extraño incluso para los magos"

En el recuerdo, Hagrid terminó de escribir la carta, la enrolló, se la dio a la lechuza que la cogió con el pico, se puso en pie y acercándose a la puerta, la dejó volar en medio del temporal.

Ahora sí, la cara del pequeño Harry era para hacerle una foto de esas muggles que no se movían, para inmortalizar el momento.

"Merlín, Harry, no permitas jamás que Sirius vea este recuerdo, o no dejará de tomarte el pelo en la vida" .Comentó Ron desternillándose de risa apoyado en Hermione, que intentaba aguantar las carcajadas pero sin conseguirlo.

El profesor Dumbledore observaba al pequeño con los ojos resplandecientes por la diversión y la mueca del profesor Snape no daba más que miedo. Por su parte, Ginny estaba encantada con aquel Harry. La carita que había puesto de asombro era para comérselo a besos.

"¿Por donde iba?" .Murmuró Hagrid.

"Él no irá" .Intervino nuevamente Vernon, que parecía haber hecho acopio nuevamente de la poca valentía que tenía.

"Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él" .Dijo en un gruñido.

"¿Un que?" .Preguntó el niño interesado.

"Un muggle" .Explicó Hagrid. "Es como llamamos a la gente no mágica como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en la familia de los mas grandes muggles que haya visto"

"Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería" .Dijo Vernon tomando carrerilla. "¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!"

"¿Vosotros lo sabíais?" .Preguntó el niño. "¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era… un mago?"

"¡Saber!" .Chilló de pronto Petunia, interviniendo por primera vez y sobresaltándolos. "¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como esta de ese… ese colegio, y desapareció, volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de te en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era Lily hizo esto y Lily hizo esto otro. ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!" .Se detuvo un instante y respiró profundamente. Daba la sensación de que hacía muchos años que deseaba desahogarse de aquel modo. "Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un… un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!"

Después de aquel discurso por parte de Petunia imperó el silencio.

"Tunei" .Murmuró el profesor Snape mirando fijamente a la tía de Harry, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

Las miradas de todos recaían sobre el pequeño Harry del recuerdo, para el que el pequeño, pero importante cambio en la información de la muerte de sus padres no había pasado desapercibido.

"¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!" .Reclamó pálido como la cera.

"¿Accidente de coche?" .Rugió Hagrid poniéndose en pie tan de golpe, que los Dursley se encogieron nuevamente en el rincón. "¿Cómo iban a morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!"

"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" .Preguntó el niño apremiante.

Del rostro de Hagrid desapareció todo rastro de furia y pareció repentinamente nervioso. "Nunca habría esperado algo así" .Dijo en voz baja y preocupada. "No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no se si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo" .Miró despectivamente a los Dursley. "Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte… por que no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte…" .Se sentó y miró un instante al fuego antes de continuar. "Comienza supongo con… con una persona llamada… pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben…"

"Eso es cierto compañero" .Dijo Ron. "Quizá por eso no tienes problemas con su nombre"

"Quizás" .Dijo Harry en tono reflexivo, aunque para opinión de Ginny, no parecía demasiado convencido de ello. "La verdad es que nunca me ha dado miedo su nombre, sí la persona, pero el nombre nunca"

Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore brillaban con aprobación, y por primera vez, Ginny creyó ver durante un instante un poco de respeto en los negros ojos de Snape.

"¿Quién?" .Preguntó el Harry del recuerdo.

"Bueno… no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Merlín, cuantas preguntas" .Se quejó Ron.

Hermione se limitó a darle un codazo para que prestara atención y dejase de interrumpir a cada frase.

"Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió… malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era…"

Hagrid tragó saliva en varias ocasiones, pero no consiguió decir el nombre.

"No me extraña que le cueste" .Murmuró Ron con las orejas tiñéndose del color de su pelo.

"Además, Hagrid tiene un motivo especial para temer a Voldemort" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

"¿Señor?" .Preguntó Hermione interesada.

"Lo veremos en los recuerdos de mi segundo curso" .Interrumpió el Harry adulto antes de que el profesor Dumbledore tuviese tiempo de explicar nada.

Durante un instante, el azul de los ojos del director y el esmeralda de los de Harry se cruzaron, y el director asintió en una muda comprensión.

"¿Quiere escribirlo?" .Decía en aquel momento el Harry del recuerdo.

"No… no se como se escribe. Está bien… Voldemort" .Dijo al fin y se estremeció, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque esta última en menor medida. "No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este… este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos por que le tenían miedo, otros solo querían un poco de su poder, por que él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quien confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos… sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que quien-tu-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. Ahora bien, tu madre y tu padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte… Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos… O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y… y…" .De pronto Hagrid sacó un enorme pañuelo sucio y se sonó la nariz estruendosamente. "Lo siento" .Se disculpó con voz nasal. "Pero es tan triste… pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar… quien tu sabes los mató, y entonces… y ese es el verdadero misterio del asunto… también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿No te preguntaste nunca como te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tu, y eso que acabó con las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts…) y tu eras muy pequeño, pero sobreviviste"

"Contado de ese modo suena terrible" .Musitó Ginny aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del Harry adulto, que observaba con fijeza el rostro de su yo mas joven.

"Y que lo diga, señorita Weasley" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore observando también la reacción del pequeño Harry. "Lamentablemente para nosotros, en nuestro mundo está volviendo a suceder lo mismo" .Tras unos segundos, giró el rostro y observó con ojos penetrantes al Harry adulto. "¿En el tuyo no sucedió igual ¿verdad, Harry?"

En un principio pareció que el muchacho no lo había escuchado, pero el profesor Dumbledore aguardó con tranquilidad la respuesta. "No, profesor. En mi mundo no sucedió exactamente como me temo que está sucediendo ahora en vuestro mundo"

El anciano director asintió, pero no preguntó nada más.

Ginny miró alternativamente a uno y al otro. No comprendía como el director no preguntaba más, o por qué Harry no daba más explicaciones.

"¿Cómo sucedió en tu mundo, Harry?" .Preguntó Ron, más impaciente incluso que ella misma.

A su lado, Hermione le dio un codazo y miró tímidamente al director con expresión de disculpa.

Al profesor, más que disgustarle esta actitud, pareció resultarle divertida. "Verá señor Weasley. No he querido preguntar yo mismo lo mismo que usted, por que prefiero ver en un conjunto toda la historia de nuestro amigo Harry y no precipitarme a sacar conclusiones, que podrían ser erróneas y llevarnos a cometer errores muy graves. Es por la misma razón, que Harry tampoco nos ha adelantado ningún dato que el crea que puede ser vital"

Junto a ella, Harry asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore" .Continuaba diciendo Hagrid después de una pausa en la que el pequeño Harry del recuerdo asimilaba toda la historia. "Y te llevé con esta gente…"

"Tonterías" .Se escuchó la voz de Vernon desde el rincón. Por el respingo generalizado, la mayoría de los presentes, ya fuesen recuerdos o personas tangibles, casi nadie parecía acordarse de que los Dursley aún se encontraban en la habitación. El enorme y rechoncho hombre miraba con furia a Hagrid, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los brazos le temblaban y los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. "Ahora escucha esto, chico" .Gruñó. "Acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen" .Ginny gruñó enseñando los dientes al recuerdo. "Y todo eso sobre tus padres… bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos… recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos… es lo que yo esperaba. Siempre supe que iban a terminar mal…"

En aquel momento, Hagrid se puso en pie sacando su paraguas floreado y apuntó con él a Vernon. "Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando. Una palabra más y…" .Vernon palideció ante la punta del paraguas de Hagrid y volvió a acurrucarse contra la pared, sin quitar los ojos de encima al gigante que volvió a sentarse en el hundido sofá. "Así está mejor" .Murmuró satisfecho.

"Ese es Hagrid" .Exclamó Ron, para variar. "La verdad es que viéndolo así… asusta ¿eh?"

Ginny asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

"Pero ¿que pasó con vol… perdón, quiero decir con quien-usted-sabe?" .Preguntó intrigado el pequeño Harry, ignorando a sus familiares.

"Buena pregunta, Harry, Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes… Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso… ¿Por qué se fue? Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe… Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió"

Durante unos instantes, el pequeño Harry mantuvo la vista perdida, como sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es demasiada información de golpe" .Musitó Hermione mirando con ternura al pequeño. "Suficiente como para trastornar a cualquiera. No es solo que le hayan dicho que es un mago, además que es el único que ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina y que ha derrotado sin saber bien como, al mago tenebroso más grande de nuestro tiempo"

"Está en lo cierto" .Corroboró el director, sonriendo a Hermione con cordialidad y aprobación. "Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el cual dejaría al niño con sus tíos, lejos del mundo mágico, a parte de por la protección, por supuesto"

El Harry adulto asintió algo ausente.

"Hagrid" .Dijo el niño con calma, mirando al gigante con seriedad. "Creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago"

El Hagrid del recuerdo rió entre dientes. "No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas estando asustado o enfadado?"

El niño giró el rostro y volvió a mirar ausente al fuego.

"No puedo creer que sigas sin creerte que eres un mago" .Resopló Ron. "Si está mas que claro"

"Señor Weasley, para usted es muy simple comprenderlo, por que usted nació sabiendo todo sobre el mundo mágico" .Comenzó a explicar para asombro de todos, el profesor Snape. "Al señor Potter lo han engañado desde siempre, y lo han maltratado tanto física como psicológicamente. No es nada extraño que no confíe de pronto, en que pertenece a un mundo lejos de todo lo que siempre le ha hecho daño" .Hablaba sin mirarlos, con la vista perdida al igual que el niño del recuerdo. El profesor Dumbledore lo observaba, carente totalmente de la chispa de luz que iluminaba normalmente sus ojos azules, aunque Ginny observó que transmitía aprobación por la explicación de Snape. "Albus" .Dijo volviendo finalmente su rostro cetrino hacia el director, con el entrecejo fruncido y taladrando con sus ojos oscuros al anciano. "¿Eres consciente, que al igual que fue buena idea separar al muchacho de todo aquello hasta que tuviese edad para comprenderlo, al dejarlo con estos muggles y como lo han tratado, podrías haberte arriesgado a que todos esos maltratos desencaminaran en un nuevo señor tenebroso?"

El silencio se mantenía entre ellos al igual que en el recuerdo. Ahora nadie prestaba atención al pequeño Harry que continuaba ausente, con la mirada fija en las llamas del hogar. La vista de todos los presentes se clavaba en el profesor Snape, digiriendo y tratando comprender las últimas palabras del hombre. Ginny se aferró con más fuerza al brazo del Harry adulto que miraba al hombre con curiosidad.

"Nunca me lo había planteado así, Severus" .Musitó Harry en un susurro que si no hubiese sido por el silencio, no hubiese abandonado el roce de sus labios. El profesor Snape ni se inmutó por que Harry lo hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila. "Pero en parte puede que tengas razón. Tom se crió solo, en un orfanato muggle y no recibió más afecto que yo" .Desvió la vista un instante hacia su yo más joven que había vuelto a mirar a Hagrid y sonreía de felicidad, como no lo habían visto hasta entonces. "Pero no somos iguales" .Ginny creyó notar tristeza en esas últimas palabras, como si algún recuerdo lo atormentara.

"Creo que yo no lo habría dicho mejor, Harry" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tu también tienes razón Severus. Sin duda, la situación del niño no fue la idónea, y no es muy diferente a lo que más de un mortífago, incluido el propio Voldemort, ha podido vivir" .Durante un fugaz momento desvió la vista hacia el profesor Snape y después hizo una pequeña pausa. Ya nadie prestaba atención al recuerdo, donde Vernon continuaba prohibiendo que Harry fuese a Hogwarts. "Pero me atrevería a decir, que la influencia de los padres, al menos en este caso, ayudó mucho a este desenlace"

El profesor Snape parecía a punto de replicar algo, pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Vernon y la respuesta airada y furiosa de Hagrid.

"¡No voy a pagar para que un chiflado viejo tonto le enseñe trucos de magia!"

Hagrid, que ya se había puesto en pie un rato atrás, había alzado el paraguas sobre su cabeza y lo agitaba furiosamente. "¡Nunca… insulte a Albus Dumbledore en mi presencia!"

Sacudió el paraguas apuntando a Dudley, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y un relámpago de luz violeta, y de inmediato el niño saltaba con las manos aferradas a su enorme trasero. Al darse la vuelta, para Horror de los Dursley y regocijo de los demás, del pantalón del pijama del niño salía una rizada cola de cerdo.

Mientras todos reían a carcajadas, los Dursley se encerraban en el otro dormitorio, aterrorizados a más no poder.

"La primera vez no disfruté esto como debería" .Dijo Harry entre carcajadas rodeando a Ginny por la cintura, que casi no podía tenerse en pie de la risa.

"Ahora no me negareis que merece una fiesta" .Alegó Ron abrazado a Hermione.

La muchacha reía con tantas ganas, que las lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas a la vez que asentía vigorosamente.

Mientras se recomponían de aquel momento de hilaridad, el recuerdo terminó y la niebla cubrió todo su alrededor.

"¿Qué vamos a ver ahora?" .Preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

"Vamos a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon" .Contestó con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento la niebla volvió a aclararse y se encontraron de pronto en el Londres muggle. Por la posición del sol, Ginny pensó que no debería de ser muy tarde. Los muggles caminaban de aquí para allí, sumidos en sus conversaciones. Varios establecimientos estaban abiertos, pero enseguida le llamó la atención uno en concreto. Con la fachada anticuada y un letrero en madera que oscilaba levemente con el viento, se encontraba el caldero chorreante. La gente pasaba de largo sin prestar atención a aquel bar. Obviamente y como todos sabían, aquel lugar era invisible para los muggles. Todo lo contrario que Hagrid. Abriéndose paso sin dificultad, del extremo mas alejado de la calle, el gigante caminaba tranquilamente, seguido por el pequeño Harry, que casi tenía que correr para seguir el paso del hombre.

Entre risitas por la imagen que ofrecía aquella estampa, los siguieron al interior del bar. El caldero chorreante estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Estaba escasamente iluminado y varias mesas (la mayoría ocupadas) ocupaban casi todo el espacio. Al entrar, todo el mundo dejó sus charlas a la mitad y saludaron a Hagrid, que acompañado por el pequeño Harry se dirigió a la barra donde aguardaba Tom, el anciano cantinero.

"¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?"

"No puedo, Tom" .Respondió Hagrid apoyando una enorme mano sobre el hombro del niño, haciendo que se le doblasen las rodillas. "Estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts"

"Buen dios" .Musitó Tom mirando fijamente a Harry. "¿Es este… puede ser…?" .El bar al completo había quedado en un silencio tan absoluto que Ginny pudo escuchar durante un segundo los latidos de su propio corazón. "Válgame dios… Harry Potter, todo un honor"

Tom salió de detrás de la barra y le estrechó la mano a Harry con los ojos llorosos.

Aquello pareció ser la señal que todos esperaban, ya que de pronto el pequeño Harry, con rostro abrumado, se encontró saludando a multitud de magos y brujas.

"Vaya. Parece que en tu mundo eres un poco famoso" .Dijo Hermione en un susurro. "No me extraña que no te gustara llamar la atención"

"Eso no es nada" .Repuso Harry molesto. "Ya veréis, la cosa empeorará con el tiempo"

"P-P-Potter" .Lo saludó un pálido hombre que parecía tener un extraño tic en el ojo. N-N-o sabes lo co-co-contento que estoy de co-co-conocerte" .Dijo estrechándole la mano.

"¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?" .Preguntó el pequeño Harry.

"De-De-fensa co-co-contra las a-a-artes o-o-scuras" .Contestó temblando como si le diese miedo tan solo pensar en ello. "N-N-o es a-a-lgo que tu n-n-necesites ¿ve-verdad, P-Potter?"" .Soltó una risita nerviosa. "E-estás reuniendo e-el equipo su-supongo. Yo te-tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de v-vampiros" .Volvió a estremecerse.

Los clientes del bar no parecían dispuestos a que el profesor Quirrell hablara tanto con Harry, por que enseguida volvieron a rodearlo y volver a estrecharle la mano una vez más.

Finalmente Hagrid consiguió separar al niño de todos aquellos magos y lo sacó por la puerta trasera. Ginny y los demás se apresuraron a seguirlos.

Los encontraron en el patio trasero, ya situados frente al muro de ladrillos que como tanto Ginny como el resto sabían, llevaba al callejón Diagon.

El gigante alzó su paraguas rosado y golpeó varios ladrillos. De inmediato y ante la asombrada y fascinada mirada del Harry de once años, los ladrillos se hundieron y la pequeña abertura se ensanchó, hasta dar paso a la gran y serpenteante calle adoquinada del callejón.

"Bienvenido, Harry, al callejón Diagon"

El rostro del Harry de once años se iluminó con una sonrisa tan grande que rivalizaba con la luz del sol.

Comenzaron a caminar por la serpenteante calle, siguiendo a Hagrid y al pequeño Harry, el cual miraba en todas direcciones, intentando no perderse nada de lo que veía.

"Harry, estás monísimo con esa carita" .Le susurró Ginny, provocando que el Harry adulto se sonrojara a más no poder.

Se había dado cuenta de que aunque les sacara al menos cuatro o cinco años, para algunas cosas era muy tímido y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Y aquello le encantaba.

Siguieron al Hagrid y al Harry del recuerdo a través de todo el callejón, dejando atrás las tiendas de libros, calderos, túnicas y varitas, y se detuvieron frente al alto edificio, blanco como la nieve.

"Gringotts" .Anunció Hagrid al pequeño niño que miraba asombrado a los dos gnomos de las puertas. "Si, eso es un gnomo" .Informó en voz baja mientras entraban. Se detuvieron un segundo a leer la inscripción que había sobre la puerta. "Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí"

"Buen consejo" .Afirmó Hermione satisfecha mientras los seguían al interior del banco.

"Si tu supieras" .Musitó el Harry adulto con una sonrisa ladeada que le recordó más que nunca al Harry de su propio mundo.

"¿Qué has querido decir con eso?" .Le preguntó en un susurro, mientras Hagrid, situado frente a una de las mesas, desparramaba sobre los libros de un gnomo un montón de galletas de perro.

"Ya lo verás" .Dijo simplemente, aún con esa sonrisa torcida.

"¿Entraste en Gringotts a robar?" .Preguntó Ginny, comprendiendo súbitamente el comentario.

Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios para ordenarle silencio, pero no hacía falta. Más allá, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a comenzar a discutir bajo la divertida mirada de Dumbledore y la cada vez más furiosa de Snape.

"Te lo dije" .Clamaba Ron triunfante. "Hagrid no siempre encuentra todo a la primera. Mira como ha tardado en encontrar la llave"

"Ronald, la llave es muy pequeña, es normal que no la encuentre con el tamaño de esos bolsillos" .Refutó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

"Déjenlo ya" .Susurró Snape con voz sedosa y peligrosa. "Suerte tengo que sean Gryffindor. Si hubiesen sido Slytherin, hubiera dimitido de mi puesto por no aguantarles"

Ron cerró la boca de golpe, sin haber pronunciado la respuesta que había pensado para Hermione.

Ginny se cogió nuevamente del brazo de Harry y se unió sonriente al resto del grupo, que seguían ya a los del recuerdo para subirse al carro que los llevaría a las bóvedas.

Se sentía satisfecha de sí misma. Cada vez conocía más a aquel Harry que era a la vez tan similar y tan diferente al de su mundo. Quizá fuese algo infantil, pero le alegraba conocer un dato más que el resto no conociera todavía. No podía creer que hubiese entrado a robar en Gringotts y hubiese podido escapar. Hizo nota mental para preguntarle más adelante sobre aquella aventura. Quería saber todos los detalles posibles antes de que lo mostrase en los recuerdos.

Tras un vertiginoso viaje en aquellos velocísimos carritos, se detuvieron al fin en la cámara que guardaba los ahorros de los Potter, para cuando Harry iniciase Hogwarts.

La cara del niño al ver tal cantidad de dinero los enterneció a todos.

Nuevamente se subieron al carrito, pero en esta ocasión, bajaron a más profundidad, hasta las cámaras de más seguridad. Al ver el pequeño y arrugado paquetito que Hagrid extrajo, la cara de decepción de los jóvenes fue más que patente.

"Seguro que te morías de curiosidad" .Comentó el profesor Dumbledore al ver la cara del pequeño Harry.

"Y que lo diga, profesor" .Repuso el Harry adulto con una sonrisa.

Ginny miró alternativamente de uno al otro sin comprender de qué estaban hablando, pero al no encontrar respuesta se encogió de hombros y los siguió de nuevo hasta el carrito. Cuando salieron del banco, Hagrid aún parecía algo tembloroso por el viaje. Le dijo al niño que entrase a por la túnica del colegio mientras él iba a tomar algo al caldero chorreante.

Siguieron al niño al interior de la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde tuvieron su primer encuentro con el Draco de once años.

"Vaya, ¿con la de magos que hay por el mundo, y tuviste que toparte con él?" .Preguntó Ron con tono despectivo, señalando con la cabeza al niño rubio que esperaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras le ajustaban una túnica.

"Hola" .Saludó Draco a Harry. "¿También Hogwarts?"

"Si" .Contestó simplemente el niño.

"Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas" .Continuó hablando Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. "Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No se por que los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera"

El rostro del pequeño Harry se mantenía inexpresivo, pero saltaba a la vista que Malfoy no le había caído bien desde un principio.

"¿Tu tienes escoba propia?" .Preguntó Malfoy.

"No" .Contestó el pequeño Harry.

"¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?" .Volvió a preguntar.

"No" .Respondió de nuevo Harry con cara de no comprender ni una sola palabra.

"Pobrecito" .Dijo Hermione sonriendo con ternura al niño del recuerdo. "Mirad que cara, no tiene ni idea de lo que están hablando"

"Ya podrías haberte encontrado con otro para hablar de quidditch" .Dijo Ron sonriendo con suficiencia. "Por que Malfoy no te ayudará gran cosa si tiene que enseñarte algo"

Ginny soltó una risita. La conversación entre los dos niños del recuerdo se había desviado ya hacia Hagrid. El gigante se había asomado por una de las ventanas y le mostraba a Harry dos grandes helados.

"Es una especie de sirviente ¿no?" .Decía Malfoy en aquel momento.

"Es el guardabosques" .Lo corrigió Harry con firmeza.

"Sí, claro" .Admitió el niño rubio sin darle importancia. "He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama"

"Maldito mocoso malcriado" .Gruñó Ginny echando mano al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita.

"Es un recuerdo, no puedes hacerle nada, ¿te acuerdas?" .La detuvo el Harry adulto agarrándole la mano y sonriendo con diversión.

Ginny bufó y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las burlonas miradas de Ron y Hermione.

"Yo creo que es estupendo" .Decía el Harry del recuerdo con frialdad.

"¿Eso crees?" .Preguntó Malfoy en tono burlón. "¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Están muertos" .Respondió secamente el niño.

"Oh, lo siento" .Dijo el rubio, aunque por su voz, parecía darle exactamente igual. "Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?"

"Eran un mago y una bruja, si es a eso a lo que te refieres" .Respondió Harry visiblemente malhumorado.

"Una respuesta ejemplar" .Felicitó el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo con deleite.

"Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?" .Decía el Draco del recuerdo. "No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?"

Pero el pequeño Harry no tuvo necesidad de contestar a aquella pregunta, por que su túnica ya estaba lista.

"Menos mal" .Bufó Ron cuando salieron de nuevo al sol de la calle. "Ya comenzaba a notar el aire viciado"

Siguieron al Harry y Hagrid del recuerdo mientras compraban tinta y pergamino, y sonrieron al escuchar las inseguridades del niño por la conversación que había mantenido con Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas. Después de comprar los libros, el caldero y los ingredientes para pociones, Hagrid le compró al niño una hermosa lechuza blanca como regalo de cumpleaños.

"Vaya Harry, es hermosa" .Dijo Ginny mientras el Harry del recuerdo no dejaba de agradecer el regalo. "¿Cómo la llamaste?"

"Hedwig" .Dijo Harry con tono lúgubre.

Ginny se giró para mirarlo y vio la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos al mirar a la blanca lechuza.

"¿Sucede algo?" .Preguntó acercándose a él, mientras los demás caminaban hacia ollivander.

"Hedwig murió asesinada por los mortífagos durante una batalla hace casi tres años" .Admitió.

"Lo siento, Harry" .Dijo Ginny frotándole un brazo. "Sé cuanto se quiere a una lechuza, y cuanto duele perderla"

El joven asintió con la cabeza, y tomándola del brazo, entraron junto a los demás a la tienda de las varitas.

Como de costumbre, el interior se veía repleto de estanterías llenas de pequeñas cajitas. De inmediato, el señor Ollivander apareció, sobresaltando al Harry del recuerdo.

"Buenas tardes" .Saludó el anciano.

"Hola" .Dijo el niño con algo de torpeza.

"Ah, sí" .Dijo el señor Ollivander. "Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter" .No era una pregunta. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos"

"¿Cómo puede recordar eso?" .Preguntó Ron asombrado. "Con la de varitas que habrá fabricado"

"La memoria de Ollivander es prodigiosa" .Asintió el profesor Dumbledore, pero por alguna razón, no prestaba atención al recuerdo. Sus azules ojos volvían a clavarse en los esmeralda del Harry adulto.

"Y ahí es donde…" .Decía en aquel momento el señor Ollivander. Todos se giraron al unísono y vieron como el hombre tocaba con un largo dedo la extraña cicatriz del niño. "Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso" .Informó con amabilidad. "Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas… Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo…"

"¿Eso es cierto, profesor?" .Preguntó Ginny asombrada.

"Por supuesto que si, señorita Weasley" .Respondió el anciano director ignorando nuevamente el recuerdo. "Nunca olvide que Voldemort es un mago como otro cualquiera. Muy poderoso, sin duda, pero al fin y al cabo, un mago como su hermano aquí presente, o yo, por ejemplo. Y como tal, cuando cumplió los once años, vino aquí a comprar su varita"

"Se me hace imposible imaginar un Quien-tu-sabes de niño" .Musitó Ron. "Claro que también me resulta muy difícil imaginarlo a usted sin barba, profesor"

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió encantado, mientras Hermione le daba una patada en la espinilla por aquella falta de respeto. Por su parte, el Harry adulto intentó esconder una risa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Al volver a fijarse en el recuerdo, vieron que el pequeño niño ya había comenzado a probar varias varitas, pero ninguna parecía ser la que el señor Ollivander buscaba, ya que el montón de las desechadas crecía por momentos.

"Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no?" .Dijo el señor Ollivander al cabo de un rato. "No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto… sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible"

El anciano le tendió a Harry la varita que había estado buscando. Ginny se dio cuenta que la mirada de Dumbledore estaba clavada en la pequeña varita que sostenía el niño y parecía… pero no podía ser. ¿Por qué iba a ponerse el profesor Dumbledore nervioso por la varita de Harry?

En el recuerdo, el niño alzó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo descender y de la punta brotó un chorro de luces rojas y doradas, que lanzó destellos de color en todas direcciones.

Ron, Hermione y la propia Ginny aplaudieron al igual que Hagrid en el recuerdo, pero nadie mas lo hizo. Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore se habían vuelto hacia el Harry adulto, que le sostenía la mirada sin pestañear.

"¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien… Qué curioso… Realmente qué curioso…" .Dijo el señor Ollivander mientras envolvía en su caja, la pequeña varita de Harry.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al recuerdo salvo Harry y Dumbledore, que continuaban mirándose a los ojos. Ginny permaneció como estaba, sin prestar atención al recuerdo, observando detenidamente aquel cruce de miradas.

"Perdón, ¿pero que es tan curioso?" .Preguntó a su espalda la voz del niño del recuerdo.

"Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas" .Explicó Ollivander. "Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz"

Ante aquella declaración, los ojos de todos se centraron en el Harry adulto.

"Sí, veintiocho centímetros" .Continuaba diciendo el señor Ollivander en el recuerdo, aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención. "Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo… Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas… Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas"

El recuerdo acabó en aquel momento y la niebla volvió a envolverlos una vez más, pero no pareció importarle a nadie. Todos continuaban en silencio, con la vista fija en el joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache que ante aquella revelación a Ginny se le antojaba incluso más alto que antes.

"¿Es cierto?" .Preguntó el profesor Snape, rompiendo finalmente el silencio e interrumpiendo la conexión visual que mantenían Harry y Dumbledore desde hacía varios minutos. "¿Tu varita es la hermana de la del señor tenebroso?"

Tras unos segundos, el joven asintió y la sacó de su bolsillo para mostrarla al resto.

Ginny lo había visto usarla en multitud de ocasiones durante aquella semana, pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza algo así.

"Deduzco por vuestras reacciones que mi yo de este mundo no posee la misma varita" .Dijo volviendo a guardar la varita en la túnica.

El anciano director asintió dándole la razón. "Lo que me intriga, es como pudiste vencer a Tom, si vuestras varitas no pueden luchar entre sí"

"Eso es algo que prefiero guardarme para un futuro, profesor" .Dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que lo asemejaba tanto al Harry de su mundo, y para consternación de Ginny, lo hacía aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

En vez de exigirle la respuesta, el profesor Dumbledore sonrió con diversión y asintió en conformidad. "Creo que las últimas palabras del señor Ollivander son más ciertas de lo que nos pensamos" .Murmuró antes de girarse y mirar a su alrededor, por que la niebla había desaparecido nuevamente y se encontraban en otro recuerdo.

N/A: Hola de nuevo a todos.

Aquí está la priemra parte de los recuerdos del primer año de Harry. He decidido cortarlo, por que se puede hacer kilométrico.

espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, al menos, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

sin más demora, paso a contestar algunos reviews anónimos que no he podido responder personalmente por motivos evidentes. Pero antes de hacerlo… permitidme algo…

agradezco todos los comentarios, pero si tenéis cuenta en ff, por favor, usadla para mandarme los reviews, que algunos comentarios anónimos son muy interesantes, y frustra un poco tener que esperar a publicar el siguiente capítulo para responder, cuando podría mantener conversaciones muy interesantes a través de pm.

espero que no os siente mal esta pequeña petición.

Ahora si, a responder.

Luntica: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. No te preocupes, que no me ofendo.

respondiendo a tu pregunta… si, por supuesto que he leído fics tanto en fanfiction como en potterfics. La respuesta es muy sencilla. para utilizar tanto ordenadores como teléfonos móviles y toda clase de aparatos electrónicos de este estilo, existen lectores de pantalla. que vienen siendo unos programas que nos leen en voz alta lo que pone en la pantalla.

Agradezco mucho tus palabras de ánimo. Da mucho gusto saber que piensas así de mi forma de escribir. Yo también quiero ser escritor, aunque últimamente, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y solo estoy escribiendo éste fic. si una amiga mía lee esto, seguro que no tardará en volver a darme un tirón de orejas por pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir…

jajaja.

repito lo que he puesto arriba. si tienes cuenta en ff, mándame un pm y así podemos charlar tranquilamente sobre libros o cualquier cosa que te interese. un saludo muy grande, y espero poder charlar contigo.

SELENE POTTER: muchas gracias por tu valoración. me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto cómo escribo.

como ves, he conseguido solucionar mis problemas con el pc y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo. espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga.

un saludo muy grande y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Flor: Hola. me alegro que te esté gustando tanto. supongo que a estas alturas, habrás leído ya hasta éste capítulo, aunque me mandaras el review en el cap 3.

no te preocupes, que el fic lo terminaré. tarde o temprano, puesto que a veces tardo mucho en escribir un capítulo. pero no te preocupes que lo terminaré.

un saludo muy grande y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.


	8. capítulo 8: los recuerdos de Harry (2ª p

Hola a todos. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo.

La vida muggle me ha absorbido demasiado. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. Un saludo muy muy grande.

Por supuesto, como ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos.

El nuevo recuerdo había tomado forma a su alrededor y Ron miró impaciente a un lado y al otro. Sin duda alguna se encontraban en la estación de King Cross. Los muggles caminaban de aquí para allí, cargados con multitud de maletas, subiendo y bajando de los trenes. Casi de inmediato le llamó la atención un carrito cargado con un enorme baúl y sobre éste, se encontraba una jaula con la blanca lechuza que Hagrid le había comprado a Harry en el recuerdo anterior. El pequeño Harry de once años y su tío Vernon caminaban tras él, empujando el carrito en dirección a donde estaba la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, y que servía de portal para entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Con un gesto, llamó la atención de Hermione y los demás que aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había que mirar. Por supuesto, Harry, con Ginny aún cogida de su brazo ya lo habían visto.

Se acercaron a la pareja que ya casi había llegado a la barrera justo antes de que Vernon detuviese el carrito y sonriese burlón a su sobrino.

"Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez… tu andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?"

La mandíbula de Ron se apretó sin poder evitarlo. Aún siendo sangre pura al igual que toda su familia, él nunca había pensado que los muggles fuesen inferiores y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza abusar de ninguno de ellos por el simple echo de tener magia como algunas otras familias de sangre pura. Pero desde que habían comenzado a ver los recuerdos del mundo de Harry, las ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle una buena maldición a Vernon se hacían irresistibles. Por supuesto, aunque sucumbiera a la tentación y lo intentara, no conseguiría nada, como graciosamente le había recordado Harry a su Hermana en el recuerdo anterior.

"Que tengas un buen curso" .Dijo Vernon en el recuerdo, sonriendo al pequeño Harry de una forma que casi daba escalofríos.

Para sorpresa de los presentes menos del Harry adulto, por supuesto, Vernon dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado, dejando al niño asustado y solo en medio de la estación. El pequeño siguió con la vista a su tío, que llegó hasta donde su mujer e hijo lo esperaban y a continuación los tres se marchaban riéndose.

Las manos le temblaban por el enfado. Hasta aquel momento muchos de los recuerdos le habían molestado e indignado, pero ya fuese por la insensibilidad con la que lo habían dejado allí, o quizás por que fue la gota que colmó el vaso; no lo sabía bien, pero la furia le subía como bilis por la garganta y estaba convencido que en aquel momento, las orejas no se le distinguían del pelo. Con suavidad pero con firmeza, una pequeña y cálida mano se posó en uno de los puños que tenía apretados con rabia. No necesitó girarse para saber que era Hermione. . Siempre había sido así, discutían mucho y por cualquier chorrada, pero a parte de Harry, ella era la que más lo conocía.

Respiró profundamente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa para agradecerle aquel pequeño apoyo. Hermione asintió brevemente y le soltó la mano, aunque no pareció tomarse demasiada prisa en hacerlo. Por su parte, Harry intentaba hacer lo mismo con Ginny, que aún fulminaba con sus castaños ojos la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los Dursley. Si la cosa continuaba así, él no pensaba ponerse entre su hermana y los tíos de Harry si alguna vez se volvían a encontrar con ellos.

En el recuerdo, el pequeño Harry parecía más desamparado que nunca. Había preguntado a un guarda sin obtener resultado, y en aquel momento se encontraba de pie junto al carrito, cerca de la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

El niño alzó el rostro y miró temeroso el reloj de la estación que marcaba las once menos diez. Visiblemente nervioso, miraba a su alrededor y tanteaba con la mano en su bolsillo, donde quizá estuviera su varita.

Por el bien del niño, esperaba que no se pusiera a intentar hacer magia, aunque pensándolo por otra parte… quizá sería muy divertido.

"Lleno de muggles, por supuesto"

Aquella voz le hizo girarse en redondo. La mayor parte de su familia caminaba por la estación, cargando con varios carritos y los baúles para el colegio.

El pequeño Harry se había girado también y miraba con esperanza a la familia Weasley del recuerdo. Tomó su carrito y se acercó a ellos disimulando.

"Vaya, Harry, ¿nos estabas espiando?" .Se mofó de la imagen para hacer sonrojar al Harry adulto. Por alguna razón y a diferencia del de su mundo, éste Harry era muy vergonzoso en algunas cosas, y debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando en grande metiéndose con él. Para diversión del pelirrojo, el Harry adulto desvió la mirada sonrojado y por alguna razón miró brevemente a Ginny antes de desviar nuevamente la vista hacia la escena.

"Y ahora, ¿Cuál es el número del andén?" .Preguntó la Molly Weasley del recuerdo.

"¡Nueve y tres cuartos!" .Respondió la voz aguda de la Ginny de diez años, que iba aferrada al brazo de su madre. "Mamá, ¿no puedo ir…?"

Ron no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era muy gracioso ver como Ginny se sonrojaba hasta tomar el color de su cabello, al verse de tan pequeña en los recuerdos de Harry. Por su parte, el Harry adulto sonreía al ver la imagen de la niña y por primera vez desde que había llegado a su mundo, Ron pudo ver por un instante los ojos verdes del muchacho, sin aquel tinte de oscuridad y tristeza del que tantas veces Hermione le había hablado. Extrañado y asombrado a partes iguales, miró a Hermione por si ella también lo había visto. En efecto, a ella aquello tampoco le había pasado por alto y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa que Ron no pudo comprender hasta varios segundos después. Se pateó mentalmente al recordar lo que habían hablado la misma noche de su llegada. En el mundo de este Harry, Ginny y él estaban a punto de casarse.

Miró de reojo a su hermana que continuaba cogida del brazo del joven y frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que últimamente se estaba acercando demasiado al joven, y no es que le molestara demasiado. Había pasado toda la semana con él y salvo que era más responsable y serio, en esencia continuaba siendo Harry. Pero no quería tampoco que su hermana se ilusionara para luego hacerse daño.

Hermione le dio un pisotón y Ron volvió a mirar a la escena. En aquel momento Harry hablaba con la Molly del recuerdo, que le explicaba como pasar al otro lado.

Se apresuraron a seguir al pequeño y de inmediato se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

El vapor de la locomotora se esparcía en todas direcciones haciendo que la visibilidad no fuese del todo perfecta. Multitud de alumnos ya con las túnicas del colegio charlaban y reían, o caminaban de aquí para allí buscando un compartimento libre.

Siguiendo al pequeño Harry que miraba todo con fascinación, pasaron junto a Neville que tenía la cabeza agachada y recibía un regaño de su abuela.

Ron se estremeció. No le extrañaba que el niño pareciera tan acojonado. Augusta Longbottom era peor incluso que la tía Muriel.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no consiguió encontrar ni a Frank ni a Alice.

"¿A que esperas, Ron? ¿Qué estás buscando?" .Preguntó Hermione unos pasos mas adelante.

Ron no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido en seco. El resto había seguido unos metros mas allá al pequeño Harry, que en aquellos momentos había bajado el baúl del carrito y se disponía a subirlo al tren. Todos sin excepción lo miraron interrogantes. El profesor Dumbledore con aquella infinita paciencia que lo caracterizaba, y por el contrario, el profesor Snape, como si deseara lanzarlo a la vía.

"Lo siento, pero al ver a Neville y a su abuela, estaba echando un vistazo a ver si encontraba al señor y la señora Longbottom" .Se disculpó caminando los pocos metros que lo separaban del grupo. "Pero no hay ni rastro de ellos"

"Ni los verás" .Musitó el Harry adulto con voz grave.

Al unísono e ignorando al recuerdo del niño que había comenzado a batallar para subir el baúl al tren, todos se giraron para mirarlo.

"¿Podrías explicarnos eso, Harry?" .Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, fijando sus penetrantes ojos en los de Harry.

El muchacho asintió, pero con un gesto les pidió que esperaran y señaló a su yo mas joven del recuerdo.

El pequeño Harry no había conseguido subir el baúl y parecía muy frustrado por no haberlo conseguido.

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano?" .Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

"Si, por favor" .Jadeó el niño.

"¡Eh, Fred! ¿Ven a ayudar!"

De inmediato apareció el otro gemelo y ayudaron al niño a subir su baúl al tren.

"Gracias" .Agradeció apartándose el cabello de la frente húmeda ya por el sudor y dejando a la vista inconscientemente la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"¿Qué es eso?" .Preguntó uno de los gemelos señalando la brillante cicatriz con el dedo.

"Vaya, ¿Eres tu…?" .Dijo el otro gemelo.

"Es él" .Confirmó el primero. "Eres tu, ¿no?" .Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

"¿Quién?" .Preguntó el niño totalmente perdido en la conversación.

"Harry Potter" .Respondieron a coro.

"Oh, él" .Dijo el niño. "Quiero decir, si, soy yo"

Ron comenzó de nuevo a partirse de la risa.

"No le veo la gracia Ronald" .Replicó Hermione, aunque Ron hubiera jurado notar en su voz un leve tono de esfuerzo.

"Sin duda, el cerebro de su padre" .Comentó el profesor Snape mirando despreciativamente al niño del recuerdo que se había ruborizado por las miradas asombradas de los gemelos. "Al parecer, de su madre solo tiene sus ojos"

Ron y Hermione dejaron su pelea a un lado y miraron temerosos al Harry adulto, que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Fred, George, estáis ahí?" .Se escuchó en el recuerdo la voz de su madre.

Los gemelos bajaron del tren, pero nadie les hizo caso.

"Severus" .Susurró el profesor Dumbledore situándose en el espacio entre Harry y el imbécil grasiento que no dejaba de provocarlo. "Estamos aquí para ver los recuerdos de Harry y te agradecería que dejases ese tipo de comentarios. No me gustaría tener que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que tengamos algún percance"

El profesor Snape le mantuvo la mirada al director unos segundos antes de asentir y volver a mirar al recuerdo, pero no se disculpó.

El pequeño Harry estaba sentado ya en su compartimento y miraba por la ventanilla hacia el exterior, donde los gemelos se habían reunido con su madre y Ginny.

"Ron, tienes algo en la nariz"

Las carcajadas de Hermione, Harry y Ginny no se hicieron esperar. Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore brillaban divertidos y el bigote se le curvaba sospechosamente. No quiso mirar al profesor Snape, ya había tenido suficiente dosis de imbécil grasiento por el resto de los recuerdos.

En el recuerdo, su madre lo sujetaba con fuerza y le frotaba con ímpetu la punta de la nariz, mientras los gemelos se burlaban de él.

"Ya no me gusta este recuerdo" .Musitó cruzándose de brazos.

"Venga, no te quejes" .Decía Hermione entre carcajadas, apoyándose en Ginny, que a su vez se apoyaba en el pobre Harry que hacía visibles esfuerzos por sostenerlas a las dos. "Si estás monísimo tu también con la nariz manchada y coloradita"

Las risas de Ginny se intensificaron aún más, mientras en el recuerdo Percy se marchaba con la túnica de Hogwarts, caminando con su acostumbrado aire pomposo.

"Ahora, vosotros dos… este año os tenéis que portar bien" .Dijo su madre señalando con el dedo a los gemelos. "Si recibo una lechuza más, diciéndome que habéis hecho… estallar un inodoro, o…"

"¿Hacer estallar un inodoro?" .Dijo uno de los gemelos. "Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso"

"Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias" .Dijo el otro.

"No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron"

"No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros"

"Cállate" .Dijo su yo más joven del recuerdo.

"Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?"

El pequeño Harry que había estado escuchando hasta ese momento, se agachó rápidamente para que no lo viesen.

"Excelentes reflejos" .Comentó el profesor Dumbledore visiblemente divertido.

"¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Harry Potter!"

"Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!" .Exclamaba la pequeña Ginny, tirando del brazo de su madre y señalando al tren mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Ron no pudo evitarlo y se giró hacia Harry, que al parecer había recordado lo mismo que él por que ya lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Merlín!" .Comenzó a chillar dando saltos y poniendo voz aguda. "¡Es Harry Potter! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Harry comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras Hermione y Ginny los fulminaban con la mirada a ambos alternativamente.

Juiciosamente el profesor Dumbledore aún con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, se apartó un par de pasos, tirando a su vez de la túnica del profesor Snape.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Ginny y Hermione se habían puesto cada una al lado de uno de ellos y les habían dado una fuerte patada en la espinilla y en el caso de Ron, Hermione había finalizado con una potente colleja.

"Sois un par de críos" .Bufó exasperada. "Ya sabía yo que saldríais con eso de nuevo"

Aunque avergonzada y visiblemente molesta, Ginny había vuelto a cogerse del brazo de Harry, que por su parte intentaba esconder una sonrisita.

Ron miró de nuevo al recuerdo, y se dio cuenta que se habían perdido un buen trozo de la conversación, por que su madre parecía de pronto muy seria.

"Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio"

"Está bien, quédate tranquila" .Respondió Fred tranquilizando a su madre.

En aquel momento sonó el pitido anunciando la partida.

Daos prisa" .Dijo su madre en el recuerdo, apresurando a su otro yo y a los gemelos a subir al tren.

La pequeña Ginny de diez años se puso a llorar despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

"No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas"

"Y un inodoro de Hogwarts"

"George"

"Era una broma, mamá"

"Son Geniales" .Se rió Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione, por si llovían mas collejas. "Harry, dime que lo hicieron de verdad" .Suplicó al muchacho que se observaba a si mismo en el recuerdo.

"Si, lo hicieron" .Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero no se lo mandaron a Ginny, si no que me lo querían mandar a mí a la enfermería"

"Way" .Dijo Ron sonriente.

"¿Y por que estabas en la enfermería?" .Preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aunque pudiera parecer imposible, en aquellos momentos Hermione se pareció notablemente a su madre, y aquello le dio miedo.

"Ya lo veréis" .Dijo Harry, que había vuelto a ponerse serio.

En el recuerdo el tren hacía rato que se había puesto en movimiento y el pequeño Harry iba solo en el compartimento. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y su yo del mundo del Harry adulto entró.

"¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?" .Preguntó señalando el asiento que había frente al niño. "Todos los demás vagones están llenos"

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron se sentó. Su yo del recuerdo miró un instante al niño y de inmediato volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

"ey, Ron" .Dijeron los gemelos asomándose por la puerta. "Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla"

"De acuerdo" .Murmuró su yo del recuerdo.

"Harry" .Dijo el otro gemelo. "¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces"

"Hasta luego" .Dijeron los niños al unísono.

Los gemelos se fueron, dejándolos solos.

"¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?" .Preguntó el niño pelirrojo.

"Merlín, Ron" .Se burló Ginny. "Lo tuyo es el tacto y el disimulo, ¿verdad?"

Ron no contestó a la provocación. En el recuerdo, el pequeño Harry asentía.

"Oh… bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George" .dijo el Ron del recuerdo. "¿Y realmente te hiciste eso… ya sabes…?" .Señaló la frente del niño.

El pequeño se levantó el flequillo y le mostró la cicatriz a su yo más joven que se quedó mirándola embobado.

"¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes…?"

"Si" .Respondió el niño. "Pero no puedo recordarlo"

"¿Nada?" .Preguntó anhelante.

"Bueno… recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más"

"Harry, ¿recuerdas algo más de la noche en la que hiciste que Tom perdiera sus poderes?" .Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore interesado.

Nuevamente el grupo se giró hacia el Harry adulto, ignorando al recuerdo en el que los pequeños continuaban charlando.

El joven quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de contestar. "En el momento en el que estamos en el recuerdo, solo recordaba la luz verde"

"¿Y en la actualidad?"

Sonrió con tristeza. "Tengo los recuerdos exactos de aquella noche con lujo de detalles"

El anciano director lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. "Más adelante me gustaría que me los mostraras"

El joven asintió en silencio y volvió su atención hacia el recuerdo.

Ron no sabía si habían estado pasando del recuerdo más tiempo del que pensaba, o que distraídos como habían estado con la conversación entre Dumbledore y Harry el recuerdo había avanzado rápidamente. Pero era más que claro que había pasado mucho tiempo para los niños del tren. Por las ventanas podían verse campos y montañas, y en el regazo de su yo del recuerdo, descansaba lo que parecía una rata dormida, que no había estado antes.

Ron se fijó mejor en la gorda rata gris que su yo del recuerdo sostenía.

"Parece…" .Murmuró inclinándose para verla mejor. Él en su mundo nunca había tenido ninguna rata y no comprendía que hacía ahí con una. "Merlín" .Dijo en un susurro al fijarse bien en el animal.

"_**¿Qué pasa, Ron?" .Hermione se le había acercado por la espalda y se inclinaba para mirar lo mismo que le había llamado la atención. "¿Qué estás…?"**_

La muchacha se calló de golpe y miró asombrada la gorda y fea rata gris con fijeza.

"¿Ya lo habéis descubierto?" .Preguntó el Harry adulto, de pie en el mismo lugar en el que había estado todo el viaje. "¿A que te refieres, Harry?" .Preguntó el director Dumbledore acercándose.

"En mi mundo, después de traicionar a mis padres, Pettigrew se escondió con la familia Weasley en forma de rata" .Dijo mirando con odio a la rata del recuerdo.

El profesor Snape renuente aunque visiblemente curioso también se acercó para mirar al roedor. Por el contrario, Ginny permaneció donde estaba, aferrada aún al brazo de Harry, pero fulminando con la mirada al regazo del Ron del recuerdo.

De pronto escucharon algo de alboroto por el pasillo y el rostro de la señora del carrito de golosinas asomó la cabeza en el compartimento de los niños.

"¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?"

El pequeño Harry se levantó del asiento y sin verlos ni sentirlos, atravesó a los observantes de la escena y salió al pasillo.

"Vale, eso ha sido de las cosas mas raras que me han pasado desde que estamos en el recuerdo" .Comentó Ron mirando de reojo al niño que miraba con avidez todo lo que había en el carrito.

"¿Qué esperabas, Ron?" .Preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos. "Es un recuerdo, no hay nada tangible aquí"

"Ya lo se" .Repuso malhumorado. "Pero una cosa es saberlo mientras lo observo a un lado, y otra muy distinta demostrarlo cuando una imagen pasa a través de ti como si nada"

"¡Así que este es Dumbledore!" .Dijo en voz alta el Harry del recuerdo, acallando la réplica que Hermione había estado a punto de hacerle.

Ambos se giraron y vieron que todos los ignoraban y observaban al par de niños que habían comenzado ya a comer golosinas. El pequeño Harry había abierto una rana de chocolate y estaba admirando el cromo.

"¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore!" .Dijo el Ron del recuerdo con incredulidad. "¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa… Gracias…"

Mientras el niño se servía mas ranas, el pequeño Harry daba la vuelta al cromo y leía para sí la información de detrás.

"¡Ya no está!" .Exclamó con asombro al volver a dar la vuelta al cromo y ver que el rostro de la foto había desaparecido.

"Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida… ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos" .Sus ojos miraban deseosos el montón de ranas de chocolate que descansaban sin abrir sobre el asiento.

"Sírvete" .Dijo Harry al percatarse de la mirada de Ron. "Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos"

"¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven?" .Ron estaba atónito. "¡Qué raro!"

"Igual que papá" .Se mofó Ginny entre risas. "Además Ron, sabes de sobra que en casa de James y Lily hay muchas fotos de esas muggles"

"Lo sé hermanita" .Repuso Ron con una sonrisa divertida. "Pero si te das cuenta, ese de ahí no soy yo exactamente" .Dijo señalando al recuerdo, donde los niños habían abierto ya un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores.

Hermione soltó una risita que intentó acallar sin éxito, mientras Ginny se ruborizaba por el fallo que había cometido y desviaba la mirada sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. El profesor Snape bufó exasperado, pero el profesor Dumbledore sonreía divertido.

Por su parte, Ron tenía una sonrisa satisfecha que casi le partía la cara en dos. Se sentía genial desquitándose por cómo se había reído antes de él. Como había escuchado decir en las películas muggles que habían visto alguna vez con James y Lily… la venganza se sirve fría.

En el recuerdo se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y de inmediato se abrió, dando paso a un Neville de once años que parecía muy afligido.

"Perdón" .Dijo el niño. "¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?"

Los dos niños del recuerdo negaron con la cabeza.

"¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!" .Se lamentó.

"Ya aparecerá" .Intentó tranquilizarlo el Harry del recuerdo.

"Si" .Dijo Neville triste. "Bueno, si la veis…"

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

"Harry, con la entrada del señor Longbottom he recordado lo que había preguntado el señor Weasley" .Dijo Dumbledore mirando de reojo la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse el niño. "¿Podrías contarnos ahora lo que no nos has dicho antes?"

Harry asintió. "En mi mundo, después de la desaparición de Voldemort" .Comenzó a explicar Harry. Ron se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, pero al parecer fue el único, por que Hermione en aquella ocasión ni se inmutó. Desde que Harry estaba allí en su mundo, era tan normal oírlo que incluso él comenzaba a acostumbrarse…. O casi. "Algunos de sus mortífagos estuvieron buscándolo, pero sin resultados. Un grupo formado por los Lestranje y Barty Crouch hijo, torturaron a Frank Longbottom para intentar conseguir información, pero el hombre no sabía absolutamente nada, así que lo intentaron con Alice, su esposa, pero con igual resultado. Frustrados por no conseguir sacar nada en claro, torturaron al matrimonio hasta la locura"

"Pobres Frank y Alice" .Musitó el director apesadumbrado. El azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido por la tristeza. "Por eso Neville fue criado por Augusta, supongo"

Harry asintió. "En la actualidad los señores Longbottom están en san Mungo. En ocasiones yo y los Weasley junto con Hermione, acompañamos a Neville y Hanna a visitarlos"

"Hanna?" .Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"Si, Hanna Abbott es la novia de Neville en mi mundo" .Aclaró Harry con una sonrisa.

En el recuerdo Ron había sacado la varita y se disponía a hacer algo que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado. A diferencia de su mundo, el Ron del mundo de Harry usaba una varita que se veía muy vieja y desgastada. Estaba algo astillada y por la punta sobresalían los pelos de unicornio. Parecía que se disponía a hacer algún hechizo, pero de pronto la puerta del compartimento se abrió interrumpiéndolos. En el umbral estaba Neville de nuevo, pero venía acompañado por la Hermione de once años, que ya llevaba puesta su túnica de Hogwarts.

"¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno" .Dijo con la voz mandona.

"Ya le hemos dicho que no" .Gruñó Ron malhumorado.

Hermione no le hizo ni caso. Miraba fijamente la varita que el niño mantenía aún en alto. "Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo"

Se sentó junto a Harry mirando aún con fijeza la varita del niño, que la miraba asombrado.

"Eh… de acuerdo" .Dijo aún extrañado por la conducta de la niña. Se aclaró la garganta. "Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita"

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por todos los presentes, incluido el profesor Snape. Hermione y Ginny se desternillaban apoyadas la una en la otra, aunque ésta última aún estaba cogida al brazo de Harry que intentaba sostenerse en pie con dificultad, mientras por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas.

Enfadado y colorado por ver como se reían de su otro yo, Ron miró al recuerdo, en el que Hermione hablaba sin parar sobre las casas del colegio, mientras los demás niños la miraban asombrados por la perorata.

Cuando finalmente se cansaron de reír, Hermione y Neville se habían marchado del recuerdo, pero no tardaron en reemplazarlos.

Los Harry y Ron del recuerdo se habían enfrascado en una amena charla sobre quidditch, cuando la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y aparecieron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

"¿Es que no podemos librarnos de ellos ni en tus recuerdos?" .Gimió Ron frotándose el rostro con frustración.

"Lo siento compañero, pero me dieron demasiado el coñazo, así que los veremos a menudo" .Repuso Harry, que por alguna razón, observaba intensamente a Crabbe.

"¿Es verdad?" .Preguntó Malfoy mirando a Harry fijamente. "Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?"

"Si" .Contestó el pequeño Harry, mirando con curiosidad a los corpulentos niños que lo flanqueaban.

"Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle" .Dijo Malfoy al percatarse de la mirada del niño. "Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

El Ron del recuerdo tosió para ocultar una risita.

"Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener" .Se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry. "Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso" .Le tendió una mano.

"Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias" .Dijo el pequeño Harry con frialdad, tras observar con el entrecejo fruncido la mano que le tendía.

El rostro de Malfoy se tiñó levemente de rosado. "Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter" .Dijo con calma. "A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos"

Los niños se pusieron en pie de golpe como si fuesen a comenzar una pelea, pero de pronto la niebla volvió a rodearlos.

"Vaya" .Exclamó Ron. "Harry, podrías habernos dejado ver eso"

"No tenía mayor importancia" .Dijo el muchacho sonriendo. "El único que se peleó esa vez fue la rata, que mordió a Goyle en un dedo"

"Igualmente habría estado divertido" .Murmuró bajo la divertida mirada de Dumbledore.

"Lo importante de este recuerdo era ver cómo conocí brevemente a la mayoría de los Weasley, cómo Ron y yo nos hicimos amigos, y cómo conocimos también a Neville y Hermione. Sin olvidar nuestro primer conflicto con Malfoy y el par de gorilas estúpidos que tenía por guardaespaldas"

"Señor Potter, no creo que sea de buena educación hablar así de compañeros suyos" .Repuso con voz sedosa el profesor Snape, fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

Para sorpresa de Ron, el joven sonreía con suficiencia. "Profesor, me limito a constatar un echo. Incluso usted reconocerá que Crabbe y Goyle pueden ser muchas cosas, pero ni son pequeños ni demasiado inteligentes. Además, que técnicamente, ya no son compañeros míos" .Añadió.

Ron se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada al igual que Hermione y Ginny, a diferencia de Snape que los apretaba fuertemente mirando con desprecio a Harry, que ni si quiera parecía inmutarse por aquello.

Cualquier réplica del profesor fue cortada por la aparición del nuevo recuerdo. En aquella ocasión por fin se encontraban en Hogwarts, más concretamente en el gran comedor. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba al frente de todos los alumnos y junto a ella se hallaba el viejo y raído sombrero seleccionador, situado sobre un alto taburete.

La selección de los de primer año parecía haber comenzado ya. Ron no tardó más que unos segundos en localizar el intenso color rojo del pelo de su yo de once años. Junto a él se encontraba el pequeño Harry y muy cerca de ellos también estaban Hermione y Neville.

"Finigan, Seamus" .Dijo en voz alta la profesora MCGonagall.

De inmediato, la versión en miniatura de Seamus se sentó en el taburete. La profesora le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza, cubriéndole hasta los ojos. El silencio se hizo en el gran comedor. A diferencia de otras selecciones que había visto, a Ron le pareció que con Seamus el sombrero se lo pensaba eternamente.

"¡Gryffindor!" .Gritó el sombrero al fin.

Con la alegría plasmada en su rostro y acompañado por los fuertes aplausos y silbidos de la mesa de los leones, Seamus dejó el sombrero nuevamente sobre el taburete y corrió a sentarse con sus compañeros.

"Granger, Hermione" .Dijo a continuación la profesora McGonagall.

La niña casi salió corriendo para coger el sombrero, como si tuviese miedo de que se lo fueran a quitar.

Ron, Ginny y Harry soltaron una risita. La Hermione de dieciséis años los miró ceñuda, bajo la divertida mirada del director y la despreciativa de Snape.

"¡Gryffindor!" .Gritó en voz alta el sombrero seleccionador.

En el recuerdo, el Ron de once años soltó un gruñido más que audible.

"¡Serás idiota!" .Le chilló la Hermione adulta dándole un manotazo. "¿Qué significa ese gruñido?"

"¡Hermione!" .Se quejó el Ron adulto frotándose el brazo. "Que yo no he sido, ha sido el otro Ron"

Pero la muchacha lo ignoró y furiosa le asestó otro manotazo.

"No digas ahora idioteces, que seguro que en nuestro mundo hiciste lo mismo"

"Éramos unos niños" .Intentó justificarse mientras se alejaba de la chica, intentando esconderse tras el director.

"Jóvenes, que haya paz" .Dijo con voz divertida el director, aunque a la vez se apartaba unos pasos, situándose algo alejado de Hermione y dejando a Ron nuevamente desprotegido. "Sugiero que continuemos observando el recuerdo"

Hermione asintió secamente y se situó junto a Harry, justo al otro lado de Ginny y se aferró como ésta al otro brazo del joven, dándole a entender a Ron que continuaba molesta.

En el recuerdo Neville ya estaba sentado en el taburete y por las caras de todo el mundo, parecía que llevaba allí sentado mucho rato.

"¡Gryffindor!" .Gritó nuevamente el sombrero.

Neville se puso en pie y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor aún con el sombrero. Tras darse cuenta de aquella circunstancia, le tocó volver a dejarlo, frente a las risas de los alumnos.

"Malfoy, Draco" .Dijo a continuación la profesora.

El sombrero no tuvo más que rozar la cabeza del rubio para decir con voz bien alta:

"¡Slytherin!"

"No se por que, pero no esperaba otra cosa" .Murmuró Ron observando como el pequeño Draco de once años, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta hasta la mesa de las serpientes.

El profesor Snape lo miró ceñudo, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

En completo silencio, observaron como poco a poco la profesora McGonagall iba nombrando uno a uno a los niños y como el sombrero seleccionador los enviaba a sus casas. Era curioso ver cómo en ambos mundos, las personas habían sido seleccionadas en el mismo lugar, con las sutiles diferencias de que en su mundo, con algunos alumnos había tardado menos que lo que habían visto en el recuerdo de Harry.

"Potter, Harry" .Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

En todas y cada una de las selecciones el comedor se había quedado en silencio, pero en aquella ocasión no sucedió lo mismo. Los rumores se extendieron a medida que el pequeño Harry, algo temeroso por las miradas que caían sobre él desde todas direcciones, se acercaba vacilante hasta el taburete.

Todos se inclinaban hacia los lados para no perderse detalle de su selección. En la mesa de los profesores el interés podía palparse. El profesor Dumbledore del recuerdo, sentado en la silla mas alta, observaba con mucha atención al niño que llevaba el sombrero hasta más abajo de los ojos.

Los segundos pasaban y el sombrero continuaba sin pronunciarse. En la mesa de profesores, el rostro del director había comenzado a ensombrecerse levemente por la preocupación.

"¡Gryffindor!" .Gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

La tensión que Ron había visto en el director se esfumó como si jamás hubiese estado allí. El pequeño Harry se quitó el sombrero sonriendo ampliamente y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, que aplaudía con mas fuerza que nunca.

"¡Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter!" .Gritaban los gemelos, mientras Percy le estrechaba la mano con solemnidad al niño.

"Harry, ¿Qué te dijo el sombrero?" .Preguntó el director de su mundo, mientras en el recuerdo continuaban con la selección.

Ron lo miró extrañado pero no comentó nada. Después de lo que habían visto, ya se había dado cuenta de que en cuestión de secretos e incógnitas, Harry podía rivalizar con el profesor Dumbledore.

El joven sonrió y miró al profesor con las cejas arqueadas, como si desde el principio de aquella reunión hubiese esperado aquel momento y aquella fuese exactamente la pregunta que quería escuchar.

"El sombrero se planteó muy seriamente mandarme a Slytherin" .Comentó tranquilamente, como si aquello sucediese todos los días.

El rostro del profesor se ensombreció como lo había hecho momentos antes el del recuerdo. Durante unos instantes pareció sumido en sus pensamientos, fuesen cuales fuesen.

"¿Y por que acabaste en Gryffindor?" .Preguntó finalmente.

Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente. "Por que le pedí no ir a Slytherin"

El rostro del director se suavizó con notable velocidad y sonrió deleitado. "Ya veo. Esta circunstancia me desvela algunas cuestiones, aunque por otro lado, me crea más incógnitas" .Miró divertido al joven. "Incógnitas que supongo que me irás desvelando a medida que veamos los recuerdos"

El joven sonrió y asintió divertido con aquel juego que llevaban entre el anciano y él. "Supone usted bien, profesor"

El anciano director sonrió más ampliamente de lo que Ron nunca lo había visto, como si disfrutara enormemente de aquel juego que compartían.

Ron no sabía como podían mantener aquellas preguntas en el aire, y simplemente esperar a descubrirlo. Él se moría por hacer miles de preguntas, pero obviamente le tocaría aguantarse.

Ambas muchachas miraban a Harry y al director con leves sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, no sabía si por saber algo que a él se le había escapado, o por la similitud en la actitud de los dos hombres, pese a la obvia diferencia de edad.

El profesor Snape parecía tan impaciente como el propio Ron por enterarse de todas aquellas cuestiones, pero como le ocurría a él, el profesor tendría que aguantarse y esperar.

"Weasley, Ronald" .Dijo en el recuerdo, la profesora McGonagall.

Su yo de once años caminó tambaleante hasta el taburete, con apariencia de estar mareado. Había palidecido y su piel tenía un ligero tinte verdoso.

"Harry, dime que no vomité, por favor" .Suplicó al Harry adulto, mirando de reojo a su yo más joven que se sentaba en el taburete.

"No te preocupes que no sucedió nada" .Respondió divertido.

"¡Gryffindor!" .Gritó el sombrero seleccionador un segundo después.

El pequeño Ron se sacó el sombrero, lo dejó sobre el taburete y corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor entre aplausos, donde se desplomó en el banco vacío que había junto a Harry.

Después de que Zabini fuese a Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador.

El profesor Dumbledore se había puesto en pie con una gran sonrisa y los brazos extendidos a los lados, como si quisiera abrazar al comedor por completo.

"¡Bienvenidos!" .Dijo. "¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon mientras el director volvía a sentarse.

"Está… un poquito loco, ¿no?" .Preguntó el pequeño Harry a Percy, con voz algo insegura.

"¿Loco?" .Dijo Percy con frivolidad. "¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?"

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que los platos de pronto se encontraban repletos de comida.

"Lo siento, profesor" .Se disculpó avergonzado el Harry adulto.

"En el fondo tiene razón" .Dijo el director sonriente, disculpando al muchacho con un ligero ademán de la mano para quitarle importancia. "Reconozco que podrían decir que soy algo excéntrico… pero, ¿Quién no lo es al menos un poco?"

El muchacho sonrió y asintió.

En el recuerdo, Nick casi decapitado había asustado y asqueado a partes iguales a los de primer año de Gryffindor, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado, sostenida tan solo por una pequeña porción de piel.

Hermione frunció los labios con desagrado como de costumbre, mientras que Ginny reía con el espectáculo.

Cuando ya estaban por los postres, las conversaciones derivaron hacia las familias. Mientras cada uno explicaba sus anécdotas familiares, el pequeño Harry fijó su mirada en la mesa alta de los profesores. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa, la profesora McGonagall hablaba con el director y el profesor Quirrell, que lucía un extraño turbante, hablaba con Snape.

En un momento, la oscura mirada del Snape del recuerdo se cruzó con la esmeralda del pequeño Harry. El niño hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" .Le preguntó Percy al niño.

"N-nada" .Murmuró.

El recuerdo acabó en aquel momento y la niebla volvió a rodearlos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" .Preguntó Ron sin poder evitarlo.

"Ya lo veréis" .Respondió Harry.

"No se por que, pero sabía que me dirías eso" .Murmuró desilusionado.

El joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Los recuerdos de lo que parecía la primera semana de Harry se fueron materializando uno tras otro. Pudieron ver como desde un principio, los pequeños Harry y Ron iban siempre juntos a todas partes. Las miradas de todos los alumnos e incluso de algunos profesores siempre seguían a Harry, el cual se veía más que incómodo.

"Ahora comprendo lo de que no te guste llamar la atención" .Comentó con una sonrisa, tras ver como el pequeño profesor Flitwick caía al suelo por la sorpresa de leer su nombre al pasar lista.

"Eso no es nada" .Dijo observando con nostalgia los recuerdos que se materializaban a su alrededor.

Las clases que Harry había vivido no se diferenciaban en nada de las que el propio Ron había vivido en su mundo. Incluso le resultó más que familiar ver a la pequeña Hermione, siempre alzando la mano para contestar a cualquier pregunta que le hiciesen, comer sola y caminar siempre separada de los demás, sin haber conseguido hacer ningún amigo.

Una vez mas la niebla se difuminó hasta evaporarse y formar a su alrededor un nuevo recuerdo. En aquella ocasión estaban sin duda en la mazmorra que hasta aquel año había pertenecido a Snape. Al parecer y como venía siendo costumbre, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían clase. Al frente del aula que permanecía en completo silencio, se encontraba el profesor Snape pasando lista.

"Ah, sí" .Murmuró cuando llegó al nombre del niño. "Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad"

En la zona de los Slytherin, Malfoy y el par de gorilas idiotas rieron tapándose la boca.

"Harry, esto es mucho peor que lo del callejón Diagon" .Se quejó Ron en voz alta. "Tenemos a Malfoy y Snape en el mismo recuerdo… ¿No podríamos saltarnos éste?"

Ginny y Hermione rieron tapándose la boca, a diferencia del joven que tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisa. El profesor Snape de carne y hueso lo miró con odio, pero no dijo nada, seguramente por la advertencia que le había hecho el director un rato atrás. El profesor Dumbledore fingió no haber oído el comentario y observaba con curiosidad al pequeño Harry del recuerdo, como había estado haciendo desde que habían comenzado con los recuerdos de las clases.

"Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" .Comenzó a decir el profesor Snape en el recuerdo después de pasar lista. Hablaba en un susurro tan tenue, que si la clase no hubiese estado en un sepulcral silencio, no se le habría entendido ni una sola palabra. "Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar"

Ron bufó. "Enserio, profesor. No me creo que eso se le ocurriera en el momento"

Para sorpresa tanto de Ron como para los demás, el profesor Dumbledore soltó una risita.

En el recuerdo sus homólogos de menor edad parecían pensar lo mismo, ya que compartieron una mirada de comprensión. Por otro lado, la pequeña Hermione parecía ansiosa por comenzar.

"Potter!" .Dijo de pronto Snape en el recuerdo. "¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

"Lo dicho, es usted un encanto" .Ironizó Ron fulminando al Snape del recuerdo con la mirada.

"Profesor, ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle eso?" .Intervino Hermione fulminando al Snape de carne y hueso con la mirada. "Es prácticamente imposible que lo sepa, sabiendo que es su primer día"

"No es asunto suyo como doy mis clases, señorita Granger" .Gruñó el profesor con voz sedosa. "De todos modos, como muy bien le recordó hace poco el señor Weasley" .Señaló con un gesto de la mano a su yo del recuerdo. "Ése de ahí, no soy exactamente yo"

"Como si usted en nuestro mundo no hubiese hecho cosas similares" .Refunfuñó la muchacha en voz alta.

El Harry adulto la miró más que asombrado, como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Harry, ésta Hermione me temo que es algo diferente a la de tu mundo" .Comentó Ron entre risas por la cara de su compañero. "La influencia de James y Sirius no solo nos afectó a tu otro yo y a mi"

El profesor Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Snape para evitar réplicas y daños mayores. "Por favor, os pediré a todos que evitéis en un futuro comentarios de ese tipo, o me temo que tendré que sacaros del recuerdo"

Había hablado con su acostumbrado tono amable, pero su rostro mostraba un tinte de firmeza que demostraba que hablaba enserio.

Los jóvenes asintieron y volvieron a mirar al recuerdo.

"Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo" .Decía el imbécil grasiento en el recuerdo, con su acostumbrada sonrisa despectiva. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter" .Dijo ignorando la mano de la pequeña Hermione, que se alzaba en el aire. "¿Dónde buscarías si te pido que me encuentres un bezoar?"

La cara del niño mostraba la misma incomprensión que los demás niños de Gryffindor. Hermione, por el contrario agitaba la mano aún más alta, mientras los de Slyterin se desternillaban de risa.

"No lo se, señor" .Respondió el niño, mirando desafiantemente a los ojos a Snape.

"Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?" .Replicó el profesor evidentemente satisfecho por poder ridiculizar al niño.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?" .Preguntó por tercera vez el profesor.

Ron se estaba mordiendo los labios, intentando evitar no soltar una palabrota y que el director lo sacara del recuerdo. No comprendía aún por que Snape le tenía tanta ojeriza al pequeño Harry, pero al parecer superaba incluso a la que le tenía en su mundo, y aquello ya era decir mucho.

En el recuerdo, la pequeña Hermione había optado por ponerse en pie con el brazo alzado, intentando llamar la atención del profesor.

"No lo sé" .Dijo el pequeño Harry con calma. "Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?"

Ron, al igual que Hermione, Ginny y algunos niños del recuerdo se echaron a reír, pero al parecer ni al Snape del recuerdo ni al de carne y hueso les pareció divertido.

"Digno hijo de su padre, sea del mundo que sea" .Gruñó con rencor el profesor.

"Siéntate" .Gritó a Hermione el Snape del recuerdo. "Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?" .Los alumnos sacaron rápidamente tinta y pluma y comenzaron a escribir. "Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter" .Dijo por encima del sonido del rasgueo de las plumas.

"¿Y por el suyo que le quitamos, profesor?" .Gruñó Ginny fulminando al Snape de carne y hueso.

El recuerdo acabó y la niebla volvió a rodearlos.

"Hay que aprender a tener respeto por los mayores, señorita Weasley" .Comentó el profesor con voz desdeñosa. "Quizá si quitamos también en este mundo algunos puntos a Gryffindor, los miembros de la casa aprenderán esa lección"

"Severus, el respeto hay que ganárselo" .Replicó para sorpresa de todos, Harry.

El joven había hablado con voz calmada, pero la firmeza en su tono era más que perceptible.

La sonrisa desdeñosa había desaparecido del rostro de Snape, que fulminaba a Harry con la mirada. "No me importa la opinión de un niñato que…"

"Que ha vencido a Voldemort" .Interrumpió en voz alta al profesor. La paciencia que lo había caracterizado parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos brillaban intensamente tras sus gafas, como si desprendiesen llamaradas de color esmeralda. La postura de su cuerpo había cambiado a una más amenazante que de algún modo lo hacía parecer más alto que antes, y daba la sensación que el aire a su alrededor crepitase. "No se confunda, profesor. Soy Harry James Potter, pero no el que usted conoce. Con las cosas que he vivido en mi mundo y por lo poco que sé de éste, se que es una de las personas más valientes que jamás conoceré. Pero también sé que durante mi vida, ha sido poco más que un amargado, y que influyó bastante en que mi estancia en Hogwarts en ocasiones fuese poco mejor que mi vida con los Dursley" .Miró un instante al director para calibrar su expresión y continuó. "Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único de los presentes que sabe como derrotar a Voldemort. Puedo soportar sus arengas en clase, y esas pequeñas concesiones que se toma para hacer su asco de vida más soportable. Pero no se equivoque, profesor. Fuera de clase y sobretodo en éstas reuniones, no pienso comportarme como su alumno, sino como el auror que soy. Y según yo lo veo, en estos momentos es usted el alumno y yo el profesor. Así que si no quiere que lo expulse de mis recuerdos, que por si no se ha dado cuenta aún, son privados y personales, le sugiero que comience a comportarse con la educación que se supone un hombre de su edad debería tener, deje sus comentarios ácidos de lado y se limite a comentar lo que le parezca importante, o preguntar si le surge alguna duda sobre lo que veamos"

Tras aquel discurso de Harry, el silencio los cubrió como una mortaja. En aquel momento se hizo más evidente que nunca la enorme diferencia entre los Harry de los dos mundos. Ginny y Hermione, aún aferradas de los brazos del muchacho, lo observaban fijamente con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, seguramente demasiado asombradas como para mostrar emoción. El profesor Dumbledore observaba al muchacho, evaluándolo con la mirada, pero no hizo en ningún momento ningún gesto para que dejase de hablar.

Según pasaban los segundos, la tensión entre los dos hombres se incrementaba exponencialmente. Finalmente, y para asombro de Ron y las chicas, que seguramente esperaban presenciar un duelo a muerte, el profesor Snape que se había mantenido con el rostro impasible, inclinó levemente la cabeza en un mudo asentimiento y se giró hacia el nuevo recuerdo que había surgido a su alrededor.

De inmediato el cuerpo de Harry se relajó y su mirada se suavizó, haciendo que volviera a ser el mismo muchacho de minutos atrás. Les dio un leve apretón a las muchachas para calmarlas, les dedicó una sonrisa y se giró también para observar dónde se encontraban en aquel momento. Durante unos segundos más, el director continuó observando al joven Harry, evaluándolo aún con sus azules ojos que brillaban intensamente tras sus gafas de medialuna. Asintió con aire satisfecho y se giró para mirar el nuevo recuerdo, al igual que habían hecho los demás.

Ron se estremeció antes de mirar a su alrededor. Después de haber visto a aquel Harry enfadado, no le cabía ninguna duda de que hubiese vencido a Voldemort. Si fuese él, habría preferido rendirse antes de sufrir su ira.

No sabía cuantos recuerdos habían pasado mientras Harry soltaba aquel discurso, pero por lo que veía, sin duda era la primera clase de vuelo. Multitud de escobas descansaban sobre la hierba de los terrenos y un grupo de alumnos de primer curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin permanecían de pie, atentos a las instrucciones de la señora Hooch. A su orden, los alumnos extendieron las manos al frente, sobre las escobas y exclamaron:

"¡Arriba!"

La escoba del pequeño Harry saltó de inmediato a su mano. Fue de los pocos que lo consiguió. La escoba de Hermione no había hecho más que rodar levemente y la de Neville no se había movido lo más mínimo.

Tras varios minutos y multitud de intentos, todos consiguieron que las escobas acudieran a su llamada. La señora Hooch les explicó el modo correcto de montar, corrigiendo aquí y allí a los que lo hacían mal. Para satisfacción de los presentes y al parecer también para los Harry y Ron del recuerdo, la señora Hooch corrigió la postura de Malfoy, diciéndole que lo había hecho mal desde siempre.

"ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada" .Dijo la señora Hooch una vez que todos estuvieron bien colocados. "Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…"

Por alguna extraña razón, Neville no esperó a la señal y dio la patada antes de tiempo.

"¡Vuelve, muchacho!" .Gritó la señora Hooch, viendo impotente como el niño subía más y más.

"Merlín, que alto está" .Gimió Hermione observando al pequeño Neville del recuerdo que miraba aterrado hacia abajo, sin dejar de ascender.

"¡Cuidado, sujétate fuerte!" .Le gritó Ginny inútilmente al pequeño Niño que había comenzado a ladearse. "¡No te inclines!"

Era demasiado tarde. Con un chillido por parte de las dos muchachas, el niño del recuerdo cayó desde más de seis metros, directo al césped.

La señora Hooch se apresuró a ayudarlo, mientras la escoba se perdía en dirección al bosque prohibido.

"Espero que esté bien" .Murmuró Ginny inclinándose para ver mejor al pequeño Neville.

"No te preocupes" .La tranquilizó Harry frotándole el brazo. "Solo fue una muñeca fracturada"

"Es un alivio" .Dijo Hermione observando como la señora Hooch se llevaba al niño a la enfermería. "Podría haberse hecho mucho más daño"

La preocupación de los presentes desapareció abruptamente por el sonido de unas carcajadas. Al girarse para ver de donde provenían, Ron no pudo evitar gruñir con desagrado.

Malfoy, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, se desternillaban por la caída del niño.

"¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?" .Decía el rubio, mientras los Slytherin le hacían coro.

"¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!" .Dijo una pequeñísima Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

"Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?" .Dijo con desprecio Pansy Parkinson. "Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati"

"Mejor Neville que ese rubio afeminado" .Gruñó Ron al recuerdo.

"¡Mirad!" .Exclamó Malfoy con regocijo, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba. "Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom"

Al levantarse, el sol se reflejó en lo que parecía una canica de gran tamaño.

"¿Eso no es una recordadora?" .Preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido mirando la pequeña esfera.

"Eso parece" .Dijo Ginny. "Pero… ¿para qué querría Neville una cosa de esas? No sirven para nada"

"En mi mundo Neville era muy despistado y torpe" .Aclaró Harry con una sonrisa.

"Trae eso aquí, Malfoy" .Dijo el pequeño Harry en el recuerdo, abriéndose paso hasta situarse junto al rubio.

"Y aquí está nuestro salvador" .Exclamó Ron haciéndole una reverencia al niño del recuerdo.

Los niños del recuerdo habían quedado en silencio, observando el enfrentamiento entre Malfoy y Harry.

El rubio sonrió de una forma desagradable. "Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué os parece… en la copa de un árbol?"

"¡Tráela aquí!" .Rugió el pequeño Harry, pero ya era tarde. Malfoy había subido en su escoba y se alejaba elevándose por el aire, fuera de su alcance.

"¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!" .Le gritó desde lo alto de un roble.

El pequeño Harry, enardecido por la provocación cogió su escoba.

"¡No!" .Gritó la Hermione del recuerdo. "La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío"

Pero el niño la ignoró y de una fuerte patada en el suelo se elevó, dejando a la niña con cara de enfado.

Se elevó más y más y cada vez a más velocidad. El asombro de los niños no se hizo esperar y Ron juraría haber escuchado una exclamación de admiración de su yo de once años. Claro que no era para menos, sabía que Harry tenía un talento natural para volar en escoba, pero nunca pensó que llegase a tanto. La primera vez que volaba y ya lo hacía como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

"¡Déjala!" .Gritó el pequeño, cuando estuvo casi a la altura del rubio, que lo miraba con asombro. "¡O te bajaré de esa escoba!"

"a, ¿si?" .Trató de burlarse Malfoy, aunque el temblor en su voz lo delató.

El pequeño Harry pasó a la acción. Como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, se aferró con firmeza al palo de la escoba, se inclinó hacia delante y se lanzó como una flecha hacia Malfoy, que a duras penas pudo esquivarlo.

"Bonito vuelo" .Felicitó el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, profesor" .Dijo el Harry adulto con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy" .Exclamó el niño, mientras desde abajo los Gryffindor aplaudían.

"¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!" .Gritó a la vez que lanzaba la recordadora hacia arriba y como un cobarde, descendía de nuevo a la hierba.

"Maldito idiota" .Gruñó Ron. "Ojala alguien le de una lección"

En el recuerdo, el pequeño Harry se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a ganar velocidad en una caída directa casi idéntica a la que había efectuado para la prueba con McGonagall. La recordadora caía rápidamente y cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo. El niño se inclinó más y más, ganando velocidad hasta que en el último segundo extendió el brazo y la agarró con precisión milimétrica justo a tiempo para enderezar la escoba y aterrizar con suavidad en la hierba.

"¡A eso llamo yo una atrapada!" .Exclamó Ginny dando saltos de emoción bajo la divertida mirada del Harry adulto.

"¡Harry Potter!"

Todos se sobresaltaron. Estaban tan pendientes del vuelo del niño que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la profesora McGonagall. El niño esperó a la mujer, que se acercaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

"Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts…" .La mujer estaba lívida de la impresión y casi no podía hablar. "¿Cómo te has atrevido…? Has podido romperte el cuello…"

"Ahora si que te has metido en un lío, compañero" .Bufó Ron negando con la cabeza.

"No fue culpa de él, profesora…"

"Silencio, Parvati"

"Pero Malfoy…" .Intentó su yo más joven.

"Ya es suficiente, Weasley" .Lo cortó la profesora. "Harry Potter, ven conmigo"

El niño comenzó a seguir a la profesora con aire cabizbajo. Entre el grupo de alumnos, Malfoy y el par de idiotas que llevaba siempre por guardaespaldas se mofaban con aire satisfecho.

"Sigámoslos" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry se la devolvió y asintió, comenzando a caminar tras su yo más joven, que caminaba tras la profesora.

Ron miró a su amigo y al director, se encogió de hombros y los siguió. No iba a gastar más esfuerzos intentando comprender aquella extraña complicidad que compartían.

Encabezados por Harry que aún llevaba a Ginny y Hermione cogidas del brazo, siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y al pequeño Harry por los pasillos del colegio, hasta detenerse en el aula de encantamientos.

"Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?" .Dijo la profesora asomándose al interior del aula.

El rostro de Ginny, Hermione y Ron se iluminó al instante.

"No me digas que…" .Comenzó a decir Ron con asombro.

"¡Sí!" .Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando palmas. "Si ha llamado a Wood, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?"

El profesor Snape había fruncido los labios en desagrado, pero no dijo ni una palabra. La sonrisa del director se había ensanchado al comprobar que sus alumnos habían captado a la primera lo que él había supuesto desde un principio. Hermione por otro lado, observaba a Harry asombradísima.

"¿Desde primer curso?" .Preguntó, mientras en el recuerdo Harry y Wood seguían a la profesora mirándose con extrañeza, hasta entrar en un aula cercana.

"Potter, éste es Oliver Wood" .Los presentó la profesora sin más rodeos. "Wood, te he encontrado un buscador"

"¡Lo sabía!" .Chilló Ginny dándole un fugaz abrazo a Harry, mientras el recuerdo acababa y la niebla volvía a rodearlos. "Buscador en primer curso… increíble"

"Ciertamente, señorita Weasley" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore radiante. "Claro que el vuelo que hemos presenciado no era para menos. Estoy convencido de que por un caso así, suprimiré la norma de primer año"

En el siguiente recuerdo, Harry le explicaba a Ron todo lo sucedido desde que se había marchado con la profesora McGonagall. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

"¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los _muggles_?"

"Merlín, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el mismo?" .Exclamó Ron tapándose el rostro con las manos en señal inequívoca de frustración. "Con la de gente que hay en el castillo. ¿Siempre tiene que estar ese idiota en medio?"

"Por esta vez, señor Weasley, tengo que darle la razón"

Ron miró con los ojos como platos al director. Si no fuera por que sus ojos chispeaban con diversión y una risita le hacía temblar el bigote, Ron pensaría que lo había imaginado. Incluso Harry, que parecía saber siempre lo que el anciano pensaba, se veía visiblemente asombrado por aquello.

"¿Profesor?" .Preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado con claridad.

"Incluso yo puedo ver que el joven Malfoy está siendo en grado sumo desagradable" .Explicó el director ante las estupefactas miradas de todos.

"Nos veremos cuando quieras" .Dijo Malfoy en el recuerdo. "Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí" .Dijo su otro yo, interviniendo. "Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Ron miró de reojo al director, pero parecía más divertido e interesado, que enfadado, ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Crabbe" .Respondió Malfoy tras evaluar brevemente a sus dos compañeros. "A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave"

"Eso me huele a trampa" .Murmuró Hermione observando como se alejaban los tres de Slytherin.

"¿Qué es un duelo de magos?" .Preguntó el Harry del recuerdo. "¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?"

"Que mono estás así" .Dijo Ginny haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Harry. "Con esa carita que pones de incomprensión"

"Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan" .Dijo su yo más joven sin darle importancia. "Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad" .Se apresuró a aclarar al ver el rostro estupefacto del otro niño. "Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras"

"Vaya Ronald, esa ha sido una observación inteligente" .Dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de Harry, pero aún sin dignarse a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué siempre ese tono de sorpresa?" .Se quejó en voz alta, y por un instante le pareció ver que la muchacha sonreía.

"¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?" .Preguntaba en el recuerdo el pequeño Harry.

"La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz" .Le sugirió el pequeño Ron.

"Buen consejo" .Se mofó Ginny riendo.

"Disculpad"

Los niños se giraron. Hermione estaba muy cerca de ellos.

"¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?" .Dijo el pequeño Ron del recuerdo.

La niña lo ignoró, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Ron miró de reojo a la Hermione adulta que ya no sonreía y mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados. Si la cosa seguía así, le costaría mucho que le perdonara…. ¡Y eso que él no había hecho nada!

"No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo…"

"No esperaba otra cosa" .Murmuró su otro yo.

Ron se echó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Es que su yo mas joven no aprendería nunca a mantenerse en silencio?

Pero en el recuerdo, la Hermione de once años volvió a ignorarlo. "Y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte"

"Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo" .Respondió el pequeño Harry.

"Adiós" .Añadió Ron antes de marcharse.

Se escuchó un sonoro golpe y un quejido del Harry adulto. Al menos, ya no estaba solo en aquello. Si comenzaban a recibir los dos, parecía que era más llevadero.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a Harry, pero su hermana la vio y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

El recuerdo había terminado, pero enseguida volvió a formarse otro a su alrededor. Era ya de noche y la sala común se veía oscura y hasta cierto punto misteriosa. Dos sombras menudas se deslizaron casi sin hacer ruido en dirección al retrato, pero de pronto se encendió una luz y reveló a la pequeña Hermione sentada en un sillón y a los pequeños Ron y Harry que intentaban escabullirse para el duelo. Tras el intento de convencerles y las posteriores amenazas con chivarse a Percy, los niños salieron por el retrato, seguidos por Hermione y el grupo de observadores.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo tras ellos, Ron se fijó en la niña, que aunque hacía muchos aspavientos, casi se la veía cómoda. Lo que había pasado desapercibido para unos niños de once años, no se le escapó en aquel momento a él. La pequeña Hermione, que había pasado aquellas primeras semanas sola, intentaba hacer amigos. De un modo equivocado, pero al fin y al cabo, del único modo que sabía.

Se toparon con Neville, que tras volver de la enfermería había olvidado la contraseña para entrar, y yacía acurrucado en el frío corredor. Para evitar seguir solo, decidió unirse a ellos, que de ser dos, habían pasado ya a ser cuatro alumnos los que caminaban a altas horas de la noche.

"Merlín, esto no acabará bien" .Se quejó Ron. "Son demasiados y hacen mucho ruido. Les pillarán fijo"

Nadie le contestó a aquello. Seguramente todos pensaban igual que él.

Llegaron finalmente a la sala de los trofeos, y por alguna especie de milagro, no encontraron a ningún prefecto, ni se cruzaron con Filch o la señora Norris.

La luz de la luna entraba a través de los ventanales, iluminando la amplia sala y haciendo brillar las vitrinas que contenían trofeos, copas, bandejas, escudos y estatuas de oro. Pero no había ni rastro de Malfoy ni de Crabbe.

"Cada vez estoy más convencida de que era una trampa" .Comentó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor por si los Slytherin se encontraban agazapados entre las sombras, al igual que hacían los niños del recuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Granger" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore observando al grupo de los niños que se veían nerviosos y alerta.

"Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón"

La voz de Filch sobresaltó al pequeño grupo de niños. De inmediato el pequeño Harry tomó el control de la situación, y haciendo exagerados gestos para que todos lo vieran, los guió rápidamente hacia la puerta más cercana.

"Buenos reflejos" .Dijo Ginny mientras se apresuraban a seguir a los niños.

"Tienen que estar en algún lado" .Escucharon a Filch a sus espaldas. "Probablemente se han escondido"

El pequeño Harry continuó guiándolos a través de un corredor, pero los pasos de Filch se les acercaban.

De pronto, Neville soltó un chillido de terror y comenzó a correr, se tropezó, agarrándose a la muñeca de Ron y haciendo que se golpeasen contra una armadura.

El sonido del metal fue ensordecedor.

"¡Corred!" .Exclamó el pequeño Harry.

Los niños echaron a correr en desbandada, así que a ellos también les tocó sudar la túnica. Por suerte, las piernas de los niños eran más cortas que las suyas y no les costó mantener el ritmo. Los siguieron a través de varios pasadizos secretos, hasta encontrarse junto al aula de los encantamientos, pero para mala suerte de los niños, se cruzaron con Peeves.

"¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito" .Canturreó con una sonrisa maligna. Parecía que se le habían adelantado las navidades.

"No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor"

"Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo" .Dijo Peeves, con falsa voz de santurrón. "Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis"

"Quítate de en medio" .Ordenó su yo del recuerdo, antes de propinarle un golpe para apartarlo de en medio.

El Ron adulto se echó las manos a la cabeza por enésima vez en aquellos recuerdos. ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser él el que lo fastidiara todo?

Peeves comenzó a gritar para alertar a Filch y cualquier prefecto que estuviese cerca. Los niños, asustados, salieron corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía estar cerrada.

"No fastidies que ahora están atrapados" .Jadeó Ron después de la pequeña carrera. "Menuda nochecita"

Los pasos de Filch se acercaban por el pasillo cada vez más rápidos.

"Oh, muévete" .Ordenó la Hermione del recuerdo. Cogió la varita de Harry y golpeó la cerradura. "_¡Alohomora!" .Susurró, y con un clic, la puerta se abrió._

_Los niños entraron y con algo de dificultad el resto les siguió. Pero Ron no esperaba encontrarse con aquello._

Aunque sabía que era un recuerdo, antes de haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía ya empuñaba la varita, al igual que lo habían hecho Hermione y Ginny. Por el contrario, Harry, Snape y Dumbledore miraban con curiosidad al frente. Ante ellos, se alzaba un perro enorme, que ocupaba todo lo alto y ancho del pasillo. Tenía tres cabezas con bocas enormes y gigantescos colmillos, que chorreaban babas hasta el suelo. Los oscuros ojos del animal, que por cierto eran seis, miraban a través de ellos, directamente a los niños que de espaldas al perro, se apoyaban contra la puerta, intentando escuchar al otro lado. El único que se había percatado de aquello era Neville, que tiraba insistentemente de la túnica de Harry para llamar su atención. Parecía que el pequeño en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Finalmente el pequeño Harry se dio cuenta de que Neville intentaba llamar su atención y se giró para ver él también al enorme perro de tres cabezas. Reponiéndose rápidamente de la sorpresa que le habían dado los niños, el perro había comenzado a soltar un gruñido que iba creciendo cada vez más.

Lívidos por el miedo, los niños se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, seguidos en todo momento por el grupo de invisibles observadores. Corrieron sin parar a través de corredores y subieron piso tras piso hasta llegar finalmente al retrato de la dama gorda. Dieron la contraseña y entraron en la sala común donde se desplomaron en los sofás.

"Enserio Harry" .Jadeó Ron intentando recuperarse de nuevo de la carrera. "Espero que no tengas más recuerdos así. Menuda noche. Después de esto necesitaremos un descanso"

Harry rió. Su respiración a penas parecía alterada, al igual que la de Ginny y para sorpresa de Ron, la de Dumbledore. El anciano parecía tan descansado como si en vez de una carrera por todo el colegio, tan solo hubiesen salido a dar un agradable paseo por los terrenos a la luz de la luna. Por otro lado, Hermione al igual que él y la pequeña niña de once años del recuerdo, jadeaba sonoramente agarrándose el pecho por la fatiga. Claro que aquello no le servía demasiado de consuelo, por que Hermione no practicaba ningún deporte.

"¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?" .Dijo su yo más joven tras varios minutos en silencio para recuperar el aliento. "Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése"

"¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?" .Dijo Hermione de mal parecer, con el aliento, también había recuperado el mal carácter. "¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?"

"¿El suelo?" .Sugirió el pequeño Harry. "No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas"

"En eso tiene razón" .Afirmó Ginny sonriendo. "A ver quien se fijaría en otra cosa"

"No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo" .Respondió Hermione poniéndose en pie. "Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama"

"Enserio Hermione, ¿no te parece un poco exagerado ese último comentario?" .Comentó Ginny entre risas, mientras en el recuerdo su otro yo y Harry la observaban desaparecer por la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas, con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro.

"No, no nos importa" .Dijo su yo más joven. "Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?"

Pero el pequeño Harry no le contestó. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

El recuerdo acabó y nuevamente se vieron envueltos por la niebla.

Durante el rato siguiente, el pensadero les mostró los recuerdos de cómo le habían regalado a Harry la Nimbus 2000 y sus primeros entrenamientos con el equipo de Gryffindor. El par de amigos seguían juntos a todas partes, pero hasta el momento Hermione o bien los ignoraba por completo, o tan solo se dirigía a ellos para regañarles. Ron comprendía de cierto modo la antipatía que le tenían a la niña, pero no podía comprender que había sucedido para que se hiciesen amigos, por que no cabía ninguna duda, por la forma de tratar el Harry adulto a la Hermione de su mundo, que tenían una gran amistad y confianza. El pobre Ron no dejaba de echarse las manos a la cabeza cada vez que su yo más joven decía alguna palabra ofensiva hacia la pequeña Hermione, pero la guinda se la llevó uno de los recuerdos, en el que les mostró una clase de encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick les enseñaba como levitar objetos y como de costumbre, su yo más joven parecía tener dificultades. Para desgracia de Ron, en aquella clase tenía de compañera a Hermione que como de costumbre, lo pudo conseguir a la primera.

La clase había terminado y los niños salían a los pasillos, charlando entre ellos.

"No es raro que nadie la aguante" .Decía su yo más joven a Harry. "Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio"

Lamentablemente la pequeña Hermione había salido a sus espaldas y lo había escuchado todo. Se abrió paso a empujones entre ellos y se alejó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

"Creo que te ha oído" .Comentó el pequeño Harry al ver las lágrimas de la niña.

"¿Y qué?" .Repuso su yo de once años con su insensibilidad acostumbrada. "Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos"

El recuerdo se fundió de nuevo en la niebla, pero de inmediato volvió a formarse a su alrededor.

Caminaban en dirección al gran comedor, siguiendo a los dos niños. Al pasar junto a Parbati y Lavender pudieron escuchar cómo decían que Hermione se había encerrado en el baño de las niñas y no quería salir.

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione para calibrar su expresión, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio. La muchacha lo miraba aún aferrada al brazo de Harry con los ojos más tristes que jamás había visto en ella, y aunque en realidad no había sido precisamente él el que había dicho aquellas cosas, sabía que no serviría de nada. En su propio mundo, aunque no había sucedido igual por obvias razones, también se había comportado de un modo similar con la pequeña y sabía que aquellos recuerdos le estaban haciendo revivir sus propios recuerdos. Solo esperaba que las cosas entre los tres amigos se arreglaran pronto, por que no le gustaba sentirse de aquel modo con Hermione.

El banquete de Halloween había comenzado. Las típicas pero no por eso sobrecogedoras decoraciones de calabazas gigantescas y murciélagos vivos adornaban el gran comedor. No habían hecho más que comenzar a comer, cuando el profesor Quirrell entró con rostro asustado, gritando que había un trol en las mazmorras.

Tras calmar el pánico de los niños con fuegos artificiales, el profesor Dumbledore ordenó a los prefectos que acompañasen a los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

"Vamos, démonos prisa o los perderemos" .Dijo Harry apresurándose a seguir a los Harry y Ron del recuerdo, que se deslizaban con los demás niños, siguiendo a un pomposo Percy.

No habían recorrido ni una cuarta parte del recorrido cuando de pronto el pequeño Harry se detuvo con el rostro lívido por la preocupación.

"¡Acabo de acordarme…! ¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"No sabe nada del trol"

"Merlín, tiene razón" .Se lamentó Ginny tapándose la boca con la mano.

"Y como no, es Harry el que se acordó" .Dijo Hermione con tono glacial. "Era mucho pedir que el cabeza hueca de tu hermano pensara en algo que no fuese comida"

Ron no se atrevió a mirarla. Sentía en su nuca la gélida mirada de la muchacha y lo hacía estremecer. Comenzaba a odiar esos recuerdos. ¿Es que no iba a hacer una a derechas en el mundo de Harry?

Siguieron presurosamente a los dos niños que se escabulleron sin ser vistos hasta casi llegar al baño de las niñas, pero justo antes de alcanzar su destino, el pequeño Ron tiró de Harry y se escondieron, pensando que era Percy que los había visto y los seguía.

Pero se equivocaban. Con su negra túnica hondeando tras él, el profesor Snape pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Se dirige al tercer piso" .Observó el pequeño Harry.

Pero Ron no parecía escucharlo, había fruncido el rostro en una mueca de asco y olisqueaba el aire.

"¿No sientes un olor raro?"

El pequeño Harry olisqueó el aire y frunció también los labios en desagrado.

"Merlín, no me digas que es el trol" .Gimió Ginny mirando temerosa hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Los pequeños niños del recuerdo, alertados por el sonido del trol miraron también en la dirección que había estado mirando Ginny. Un enorme trol, de mas de tres metros de altura caminaba torpemente arrastrando un enorme bastón de madera.

Los niños se ocultaron y observaron al enorme engendro. El trol se detuvo junto a una puerta abierta y tras vacilar un instante, entró.

"La llave está en la cerradura" .Susurró el pequeño Harry. "Podemos encerrarlo allí"

"Buena idea" .Confirmó el otro niño.

"¡Seréis idiotas!" .Gritó la Hermione adulta. "¿Es que no veis que es el baño de las niñas?"

Pero por mucho que gritó, los niños del recuerdo no podían escucharla. De un gran salto y con rostro triunfante, Harry empujó la puerta y cerró con llave, encerrando al trol con la pequeña Hermione.

"Idiotas" .Murmuró el profesor Snape.

En aquella ocasión Ron no tuvo ánimos de decirle nada. De todos modos, él pensaba exactamente igual.

Los niños, eufóricos por su logro, se alejaron corriendo, pero antes de haber llegado al final del pasillo, un grito aterrado y ensordecedor que venía del baño los hizo detenerse en seco.

"Oh, no" .Dijo su yo más joven, poniéndose más pálido que los fantasmas.

"¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!" .Exclamó el pequeño Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

"¡Hermione!" .Exclamaron al unísono, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr para ayudar a la niña.

La Hermione adulta bufó exasperada, pero no hizo más comentarios.

En el recuerdo, los dos niños entraron en tromba al baño donde habían encerrado al trol y el pequeño grupo de observadores los siguió.

El trol se acercaba tambaleante, chocando contra los lavamanos hacia el rincón, donde una pequeña Hermione de once años estaba encogida de miedo y completamente paralizada. Ante esta escena, el Harry del recuerdo arrancó un grifo y lo lanzó contra una pared para llamar la atención de la bestia. El trol se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se abalanzó contra Harry.

"¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!" .Gritó el pequeño Ron desde el otro extremo, lanzándole una cañería.

Aprovechando la distracción, el pequeño Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione agazapada y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña parecía en shock y no reaccionaba. El trol se había girado hacia Ron, que arrinconado contra una pared, no tenía adonde escapar. El pequeño Harry, dándose cuenta de esto, pilló carrerilla y saltó sobre la espalda del trol y se aferró a su cuello. El trol, con aquel súbito ataque por la retaguardia, enloqueció y comenzó a lanzar bastonazos a diestro y siniestro, intentando alcanzar a Harry, que se agarraba como podía al cuello del enorme animal.

"Merlín" .Gemían Ginny y Hermione al ver esta escena. "Que alguien venga y los salve"

El trol continuaba agitando el enorme bastón sin cesar. De pronto, el pequeño Ron del recuerdo alzó la varita.

"¡Wingardium leviosa!" .Exclamó.

El enorme bastón del trol se elevó en el aire, dio media vuelta y bajo las estupefactas miradas de todos, cayó de golpe sobre la cabeza del trol que se balanceó y se desplomó haciendo vibrar las paredes.

El recuerdo acabó y la niebla volvió a rodearlos.

"Desde aquel momento, Hermione se convirtió en nuestra amiga" .Anunció Harry sonriendo por haber revivido aquel recuerdo.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por detrás de Harry y lo miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Vaciló un instante, pero de inmediato se soltó del brazo del joven, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Ron y se cogió de su brazo. Ron no necesitó ninguna palabra por su parte y no le importó la mirada burlona que su hermana le había echado. En realidad, casi nunca habían necesitado hablar para entenderse, salvo para discutir. Con aquel gesto de la muchacha, él ya se sentía satisfecho y relajado.

Más recuerdos se formaron a su alrededor, mostrando más etapas del primer año de Harry, pero con la diferencia de que ya no eran dos, si no tres protagonistas. La pequeña Hermione se había hecho un hueco en aquel pequeño grupo y por lo que Ron podía ver, ya se había ganado su plaza fija en aquel trío.

Pasaron más recuerdos en los que Harry les mostró como había descubierto las heridas que el enorme perro le había hecho al Snape de su mundo y las teorías que montaban los niños sobre que el profesor intentaba robar lo que aquel perro estuviese guardando, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Un nuevo recuerdo se formó a su alrededor y Ron se sorprendió al verse en medio del campo de quidditch. Los jugadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin volaban a gran velocidad de un extremo al otro del campo, como borrones verdes y escarlatas. Sobre todos ellos y dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del campo, el pequeño Harry montado en su nueva escoba, escrutaba el lugar en busca de la snich.

De pronto el niño se lanzó en un asombroso picado en pos de la diminuta pelota halada, que volaba a escasos metros de donde él se encontraba. De pronto y para indignación tanto de los del recuerdo como de los observadores, el capitán de Slytherin le cortó el paso, provocando que la pelotita se perdiese.

"Como no" .Se quejó Ron. "No se puede esperar menos de esas serpientes"

Ginny asintió fervorosamente en conformidad.

En el recuerdo, Lee Jordan también expresaba su indignación, salvo que él lo hacía por megafonía.

El juego había continuado tras la falta que le habían hecho a Harry, pero de pronto su escoba comenzó a hacer cosas raras. Se sacudía y volaba en zigzag, provocando que el pequeño Harry necesitase de toda su concentración para mantenerse bien agarrado al palo. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello, y la escoba de Harry cada vez lo alejaba más y más.

"¿Es que nadie va a hacer nada?" .Preguntó Hermione nerviosa, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

Ron miró también, pero en las gradas nadie parecía mirar hacia el niño. Todos miraban al juego, sin percatarse de nada.

"¡Mirad!" .Exclamó Ginny señalando hacia las gradas de los de Gryffindor. "Parece que Hagrid si que se ha fijado"

Todos se giraron a mirar a donde su hermana señalaba, olvidándose del juego por completo. A lo lejos, Hagrid miraba hacia arriba con unos prismáticos y hablaba con los pequeños Ron y Hermione que de inmediato se fijaron en la pequeña mancha escarlata que era Harry. Poco a poco, los alumnos sentados a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, y las miradas se desviaron hacia el niño.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione le cogió los prismáticos y los fijó en la grada de los profesores. Le dijo algo a Ron, le dio los prismáticos y antes de que supieran que iba a hacer, la niña había desaparecido de la grada.

"¿A dónde has ido?" .Preguntó Ron mirando el lugar donde hasta hacía un escaso segundo se encontraba Hermione.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" .Bufó exasperada como de costumbre. "Ella no soy yo"

En el recuerdo la situación del pequeño Harry había empeorado. La escoba del niño había dado una fuerte sacudida y éste se encontraba colgado del palo, a punto de caer al vacío. Fred y George habían comenzado a volar en círculos como si fuesen tiburones, por si el niño caía. De pronto y sin saber qué había sucedido, la escoba dejó de moverse y el pequeño Harry volvió a subirse. Mientras volvía al campo de juego, el niño se llevó la mano a la boca y escupió lo que parecía…

"¡No me fastidies!" .Exclamó Ron al ver la pequeña pelotita dorada en la mano del Harry del recuerdo. "¿Así ganasteis el partido?"

El Harry adulto asentía entre carcajadas, mientras el recuerdo se acababa.

"No puedo creerlo" .Contigo no hay quien se aburra" .Decía Ginny sonriendo, mientras un nuevo recuerdo les mostraba a la conclusión a la que habían llegado los niños, tras explicarle a Hagrid en su cabaña lo que habían visto.

"¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy?" .Preguntó el gigante.

"¿Enserio, Fluffy?" .Preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos.

El director sonreía divertido.

"Hagrid es único para nombrar a sus mascotas" .Dijo Harry sonriendo. "Ya conoceréis a Aragog"

En el recuerdo, los niños habían comenzado a despotricar de Snape, pero Hagrid los acalló.

"Os digo que estáis equivocados" .Dijo ofuscado. "No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel…"

"¡Ah!" .Dijo el Harry del recuerdo. "Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?"

Lo último que vieron de aquel recuerdo fue el rostro de Hagrid, enfurecido consigo mismo por haber dejado escapar aquella información.

Los recuerdos que se sucedieron a continuación mostraron más que nunca la determinación de los tres niños. Pasaban horas y horas en la biblioteca, buscando a aquel Nicolás Flamel, aunque por el momento no habían conseguido nada.

Un nuevo recuerdo se formó a su alrededor, y en aquella ocasión se encontraban en lo que sin duda era el dormitorio de los chicos en la torre Gryffindor. Los únicos que ocupaban la habitación eran los pequeños Ron y Harry que aún dormían, aunque por poco tiempo. A los pies de ambas camas, se amontonaban unos sobre otros, los regalos de navidad.

Los niños se movieron en las camas, pero el primero en levantarse fue el pequeño Harry. Al ver los paquetes, su rostro se iluminó en asombro y felicidad, y de inmediato se incorporó.

"Feliz navidad" .Saludó el pequeño Ron aún adormilado.

"Para ti también" .Contestó el otro niño, que ya se había puesto la bata. "Mira esto, ¡Me han enviado regalos!"

¿Que esperabas, nabos?" .Repuso Ron, dirigiéndose también hacia sus regalos.

Todos echaron unas pequeñas risas por el comentario de su otro yo, mientras el Ron adulto se sonrojaba a más no poder.

En el recuerdo, los niños fueron desenvolviendo un paquete tras otro, hasta que la atención de los adultos se vio de pronto atraída hacia un objeto que el pequeño Harry había desembalado.

La capa de extraña textura se deslizó por las manos del niño en el recuerdo, mientras los ojos de todos se fijaban en ella. Tanto Ron como la mayoría de los presentes habían visto esa capa infinidad de veces. James se la había regalado a Harry justo antes de comenzar su primer curso, y tanto él como Ron, no habían dejado de usarla para sus bromas o simplemente para escabullirse hasta las cocinas. Miró de reojo al director y a Snape, ya que las chicas sabían exactamente de lo que se trataba. El director parecía muy interesado, aunque Ron supuso que no por descubrir la prenda, puesto que sabía de sobra que James la había usado en su época también. Los ojos del anciano brillaban intensamente y una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios hacia arriba, como si supiese un secreto que nadie más sabía. Por otro lado, el profesor Snape miraba con desconfianza la capa y sus oscuros ojos parecían estar calibrando lo que veía, descubriendo al fin cómo él y Harry habían escapado tantas veces del lugar de sus bromas.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y desvió la vista para no toparse con la mirada del profesor. Sabía que en aquellos momentos tenía el rostro más culpable de su vida, y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

El recuerdo había avanzado y el pequeño Ron ya le había explicado a Harry de que se trataba aquel regalo.

El recuerdo acabó y de inmediato volvió a formarse. En aquella ocasión se encontraban en uno de los corredores cercanos a la biblioteca. El lugar parecía completamente desierto. A través de las ventanas que daban al exterior, la luna brillaba muy alta en el cielo, así que Ron supuso que serían altas horas de la noche y que el toque de queda había sonado mucho tiempo atrás.

Nadie parecía saber a que estaban esperando, hasta que junto a ellos, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sin nadie visible que la empujara.

Ron comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía, a la vez que Hermione y Ginny, que soltaron pequeñas risitas. El director se veía radiante por la ilusión de una nueva aventura y el profesor Snape… Ron no quiso ni mirarlo.

Una mano invisible sostenía una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba tenuemente el oscuro espacio de la biblioteca. La siguieron sin mayores dificultades hasta el fondo de la estancia, donde tras un cordón se encontraba la sección prohibida. El pequeño Harry, cubierto por la capa heredada de su padre, pasó por encima del cordón y se internó en el interior.

Con la lámpara en alto, leyó para si los títulos de los libros que veía. Tras varios minutos de ojearlos, dejó la lámpara en el suelo, estiró la mano y sacó de uno de los estantes uno de los libros, lo abrió y…

Tanto el niño del recuerdo como él, Hermione y Ginny dieron un respingo al escuchar el súbito grito que surgió del volumen abierto. El niño lo cerró, pero el grito no cesó. Lo devolvió a la estantería y asustado y aún invisible, pudieron escuchar como se alejaba hacia fuera de la biblioteca. Filch ya estaba allí, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que el niño se escabullía.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar y de pronto se encontraron en lo que parecía un aula en desuso. Los pupitres y sillas se amontonaban contra las paredes. Estaba completamente vacío salvo por un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, que se hallaba justo en el centro de la misma. Junto a la puerta entornada, podían escuchar un amortiguado jadeo, aunque no se veía a nadie en el aula. Sin duda, el pequeño Harry estaba allí, aún oculto por la capa de invisibilidad.

Por primera vez en las horas que debían haber pasado viendo los recuerdos del Harry adulto, el director Dumbledore pasó rozándolos y se adelantó con lentitud hasta situarse frente al espejo. Miró unos instantes con el rostro inexpresivo a donde debería estar su reflejo, pero al no ver nada, alzó la vista y leyó las palabras situadas en lo alto del marco.

"_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" .Leyó Ron acercándose para mirar el espejo. "¿Qué significa?"_

"Esta no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo" .Dijo el Harry adulto, mirando al director. "Profesor, no creo que funcione, recuerde que tan solo es un recuerdo"

El director lo miró unos instantes antes de asentir y retroceder hasta situarse con los demás. Nadie dijo nada ante aquel intercambio. El rostro inexpresivo del director era señal suficiente como para saber que debían guardar silencio.

Escucharon los pasos trémulos del pequeño Harry que en el recuerdo se acercó hasta el espejo. De inmediato y para sorpresa de todos, en la superficie de éste, se materializó el reflejo del niño, fuese con capa invisible o no, pero no estaba solo.

En el reflejo pudieron ver como el niño soltaba un gritito y poniéndose pálido por el miedo, miraba hacia atrás para comprobar lo que estaba observando.

Con rostro incrédulo volvió a mirar al frente y observó detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo. Reflejados junto a él y a sus espaldas, se encontraban los Potter. En primera línea, Lily y James le sonreían y le saludaban.

El niño alzó su mano como si pudiera tocar a su madre, pero tan solo pudo conseguirlo en el reflejo.

El reflejo del pequeño Harry que permanecía aún invisible, se acercó varios pasos dando la sensación de que atravesaría la superficie del mismo.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" .Murmuró con voz acongojada.

En el recuerdo, los reflejos de Lily y James le sonrieron con cariño y asintieron.

Hermione y Ginny lloraban por aquella escena. La luz que irradiaba normalmente los ojos del director había desaparecido por completo, e incluso el profesor Snape parecía algo compungido.

El niño no hacía más que mirar los reflejos de sus padres, hasta que un rato después, se despidió y se marchó, prometiéndoles a sus padres que volvería a verlos.

El recuerdo acabó una vez más. Hermione y Ginny continuaban sollozando y para ser justos, Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta que a duras penas podía soportar.

En el recuerdo siguiente, Harry volvió a ver el espejo, pero en aquella ocasión, acompañado por Ron. Tras mostrarle el espejo y que Ron se viese a si mismo, los niños comenzaron a discutir y a pelearse, pero alertados por un ruido, se cubrieron a tiempo con la capa de invisibilidad.

"No creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a visitarlo, Harry" .Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Tras difuminarse nuevamente el recuerdo en niebla.

Antes de que Harry respondiese, si es que acaso iba a hacerlo, el nuevo recuerdo se formó a su alrededor y volvían a encontrarse en la misma aula.

El pequeño Harry apareció, haciendo mas ruido del que había hecho hasta entonces, descuidadamente se sacó la capa invisible desechándola a un lado y se sentó a observar a sus padres en el reflejo.

"Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?"

Aquella voz los sobresaltó a todos, menos al Harry adulto que seguramente ya lo esperaba. Se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con el propio Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres situados contra la pared, y miraba al pequeño niño con una sonrisa.

"No… no lo había visto, señor" .Se disculpó el pequeño algo temeroso.

"Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible" .Comentó el director antes de bajarse del pupitre y sentarse en el suelo junto al niño. "Entonces, tu, como cientos antes que tu, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed"

"No sabía que se llamaba así, señor"

"Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?"

"Bueno… me mostró a mi familia y…"

"Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán"

"¿Cómo lo sabe…?" .Preguntó el niño asombrado.

"No necesito una capa para ser invisible" .Dijo con amabilidad el director. "Y ahora ¿puedes pensar que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?"

El niño negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?"

"Nos muestra lo que queremos… lo que sea que queramos…" .Dijo el pequeño tras unos segundos de meditar su respuesta.

"Sí y no" .Dijo con calma Dumbledore. "Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?"

El recuerdo terminó nuevamente y la niebla los rodeó.

"¿Fue usted quien le dio la capa a Harry?" .Preguntó Hermione.

"No estoy del todo seguro, señorita Granger" .Respondió el director sonriendo a la muchacha. "Pero todo apunta a que si. Si nuestras conjeturas son ciertas y nuestro mundo se diferencia al de Harry aquí presente desde la noche de Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, muy posiblemente esa capa permaneciese en mi poder hasta aquel momento. Unos días antes de la noche en cuestión, le pedí a James que me prestase su magnífica capa para estudiarla" .Hizo una pausa para pensar y continuó. "Como en el mundo de Harry sus padres murieron, la capa supongo que continuaba en mi poder. Por el contrario, en nuestro mundo, le entregué la capa a James una vez que acabé mis pequeñas averiguaciones. Reconozco que sigue llamándome la atención. Como bien sabrá, señorita Granger, las capas de invisibilidad normales, van perdiendo su eficacia poco a poco hasta dejar de funcionar. Y como ha podido comprobar en todo este tiempo, la capa del señor Potter no ha fallado lo más mínimo en todos estos años, y piense que es una reliquia que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Potter"

Tras estas palabras que tanto a Hermione como al resto dejaron estupefactos, Dumbledore y Harry volvieron a compartir una de sus extrañas y cómplices miradas.

Los recuerdos se sucedieron a penas sin pausa. Al parecer por lo que Harry les estaba mostrando, las palabras del director habían surtido efecto, ya que el pequeño no había vuelto a buscar el extraño espejo. Las navidades parecían haber pasado y los niños continuaban sin saber nada de quien era Nicolás Flamel.

La bruma se disolvió una vez más y se encontraron de nuevo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Entre muchos de los alumnos, sentados ante un tablero de ajedrez, se encontraban Ron y Hermione. El pequeño Harry se les acercó de inmediato con rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación.

El pequeño les explicó el súbito deseo de Snape de arbitrar el próximo partido de quidditch. Su yo del recuerdo y Hermione no habían hecho más que comenzar a sugerir cosas para librarse de jugar, a la cual mas disparatada, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Neville entró dando saltos con las piernas pegadas entre si.

De inmediato, todos los alumnos se echaron a reír, salvo la pequeña Hermione que con un movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" .Preguntó la muchacha ayudando a un tembloroso Neville a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.

"Malfoy" .Respondió Neville. "Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo"

"No se por qué, pero sabía que diría eso" .Comentó Ron negando con la cabeza.

"¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall!" .Lo instó la pequeña Hermione. "¡Acúsalo!"

"No quiero tener mas problemas" .Negó el pequeño.

"¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!" .Repuso su yo más joven. "Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles"

"Ese es un buen argumento, señor Weasley, aunque me temo que algo mal enfocado" .Comentó el director sonriente.

"¿Señor?" .Preguntó Ron sin comprender. Para él, había sido más que clara la intención de su otro yo.

"No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy" .Dijo Neville a continuación, respondiendo a la pregunta de Ron.

Al escuchar las palabras desanimadas del Neville del recuerdo, el pequeño Harry se buscó en los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate para entregársela al tembloroso niño.

"Tu vales por doce Malfoys" .Le dijo. "¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin"

En el recuerdo, el pequeño Neville se comió la rana con una débil sonrisa.

"Gracias, Harry. Creo que me voy a la cama… ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?"

Neville se marchó, mientras el pequeño Harry miraba el cromo que le había dado.

"Dumbledore otra vez. Él fue el primero que…" .Se interrumpió y adoptó un rostro incrédulo.

Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó para sí antes de alzar el rostro y mirar con los ojos como platos a sus amigos.

"¡Lo encontré!" .Susurró. "¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: _«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!"_

El rostro incrédulo de los presentes era más que cómico. Salvo el propio Harry que ya lo conocía y el profesor Dumbledore que sonreía divertido y con los ojos chispeantes, todos estaban estupefactos.

"Me vas a decir" .Comenzó a decir Ron con voz pausada y aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. "Que después de tantísimas horas en la biblioteca… ¿Descubriste lo de Flamel por un cromo de las ranas de chocolate?"

El Harry adulto asintió con una sonrisa.

Tras unos segundos, Ron se echó a reír con ganas.

De inmediato las chicas se le unieron a medida que fueron asimilando todo aquello, mientras el profesor Snape negaba incrédulo.

En el recuerdo, la pequeña Hermione había desaparecido por la escalera que daba a los cuartos de las chicas, pero de inmediato volvió a aparecer con un enorme libro en los brazos.

Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente bajo la mirada de los otros dos niños.

"Nicolás Flamel" .Comenzó a leer tras encontrar lo que buscaba. "Es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal"

Aquello no pareció causarles el efecto que la niña había esperado, así que con exasperación empujó el libro hacia ellos para que leyesen.

Los pequeños Harry y Ron del recuerdo se inclinaron sobre el libro y leyeron para sí lo que ponía.

"¿Veis?" .Dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron. "El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!"

El recuerdo acabó allí y la niebla volvió a rodearlos por completo.

"Excelentes deducciones, señorita Granger" .Felicitó el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, profesor" .Repuso la joven sonrojándose. "Pero en realidad, fue la otra Hermione la que dedujo todo eso, y no yo"

"Y sin embargo tu te enfadas por cosas que hizo y dijo el Ron del otro mundo" .Se quejó Ron en voz alta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el resto reían disimuladamente.

Los recuerdos del siguiente partido de quidditch, en el que Snape iba a ser árbitro, pasaron muy rápido. No por que saltaran de escena en escena, sino por que mientras en las gradas de Gryffindor se originaba un pequeño tumulto, el pequeño Harry atrapó la snich tan rápido, que el partido a penas había dado comienzo un par de minutos atrás.

"A eso lo llamo yo una victoria rápida" .Murmuró Ron asombrado, antes de que el recuerdo volviera a cambiar.

El trío se encontraba en la biblioteca, al parecer estudiando para los exámenes. Al poco tiempo, apareció Hagrid con aire sospechoso, escondiendo algo tras la espalda.

Intrigado (y con una escusa para dejar de estudiar) el Ron del recuerdo buscó en la sección de donde Hagrid había salido y tras varios minutos, desparramó algunos libros enormes sobre la mesa donde el pequeño Harry y Hermione seguían estudiando.

"¡Dragones!" .Susurró. "¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda _y _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones._"

"Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí" .Dijo el pequeño Harry.

"Pero va contra nuestras leyes" .Dijo Ron. "Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania"

"Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?" .Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que hay" .Respondió su yo del recuerdo, mientras el Ron adulto asentía confirmando lo que el niño decía, bajo la divertida mirada del director. "Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden"

"Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?" .Preguntó la pequeña Hermione con rostro preocupado.

N/A: Y de momento, hasta aquí llegamos. La continuación espero publicarla lo antes posible. Los recuerdos se hacen muy largos y he tenido que cortar aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.

un saludo muy grande y espero que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto.


End file.
